Caminos Entrelazados
by Saadesa
Summary: Candy y Terrence han pretendido ir por un camino divirgente, huyendo, de su destino la vida y las circustancias les demostrara que la vida es, como los hilos de un gran tejido, estos se cruzan varias veces y aunque aparentemente se separen al final se entrelazaran. averigua como los hilos de la vida de Candy y Terry juegan con ellos y como no podran huir de su Destino
1. Chapter 1 Desiciones

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de Kioko Mizuky, uno de sus seudonimos es Keiko Nagita esta se basa en el ultimo capitulo de la serie con algunas cosas vividas de la manga de nuestros eternos enamorados, esta historia es 100% terrytana esta historia es de mi autoria sin fines de lucro solo por entretenimiento

capitulo **1** **Caminos Entrelazados**

"Muchas veces pretendemos ir por un camino divergente huyendo del verdadero del que nos lleva hacia nuestro destino pero la vida es como un gran tejido aunque dos hilos estén separados aparentemente llegará el momento en que se encontrarán frente a frente y sé entrelazaran.

* * *

Pittsburg hogar de Pony Primavera de 1914

Era aquella tarde en el hogar de pony Candy, estaba parada sobre la colina de Pony gritaba a gran voz.

¡Adiós Stear...!

¡Adios Anthony...!

Cerró sus ojos y aunque tenía la seguridad que a estos dos; nunca los volvería a ver. Un segundo después gritó con un dolor en el pecho

¡Adiós terry ...!

Ella sabía que debía ser así, no había vuelta atrás, había hecho lo correcto y al gritar su nombre sabía que era la despedida; en ese momento decidía que su amor debía guardarlo en lo más profundo de su corazón; no podía desaparecer pero guardarlo si, sabía que era un amor correspondido de parte de él, pero a la vez imposible, él debía estar con Susana debía corresponder el sacrificio que hizo por él, y tal vez con el tiempo los dos podrían ser felices, se lo habían prometido.

Ahí parada sobre la colina que tanto amaba, escucho el sonido de una Gaita; acercándose hacia ella, volteo y miró era Albert.

-¡Mi príncipe de la colina! -dijo en voz alta.

Después pensó, de verdad que lo es, siempre que lo he necesitado él a estado ahí rescatandome, dándome consuelo en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida.

-¡Candy! ¡Candy! ¡Candy! -gritaban.

Eran Archie y Annie corrieron hacia ella, le mostraron un periódico donde aparecía la foto de terry que decía:

"Terrence G Grandchester la nueva estrella de Broadway regresa a los escenarios consolidándose como un gran Actor. Demostrando contra todo pronóstico su gran talento. Y éxito total"

Candy, sintió un gran paz y felicidad sabiendo que Terry estaba haciendo lo que tanto amaba.

-A vuelto con Susana me alegro por ellos.

-¡Vamos Candy ! -grito John-. La comida está lista, tu tarta preferida en la mesa, si no vienes yo la comeré toda.

-¡Ahhhhh eso si que no! -corrió con gran fuerza.

\- ¡Yo gano! -dijo John.

Y respondió Candy.

-El que pierda lava los trastes, así que prepárense creo tendrán mucho trabajo.

Corría tan rápido como si con esa carrera pretendiera dejar atrás y olvidar lo que había en el fondo de su corazón, lo que había gritado hace unos momentos.

Ya todos en la mesa reían y celebraban estaban sus seres más queridos la hermana María, la señorita Pony, Albert, Annie, Archie, Tom, Jimmy y todos los niños que tanto la amaban y partiendo la tarta preferida de Candy, miena su Perra y clean su pequeño amigo, robaban pedazos de la misma, Albert dijo:

-Creo que alguien es más goloso que tu -rieron todos.

-Dicen que todo se parece a su dueño Jefe -dijo Jimmy y está no es la excepción- rieron aún más todos.

Ella contestó

-Creo que cuando laven los trastes dejarán de reír debo recordarles que yo gané la carrera por tanto espero que esas risillas suyas sean las mismas cuando laven los trastes.

Todos se dejaron de burlar.

-Ven el que ríe al último ríe mejor -les guiño el ojo y sacó la lengua.

Pasado un rato mientras todos recogían la mesa ella subió nuevamente a la colina de Pony, estaba sentada bajo la sombra del Padre Árbol recargada de espaldas a su gran tronco, el viento movía sus rizos, pérdida en sus pensamientos, estaba agradecida con Dios por la hermosa familia que tenia no de sangre, sino de lazos inquebrantables esos que son más fuerte que la sangre, agradecía por tantas bendiciones, a lo lejos había unos ojos color azul cielo que la miraban, sabían que su pequeña tenía dolor y se hacía la fuerte para no demostrarlo, pero él la conocía demasiado bien no en vano había vivido con ella ese tiempo en el que ella lo cuidó con tanto Amor y dedicación cuando el perdió la memoria, Acercándose sin que ella lo pudiera percibir, la hizo saltar cuando pregunto.

-¿Cuanto por tus pensamientos? Candy.

-¡Oh! Albert escuche que llegarás.

Se sentó al lado de ella y le pregunto.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Si hoy a sido un día maravilloso al lado de mi familia.

-Candy te quería preguntar algo.

-Si claro dime.

-¿porqué cuando me viste con mi kilt tocando la gaita dijiste mi principe?

-¡Oh! es que cuando era pequeña la primera vez que te vi me quedé con esa imagen, que eras mi príncipe de la colina.

-Si lo recuerdo yo tenía diecisiete años y tu seis años si estoy en lo correcto, pensaste que era del espacio y que la gaita sonaba como caracoles arrastrándose -se rieron al unísono.

-Si lo recuerdo Albert, no quiero que me mal interpretes eres mi príncipe, si; ese que siempre ha estado en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida no se como decirlo.

-Yo te entiendo Candy, tu eres para mi, mi pequeña mi princesa, la hermana que la vida un día me quitó y después fue devuelta a mi por medio de ti, así es como yo te veo, se que los caminos de Dios te pusieron en mi vida después de la pérdida tan dolorosa de mi hermana Rose Mary, te quiero y sé lo que quieres decir.

-Sí exacto eres mi hermano, así te he visto siempre, a mi lado apoyándome. Gracias Albert nunca podré pagar todo lo que has hecho por mi, como me salvaste, tus palabras de ánimo la adopción, mandarme a Londres Gracias por todo.

-Pero bien Candy dime ¿que piensas hacer a partir de hoy?

Quiero que sepas que ya puedes buscar trabajo en cualquier hospital de Chicago las cosas fueron aclaradas.

-¡Por favor Albert! no necesito de las influencias de los Andrew -levantó un poco su voz.

-¡Oh! no Candy no te equivoques yo sólo aclare las cosas, si consigues un trabajo será por tu cuenta tendrás que llenar aplicaciones, pasar los exámenes necesarios como cualquier otra enfermera.

\- Perdón Albert no quise levantar la voz..

-Yo te conozco, sé que te gusta lograr las cosas por tu propia cuenta ya lo haz demostrado más de una vez. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti mi pequeña princesa, tú sabes que siempre contarás conmigo pase lo que pase nunca lo dudes.

-Lo sé Albert, pero dime¿que pasará? con la tía Abuela no se opondrá a que siga trabajando de enfermera y viva sola.

-Bueno Candy no está de acuerdo pero lo aceptará yo hable con ella le he contado que gracias a esa rebeldía tuya fue que no te importo cuidarme en mi amnesia, que de no haber sido por ti, tal vez no estuviera aquí hoy como patriarca de los Andrew; le dije como te enfrentaste al doctor Gerald, ella entendió y está agradecida contigo, es difícil en el aspecto de cómo ella fue educada pero es un ser humano con sentimientos, me ama y te agradece lo que has hecho y la forma de hacerlo es permitirte seguir tu camino haciendo lo que Amas y seas feliz.

-¡Uff! que alivio descanso con lo que me dices, me es increíble creer que acepto, tengo que agradecerle.

-Ella no se encuentra en Chicago Candy, viajó con Eliza a New York.

Candy sólo se quedó callada su corazón latía sólo de pensar en esa ciudad, Albert la miró y pensó podrás engañar a otros pero a mi no, se que lo amas y estás sufriendo.

\- Eliza convenció a la tía Abuela de ir de compras y al teatro.

-Que bien Albert, cuando tenga oportunidad iré a verla para agradecerle.

El cambio la conversación.

-Bueno entonces ¿qué piensas hacer de ahora en adelante Candy?

-Si pienso regresar a trabajar a Chicago, pero por ahora iré a la florida a buscar a Paty. No estuvo aquí hoy con todos nosotros, tengo un mal presentimiento.

-Si yo también creo que Paty no se encuentra bien, ella no estuvo aquí hoy, eso es muy raro -dijo Albert-. Pienso igual que tu pequeña, le escribió Annie y yo invitandola, no hubo una respuesta de parte de ella hasta un telegrama le mandó Archibald y ninguna respuesta tuvimos.

-Vez Albert se que algo está pasando con ella, desde la muerte de Stear se fue, no he recibido cartas de ella necesito ir a verla no se cuanto tiempo esté allá pero se que me necesita y estaré a su lado.

-Entonces iremos juntos.

-Vamos Albert, no soy una niña se cuidarme sola.

-Yo lo sé Candy, tengo que ir a la Florida por los negocios de la familia parece que empezaremos una cadena hotelera, quiero invertir en el café con la guerra es mejor que seamos precavidos, los bienes de los Andrew estén invertidos en varias cosas tengo el presentimiento que vendrán tiempos difíciles.

-¿De verdad lo crees Albert?

-Si pequeña y no es que vaya sólo por ti -rio el-. No te sientas tan importante princesa.

-¡Oh yo pensé!

-Pues no pienses -volvió a reír el rubio-. Iremos juntos le diré a George que compre un boleto más salimos pasado mañana en el primer tren de la mañana, prepara tus cosas y mañana por la tarde mandaré al chofer por ti para que te quedes a dormir en Lakewood para salir en la madrugada para estar a las siete de la mañana, pasado mañana para marcharnos a la Florida ¿te parece bien? Preguntó el.

-Claro que si Albert muchas gracias.

Eran las cinco de la mañana y Candy estaba alistándose para emprender su viaje Florida, estaba en la ducha pensando y a la vez llorando es donde podía desahogarse llorar sin que nadie la escuchara donde derramaba lágrimas de alegría por ver como Terry triunfaba pero también de dolor de saber que nunca más podría estár a su lado para decirle que lo amaba. Eran sentimientos y emociones encontradas, que solo se guardaba para sí misma.

-¡Pero que pienso! -se reprochaba-. Decidí ayer decir adiós y hoy es la última vez que me permito hacerlo; llorar así y recordarte de esta manera voy a sanar mi corazón, es por mi bien, debo ser fuerte grité en la colina de Pony el adiós. Debo estar bien por mi amiga Paty se que está sufriendo, ella de verdad nunca volverá a ver a Stear yo por lo menos tengo el consuelo de que vives en algún lugar, estás haciendo lo que Amas el teatro, eso me es suficiente, saber que eres feliz Terry.

Salió de la ducha se miró en el espejo y se dijo así misma.

-No más, ya no más Candy, debo seguir adelante por mi bien.

Mirar hacia adelante tu me lo enseñaste Terry. Estoy viva con un gran dolor que siento oprime mi pecho, pero seré Feliz te lo prometí y así lo haré...

Tocaron la puerta.

-Señorita Candy, la esperan él señor William y George están listos.

-si Dorothy bajo enseguida gracias.

Bajaba las escaleras con un dolor en el pecho.

-¿ por que siento esto? ¿que es este dolor?

Este viajé para Candy desencadenaria nuevos sucesos en su vida, los hilos del destino empezarian a entrelazarse.

* * *

"Hay dos caminos; uno es el de la vida otro el de la muerte, y si vives en la muerte, entonces debes estar muerto.

Y si vives en la vida, entonces debes vivir. El camino que tu corozon decide, hace que tu vivas"


	2. Chapter 2 Seguir adelante

**Capitulo 2 Seguir adelante**

New York

Había terminado la obra teatral se escuchaba una ovación, se levantaba el telón nuevamente, el volvía hacer reverencia de gratitud hacia su público era su último día antes empezar una gran gira por toda la nación.

Caminando de regreso a su camerino se encontró a una mujer pelirroja.

-¡Terry! ¡Terryyy! -ella gritaba con voz tiplosa-. Estuviste fantástico quería pasar a saludar a mi gran amigo de Real Colegio San Pablo.

El la miro con el ceño fruncido y cara de molestia.

-Terry quería saludarte, te presento a la tía Abuela Elroy Andrew.

La mujer le dio la mano al joven, el como buen caballero le beso la mano a la Señora.

-Mucho gusto -dijo Terry.

Y de igual modo Eliza extendió la mano, él sólo la tomo sin besarla.

-Yo que sepa no somos amigos, tu fuiste la causa por la cual tuve que abandonar el colegio Real San Pablo, ¡lo recuerdas!

-¡de de queeeee hablas ! -decia nerviosa.

-Vamos Eliza acaso quieres que tu tía se entere lo que me hiciste a mi y a Candy, a mi no me molestaría informarla madame de cómo sucedieron las cosas.

-¿De que habla Eliza? Inquirió la tia Abuela.

-De naa aa naada, tía Abuela será mejor que nos vayamos -la tomó por el brazo, la tía se la retiró, con rostro serio se dirigió al joven actor.

-joven sería tan amable de explicar lo que a dicho

-¡Claro madame! ella nos tendió una trampa a mi y a Candy, nos citó en el establo del colegio a medianoche con cartas que ella escribió de su puño y letra, mi versión la puede constar la Madre Gray, Ibán a correr a Candy pero yo tome su lugar y deje el Colegio.

-Pero de nada sirvió! -grito Eliza-. Ella también abandonó el colegio ¡esa huérfana no valoro tu sacrificio!...

-¡Elizaaaaaaaa! Creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar Señorita.

-Siento se haya enterado de éste modo -dijo el joven, con una sonrisa burlona-. Sepa que tiene por sobrina una arpía ahora si me disculpan tengo que cambiarme estas ropas.

Las dejo ahí paradas, la tía Abuela la miró con unos ojos furiosos.

-Para esto me has traído a New York, a pasar vergüenzas a tú lado.

-No es verdad tía.

\- No creo que el Joven Terrence Grandchester mienta es inglés, hijo de un duque tengo entendido.

-¡Tia!

-Ya no digas nada me a dado un dolor de cabeza vámonos al hotel ¡ahora!

Saliendo del teatro iba tan enojada Eliza que no se fijo y tropezó con un joven de cabello negro y ojos oscuros.

-Fijate por donde caminas ¡idiota!

-¡Elizaaaaaa! -gritó la tía Abuela- una señorita como tu hablando así , no lo concibo.

El joven sólo bajó la cabeza y dijo -lo siento Señorita.

Ya en su camerino el joven actor estaba perdido en sus pensamientos ese encuentro con Eliza también lo hizo recordar, que aunque hubo momentos difíciles en el colegio San Pablo, también los hubo hermosos, que resguardaba en su corazón, vinieron tantos a su mente, su Julieta su hermosa, la Julieta pecosa cambiandose de ropa, ella cuidandolo, el momento en que le regaló su gran tesoro su armónica, montando a caballo con ella, el beso robado y tantos más...

-¡Terry! -dijo la voz de Robert Hathaway

-¡Terry! -le llamó por tercera vez.

-¡Terrence!

-¡Heeee! ¡haa! si me hablabas.

-Estas muy distraído ¿que pasa contigo?

-No nada, estoy bien Robert.

-Tengo rato llamándote, pero no estás aquí ¿qué te pasa muchacho? tu cuerpo está aquí pero tu mente divaga, Terry puedes confiar en mí, si puedo ayudarte en algo no dudes yo estoy aquí Terry cuenta conmigo.

-Gracias Robert ¿que es lo que me decías ?

-Que estoy muy orgulloso de ti, toda la temporada a estado Abarrotado el teatro, no ha habido un día donde no sea así y hoy tu última actuación en New York estuviste mejor que nunca, mañana empezamos la gira y en lugares a los que vamos los boletos han sido vendidos en su totalidad no te da gusto.

-Claro que si Robert.

-Prepárate para salir por la mañana descansa bien, vendrán meses muy difíciles probablemente regresamos hasta fin de año, no te molesto mas nos vemos mañana debes estar muy cansado por la función de esta noche, descansa.

-Si hasta mañana.

-Que muchacho debería estar feliz casi brincando en un pata, su éxito es abrumador está comprometido no se le nota que sea felíz, siempre ausente, sólo cuando está actuado toma ese papel y lo representa en su máximo esplendor termina y se vuelve en el ausente Terry malhumorado, tal vez algún día confíe en mí y sepa que lo atormenta tanto oh que lo tiene de esa manera. Es tan afortunado sólo he visto a una estrella de teatro resurgir así como el, es Eleonor Baker ellos dos serían una bomba juntos en una obra, ¡Wooow! que gran idea acabas de tener Robert.

Mientras tanto en el camerino Terry se quitaba su ropa, se preparaba para ir a ver a su prometida pero reinaba en su mente las palabras que había gritado Eliza Leagan.

《de nada sirvió tu sacrificio ¡ella también abandonó el colegio!》

-¿Que pasó Candy? ¿Que fue lo que hiciste mi pecosa?...

Cuando empezamos a escribirnos me hablabas sobre tus estudios de enfermería, de Albert, como lo cuidaste, sobre el Hogar de Pony y sobre el elegante,la gordita, la tímida, el inventor espero no que hayas abandonado el Colegio.

Que caso tiene querer saberlo ahora, ¿que haces Terry? se dijo, no dejas de pensar en ella ¿qué te pasa? ella está cumpliendo su promesa yo la vi trabajando de enfermera en esa humilde clínica, hace lo que Ama es Feliz y tu Terry ¿que haces para ser feliz? se contesto asi mismo, hago lo que amo pero no estoy con quien amo, no me puedo engañar no amo a Susana toda la vida le estaré eternamente agradecido, me salvó la vida, se que mi deber es estar con ella pero el amor no puede imponerse, a la cabeza le podrás decir muchas cosas pero en el corazón no se manda, si lo sabré yo; entre mas quiero olvidarte mas te pienso, lo que siento por Susana sólo es obligación, agradecimiento.

Debo hablar con Susana me quedaré a su lado estaré al pendiente de ella siempre, pero aunque sea doloroso debe saber mis sentimientos claros hacia ella se lo debo, ser honesto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer hacia su persona, mentirle sería mutilarla, no una pierna sino todo su ser, y estar con ella en la noche de bodas no quiero no podría jamás, ella es hermosa pero no, ¡No puedo! prometí que sería feliz Candy, lo intentaré pero no así pecosa, no así...

-De pronto tocaron a la puerta -contestó adelante.

Señor Grandchester el auto está listo y los pendientes que me encargó también

-Vamos Charlie, ya te dije que no soy señor soy tu amigo jugamos de niños tenemos la misma edad esta es la última vez que me llamas así, ¡te lo ordeno como tu jefe! -echó a reír Terry.

-Está bien Terry, es que pues eres mi jefe me estas dando la oportunidad de reintegrarme a la sociedad nadie más me hubiera dado trabajó después de estar en la cárcel, tu nunca me dejaste me ayudaste a pagar el hospital cuando tuve el accidente y me escribiste aun estando en la cárcel, tus cartas y palabras de ánimo siempre fueron un aliciente para mi, has sido un gran amigo, cuando salí de ella, ahí estabas tú parado esperando por mi, nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Gracias has sido como mi hermano.

-Eso soy, tu hermano así que soy Terry nunca más señor, no tienes nada que agradecer tu también has hecho mucho por mí recuerdo que cuando llegué de Londres tu me ayudaste unos días, así que estamos a mano hermano.

-Es hora de irnos -dijo Terry-. Llévame a la casa de Susana por favor.

-Si vamos, llegó Terry a la casa de Susana tomó aire antes de tocar

Toc...toc... -Hola Terrence -lo recibió la mamá de Susana-. ¿como estás?

-Bien gracias señora -contesto secamente.

Así era Terry con la madre de Susana, la trataba por pura cordialidad, después de aquella vez que le gritara que él era el culpable de todo y se debía quedar con su hija, Terry marcó su distancia, en cierta manera pensaba si soy culpable, culpable por no amarla, ella me amó tanto que me salvó; pero no culpable de lo que pasó en aquel accidente, hubiera preferido ser mil veces el y llevar esa vida a unirse a alguien a quien nunca amaria.

-En un momento viene Susana.

-Gracias

-¡Terry! -Dijo Susana- te estábamos esperando ¿como te fue esta noche?

-Muy bien gracias Susana.

-Tenemos que hablar

-Si yo también quería hablar contigo de la fecha de la boda y los preparativos.

Ahí al lado de ellos estaba la madre de Susana.

-Necesito hablar contigo ¡a Solas por favor!

-Como se atreve mi susanita ¡no puede estar a solas con usted!

-Vamos señora ¡que le pasa! por favor -dijo en un grito-. He sido muy paciente con usted, por Susana pero ahora le exijo que nos deje solos.

-Esta es mi casa -dijo la Señora Marlow.

-A sí y a nombre ¿de quien está esta casa? Que yo sepa yo puse esta casa a nombre de Susana no de usted, ¿Quién la paga? ¿ quien compra la comida? Y la servidumbre soy yo, lo hago por Susana no por usted, le he guardado respeto pero ya es hora de que usted también me de mi lugar, está aquí por Susana, no por que yo lo quiera, usted le llena la cabeza a Susana de porquerías la autocompadece cuando ella es muy valiente, vale mucho, así que fuera de mi presencia, déjeme a Solas con ella ¡oh la sacó a la fuerza!

Salió la madre hecha una furia -insolente ¡esto no se va quedar así!

-Terry ¿de verdad piensas eso de mi?

\- Claro que si Susana eres una mujer valiente que vale mucho, lo que tu hiciste por mi no tiene precio, lo valoro mucho eres bella, te quiero pero no de la manera que tu quieres, a eso he venido necesitamos hablar.

-¡Ohhhh! terry -dijo ella, empezaron a rodar lágrimas en su rostro-. Terry yo te amo...

-Te quiero, agradezco infinitamente tu sacrificio de amor hacia mí, me salvaste la vida eso lo tengo muy presente, nunca lo olvidaré, me casaré contigo si así tú lo quieres pero primero tienes que escuchar lo que tengo que decir.

Aquella noche que Candy salvo tu vida, tu y ella eligieron por mi, no se preguntaron acaso que quería yo, ella sólo se marchó dio por hecho que me quedaría contigo, si te dije que te escogía y decidía quedarme contigo; fue por ella, se lo prometí pero quiero que sepas que no te amo. ¡Amo a Candy! querer negar este amor es como negarme a mí mismo; es como pedirle al oro que deje de serlo aún en el fuego, este amor no cambiará. Aún se que la amo más cada día, si tu lo quieres me casaré contigo pero nunca habrá intimidad entre nosotros no podría jamás estar de ese modo contigo , si es verdad que tu me amas también sé que lo entenderás tú mereces algo mejor se que hay alguien que estuviera dispuesto a amarte como mereces.

-¡Terry! pero yo te amo a ti -lloraba ella.

-Lo se pero quiero aclarar contigo lo que siento lo que llevo dentro, cuando me fui de ti; me perdí en el alcohol pero verla a ella a lo lejos me hizo recapacitar, recordar mi promesa para ti, aquí estoy a tu lado, si estoy en este lugar es por el grande Amor que siento hacia ella, debo ir de gira será larga tal vez llegue a finales de año necesitas tiempo para pensar y meditar qué quieres de verdad.

-¿quieres esta vida para los dos? -pregunto-. Toma el tiempo para pensar en ti, ve a las terapias, conseguí el Nombre de un médico para tu prótesis encuéntrate a ti misma; ¿como puedes decir que me Amas? si no te amas a ti misma, vales mucho Susana, no escuches a tu madre que siempre dice ¡ay! mi pobrecita Susana, sólo se compadece de ti.

Ese coraje que tuviste para Aventarme y salvarme sacalo para ti misma cuando llegue a finales de diciembre hablaremos, la decisión que tomes yo la respetaré pero siempre y cuando estés dispuesta a estar a mi lado como yo te lo acabo de decir con mis términos, siendo compañeros y amigos -se inclinó besó su frente-. Salgo por la mañana, tengo mucho que hacer y preparar no creo poder venir a despedirme, la miró con pesar por las palabras que acababa de decir eran duras pero necesarias...

-Charly, se quedará en New York, estará para ayudarte y apoyarte en lo que necesites el es mi mano derecha no tiene caso que vaya conmigo, si necesito algo le mandaré un telegrama, al igual tu si pasa algo dile a el que me mande un telegrama en la ciudad que esté, el tiene mi itinerario de viaje de los días que estaré en cada ciudad.

-¡Adiós Susana!

Ella quedo sin palabras sumergida en su dolor, pensando en aquellas palabras que él dijo.

Regreso su madre a la sala al ver que Terry se marcho.

-¿que te dijo? Susanita.

-Nada madre, que empieza la gira y no lo veré hasta finales de año.

-Susana ¿como?

\- Basta madre ¡déjame sola! necesito pensar, serán unos meses difíciles pero tiene razón he sido cobarde me he sumergido en mi baja autoestima, ¡esto se acabó terry! encontrarás una Susana diferente ¡créeme terry! que así será... Y tal vez así empiezes amarme y verme con otros ojos.

Toda la compañía Stradford tenía un vagón privado para sus actores para su privacidad.

Terry sentado con sus ojos cerrados prefería hacerse el dormido que tener que interactuar con ellos, se sentó una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel a su lado, le dijo al oído

-Se que estas despierto no te hagas -río ella-. A mi no me engañas te conozco muy bien.

-¡Ay! Karen siempre tan oportuna.

-¿Cuanto por tus pensamientos? no, no me digas yo lo sé...

-¿Así que crees que sabes que pienso?

-Claro yo soy adivina no sabías.

-río Terry.

Vaya vaya tenemos una actriz adivina no te he visto tu bola de cristal -Soltó la carcajada el joven actor

-Se que piensas en ella en Candy, la volteó a ver, de un momento a otro desapareció su sonrisa.

-Se lo que sienten mutuamente yo la conocí en la Florida y el día del estreno de Romeo y Julieta ella entró por mi al teatro, pues sus lindos primitos le quitaron el boleto que tu le habías dado, ella te ama yo lo pude ver ese día, se que tu la amas se que tus pensamientos son de ella, es una pena que estén separados pero nada es para siempre querido amigo tal vez un día tu camino se cruce con el de ella y se entrelazen, así es la vida.

El solo la miro, no dijo nada

-Mejor te dejo ese silencio me da miedo y te entiendo, mejor me voy antes que me corras a patadas y tu mirada me mate, sigue con tus dulces pensamientos...

Terry volvió a cerrar sus ojos y pensó ¿dónde estarás? ¿qué harás? ¿con quien estarás? mi pecosa... Verte fue un aliciente a mi vida, me dio nuevas fuerzas para seguir adelante eres mi inspiración, sueño con tu olor ese día que te abrace por detrás en las escaleras del hospital inhalar tu olor tu fragancia, se tu sabor con aquel beso robado, quisiera saber como sabes toda tú, mi pequeña pecosa, pero creo que está será mi tormento y agonía existencial, ¿acaso podré seguir adelante? sé que no será fácil pero lo intentaré Amor mio. No se, si en esta vida podamos estar juntos.

* * *

"curar las heridas y seguir adelante no es facil, pero el el camino..."

Paulo Coelho


	3. Chapter 3 sanar las heridas

**Capitulo 3 Sanar las heridas**

La florida

El tren sonaba su silbato, anunciando su llegada

\- Por fin -dijo Candy.

\- Así es pequeña hemos llegado, te dejaré en casa de Paty ¿está con su abuela verdad?

\- Si Albert

-Yo me iré al hotel, vendré a verte en dos días cualquier cosa me conseguirás en el hotel Breakers ubicado en Palm Beach ahí están mis datos si necesitas algo mandas un mensaje yo vendré oh mandaré al chofer por ti, para que te traiga, mis planes son estar aquí más de un mes, te quiero cuidate.

\- Si Albert nos vemos.

Entonces Candy bajó del carro e inhalo el aire.

-Mmm huele delicioso, a naranjas -se dijo.- Ay Candy sólo piensas en comer se regaño así misma, guiño su ojo.

\- Bueno ya Estamos aquí tocó el timbre de aquella hermosa casa Blanca a las orillas de la playa con hermosas palmeras y jardín frontal con hermosos árboles de naranjos floreciendo, abrió la Abuela Martha.

-¡Hola! Candy, ¡que bueno que llegaste!

-¿Qué pasa Abuela?

-Paty lleva semanas encerrada, no come, sólo pica la comida no permite que nadie entre, sólo dejan las bandejas con comida a la entrada, las retiran, ponemos nuevas no come la comida, sólo prueba un poco los líquidos ya no se que hacer ya intente todo.

-No se preocupe abuela trataré de hablar con ella, está en una fuerte depresión esto llevará su tiempo abuela no se preocupe sólo el Amor, la paciencia y la ayuda de Dios nos ayudará para recuperar a Paty de donde esté pérdida.

-¡Paty! ¡Paty! ¡Paty! soy yo, Candy abre la puerta por favor.

Y mientras tanto al otro lado de la recámara dentro del baño Paty con una cara con ojeras muy pálida más delgada de lo normal se veía frente al espejo roto, no quería más seguir sintiendo el dolor desde la muerte de Stear.

-Ya no soy capaz de soportar no puedo me siento muerta en vida, para que seguir adelante Perdóname Abuela...

-¡Paty por favor abre! -gritaba Candy.

-Lo siento Candy Adios...

Con el espejo roto frente a ella y al lado una tina de agua caliente Paty se sumergió en ella totalmente.

-Abuela martha necesito llave ¿dónde está?

\- Oh, si deja voy por ella, -corrió la viejecita trayendola-. Aquí está Candy.

-Candy abrió la puerta a toda prisa todo estaba en oscuridad, las cortinas gruesas oscurecían todo el cuarto no se veía nada, ropa, cosas tiradas en el piso, hablaba Candy.

-¡Paty! ¡Paty! ¿donde estas? -prosiguió caminando al baño entró y lo que vio era una tina pintada en color rojo al igual que en el suelo rastros de sangre.

Grito Candy -¡Paty! ¡Paty! qué has hecho la saco rompió un pedazo del vestido tirado en el suelo y enredó sus muñecas tenía que detener la hemorragia de sangre y después prosiguió dando respiración de boca a boca -gritó Candy.- Abuela! llame una ambulancia.

-¡Vamos! Paty no nos dejes, no te vayas Stear, no será feliz en la forma que has hecho las cosas te necesitamos yo te necesito, la abuela te necesita...

-Ya llegaron los paramedicos Candy, -dijo la abuela Martha.

-Yo voy con ella soy enfermera

Le dijeron que estaba bien y la dejaron subir junto con su amiga y le dijo a la abuela Martha.

-Nos vemos en el hospital " Holy " ahí es donde la llevarán.

-Está bien Candy- decía la Abuela con lágrimas en sus ojos viendo como se alejaba la ambulancia.

Llegaron a urgencias, varios doctores se llevaron a Paty, hacia la puerta de emergencias, no la dejaron pasar

-¡Por favor soy enfermera! -le dijeron lo siento tendrá que esperar.

-¡Vamos Paty! tienes que salir de está! -decía la rubia-. ¡Tú puedes amiga!

Estaba en la sala de espera, manchada de su ropa, llena de la sangre de su amiga Paty la Abuela Martha a su lado esperando que saliera un doctor por aquella puerta para darles noticias.

Candy pensaba en sus adentros, te entiendo en cierta manera Paty si yo siento un gran dolor y sé que Terry vive, no me imagino cuán más grande es el tuyo. Pero se que Stear, no estaría deacuero con la decisión que tomaste. Se que te recuperaras y podremos hablar de esto mi querida Paty.

Salió el doctor en ese momento quitó el tapabocas -y dijo:

-Familiares de Patricia O Brian.

\- ¡Si aquí! -dijeron al unísono Candy y la Abuela Martha.

-¡Doctora Kelly ! -exclamó Candy.

-¡Candy! -dijo la doctora también.

-Ella estará bien se tomaron los pasos indicados para que no se desangrara hiciste lo correcto.

\- ¿como lo sabe? doctora.

-Tú ropa candy, fue justo a tiempo estamos haciendo un transfusión de sangre ahora; ella estará bien.

-Podemos verla -pregunto la Abuela Martha

-Por ahora no, después de la transfusión, y que sea trasladada a su cuarto, podrán pasar a verla.

-Gracias doctora Kelly -dijo Candy.

\- No gracias a ti, hiciste lo correcto eres una buena enfermera, pero ven vamos a mi consultorio tengo un par de ropas tal vez te quede algo para que cambies esa ropa pues no te has visto cómo te miras, vamos sígueme -le pidió.

\- Si gracias Doctora Kelly, es un gusto volver a verla, no en estas circunstancias pero me alegra verla desde Greyton

\- Si lo recuerdo, siempre estaré agradecida contigo Candy, por lo que hiciste por mi y mi hermano Arturo gracias a eso puedo estar con mi hermano quise escribirte, pero aquella despedida fue tan apresurada que jamás nos dimos direcciones donde escribirnos pero hoy los hilos de la vida nos han entrelazado otra vez, se que es una circunstancia dolorosa para ti, por la situación de tu amiga pero mira la vida me permite darte las gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi hermano.

\- De verdad -dijo candy-. Como es la vida y los hilos de esta.

-Ahora estamos juntos mi hermano y yo vivimos aquí en la florida, Arturo trabaja en una clínica para animales y hace trabajos para el zoológico, le retiraron los cargos, se demostró su inocencia, sólo tuvo que pasar unos meses en cárcel por el cargo de huir pero quedó limpio del asesinato por el cual lo culpaban.

-¡Oh! ¡Gracias a Dios! -dijo la rubia.

-En un zoológico trabaja Arturo, inmediatamente Candy en su mente recordó aquella época de antaño junto Albert y Terry, llevando ella la tortuga de Paty y viendo reír juntos a Terry y Albert sus más dulces recuerdos.

-¡Candy! ¡Candy! ¿estas bien?

-¡Oh! sí doctora Kelly!

-¿Todo bien candy? - volvió a preguntar al mirar, su cara cambiar de expresión.

\- ¡Oh! si, si Kelly estoy bien.

-Tu amiga se recuperará ya lo verás.

Tengo el nombre de un colega con el que tal vez ella quiera hablar cuando se recupere, él primer paso es que ella hable, tiene que sacar el gran dolor oh la circunstancia que la haya orillado a llevarla a querer atentar contra su vida.

\- Era la novia de mi primo él fue a la Guerra y falleció.

\- Lo siento candy no sabía.

-Está bien Kelly, no te preocupes a sido muy doloroso para toda la familia, pero se que ayudaremos a Paty ha salir de esta.

-Si Candy, así será ya lo verás.

\- Gracias Kelly, ahora tengo que avisar a Albert lo que pasó, Annie y Archie sería bueno que vinieran, todos le demostremos apoyo ha Paty, no está Sola.

-Es buena idea mientras más seres queridos estén a su lado y se sienta amada, se que más pronta será su recuperación, no del cuerpo sino espiritual Candy, ella necesita ser sanada de adentro hacia afuera.

-Si lo sé Kelly gracias. Está bien si regreso en un par de horas para poder entrar a ver a Paty, te prometo te regresaré tu ropa limpia y planchada

-No te preocupes Candy a sido un gran gusto verte.

Candy llegó al hotel Breakers donde estaba Albert y preguntó por la Habitación del Señor William Albert Andrew

-Habitación 308 tercer piso Srita Andrew -respondió el recepcionista.

\- Gracias

Subió necesitaba del abrazo de su hermano, el que siempre le daba calor y confort a su alma agobiada -tocó la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta Albert se sorprendió -¡pequeña ! ¿Que pasa? ¿estas Bien?

\- ¡Oh Albert! -Lloro en sus brazos-. Paty quiso quitarse la vida.

-¿Como?

-Si llegué justo a tiempo unos minutos más tarde, no quiero ni pensarlo.

El extendió sus brazos hacia ella y la Abrazo

-Todo estará bien Candy tú lo has dicho estuviste en el tiempo exacto, ni antes no después era el momento exacto en el que Dios decidió estuvieras ahí para ella y todos estaremos con ella apoyandola.

\- Yo lo sabía... que algo no estaba bien, algo pasaba en ella al no haber ido a la reunión del hogar de pony, pero no me imaginé que tan mal estaba tanto con ganas de no seguir viviendo me siento tan mal.

-No pequeña no te sientas mal, lo importante es que estas aquí y todos la apoyaremos en el proceso de su recuperación, mandaremos por Archie y Annie, yo debo estar aquí quizá dos meses por el consorcio hotelero y de restaurantes en los que quiero invertir pues con estos tiempos de guerra es mejor que la familia tenga su dinero en varias inversiones pues se que vendrán tiempos difíciles, pero bueno no quiero agobiarte más con negocios, también tengo que decirte algo que tal vez no sea tanto de tu agrado

-¿Que pasa Albert?

-Neil está aquí con su padre se que no es de tu agrado mucho.

-No te preocupes Neil después de que tú cancelaras el matrimonio, no me dirije la palabra me evita lo más que puede y en parte se lo agradezco a diferencia de Eliza que nunca pierde la oportunidad de querer hacerme sentir mal, pero tú sabes, a mi no me importa se que es así por la falta de amor en su vida, pido a Dios un día lo encuentre y su corazón de hielo se derrita y cambié -miro ha Albert le guiño su ojo y le sacó la lengua y el no pudo evitar reír.

Ay, pequeña eres imposible tu miras siempre la parte positiva de todo, en medio de un cuarto oscuro tu encontraras belleza y esperanza.

Pasaron los días Cady iba al hospital con Paty, le hacía compañía pero Paty se había negado hablar no pronunciaba palabras desde lo pasado, Candy la peinaba le hablaba anécdotas de niña en el hogar de pony vividas con Annie y Tom, le leía libros, pero el silencio en Paty persistía, Candy sabía que debía ser paciente con ella y sentada en la ventana del cuarto de hospital mirando hacia el jardín de este mismo, pensaba, se que pronto hablarás Paty y todo ese dolor que cargas tendrás que compartirlo y lo llevaremos juntas, se que así será volteo a mirarla y le dijo:

-Bueno Paty hoy es tu último día aquí mañana vamos a casa y tengo muchos planes para las dos.

En eso entró la Abuela Martha

-Candy, ya llego tu relevo ve a comer algo debes estar hambrienta, aquí ha una calle del hospital venden unas deliciosas sopas y sándwiches no te preocupes todo estará bien.

-Está bien abuela nos vemos en un rato, caminando por los pasillos de hospital ella podía oír su estómago gruñir, se dijo creo que mi estómago no puede negarlo soy una comelona, muero de hambre, llegando a la salida del hospital se disponía a bajar los escalones cuando se estacionó un carro delante de ella, bajo Albert de él.

-¿A dónde pequeña?

-Ay Albert, muero de hambre, estoy aprovechando que Paty está con la Abuela Marttha.

-Vamos a comer yo no he Almorzado tampoco, sube al carro -ella río.

-Vamos caminemos está aquí a una calle, no seas flojo Albert.

El asintió con la cabeza

-Está bien caminemos que esto de estar sentado en la oficina atrofia los músculos buena falta nos hace, llegaron a la entrada del pequeño restaurante pero confortable, salía de él un olor que hizo que el estómago de Candy se escuchara mas fuerte.

El rubio dijo:

-Creo que el pequeño monstruo que llevas dentro está apunto de salir, debemos darle de comer sino no, no quiero imaginar que pasará -los dos rieron a carcajadas.

-Creo que sí y no quieres conocerlo y morir ¿verdad Albert? -ella río.

\- ¡No, no quiero! busquemos una mesa.

En la parte trasera vio Candy una mano levantada.

-¡Oh! la Doctora Kelly, ven vamos Albert, se acercaron a ella, Candy los presentó el tomo su Mano, depositó un pequeño beso sobre ella y le dijo:

-Mucho gusto Doctora Kelly, Candy me ha hablado mucho de usted, es un honor conocerla

-El gusto es mío señor William.

-¡Oh no por favor! dime Albert -pidió.

-Bueno, entoces te pido lo mismo dime sólo Kelly.

-Es un trato -respondió mirándola a los ojos.

Ella no pudo dejar de admirar esos hermosos ojos color azul cielo, de repente otro sonido de un monstruo apunto de salir del estómago de Candy los hizo voltear, sonrió la doctora dijo:

-Había olvidado que hay un gran monstruo dentro de ti Candy -río ante el sonido-. Aunque en Greytone eras una enfermera excelente siempre salía esa parte de ti.

-¡Vamos Kelly, no me apenes!

-¡Oh vaya vaya candy! -dijo el rubio- creo que no soy el único en conocer tu secreto del ser viviente que llevas dentro.

Y ahora todos reían al unísono sin parar, tomaron lugar en la mesa, ordenaron de comer, mientras tanto Kelly le contaba anécdotas sobre Candy cuando estuvo trabajando con ella, de cómo la ayudó con su hermano y como Candy pensó que era un hombre cuando la conoció.

Abrió los ojos Albert

-Si no te asombres era necesario para que me tomarán en cuenta y hubiera un respeto hacia mi persona, si hubiera llegado en vestido me hubieran sacado a patadas de ahí esos mineros

-Así que tú también eres una rebelde igual que mi pequeña Candy.

Esa parte del relato despertó en Albert admiración por ella, aunque él a su edad había conocido ya hermosas mujeres, más por su posición y herencia, que era como cebo a muchas damas no había encontrado una mujer como ella; Candy los miro a los dos con una sonricilla pícara.

Al otro día por la mañana Candy llevaba en sus manos una charola con el desayuno la depósito en el buró abrió las cortinas de par en par, le dijo a Paty.

-¡Vamos floja es hora de despertar! hoy es un hermoso dia, desayunemos en el balcón tienes una hermosa vista desde aquí, es un pecado no aprovecharla -la tomó de la mano, caminaron hacia el balcón donde se podía ver el mar en todo su esplendor Paty sólo pico la comida, se disponía volver a la cama cuando Candy le dijo:

-¡Ah no! es hora de vestirte, caminemos en la playa te hará bien que esos pies tuyos toquen el agua, es un estupendo día y como no piensas hablar yo tomo las decisiones, Paty sólo abrió sus ojos, se dejó vestir, salieron empezaron a caminar por la playa Candy corría como niña pequeña y Paty la observa hasta que trastabilló y cayó en el mar hasta quedar totalmente empapada Paty río.

Candy la voltio a ver, si eso había provocado la risa de su amiga valió la pena, lo haría mil veces mas, de momento se desvió la mirada de Paty y pudo observar un tortuga lastimada a la orilla del mar corrió a tomarla en sus manos Candy acercándose dijo:

-Déjala ahí ¿para que la ayudamos? tal vez ella quiera morir, ¡no quiere nuestra ayuda! la rubia lo dijo con palabras de trasfondo para Paty.

\- ¡Candy! ¿Como puedes decir eso? ¡ella nos necesita!

-Y yo se, que tu nos necesitas a nosotros tus amigos, tu abuela, acaso no lo ves nosotros te necesitamos a ti no te vamos a dejar sola, no estas sola entiendo tu dolor en cierta manera.

No se lo he dicho a nadie yo no estoy con Terry no lo volveré a ver, mi pérdida no se compara a la tuya, pero Stear también es mi pérdida, el era mi primo, era hermano, hijo, todos sentimos su pérdida grandemente nunca lo olvidaremos su risas sus inventos.

Empezaron a rodar lágrimas en la cara de Paty. Y abrazó a la rubia, sus lágrimas se convirtieron en un grito desgarrador y sollozos.

Candy le decía abrazandola.

-Llora Paty, llora todo lo que tengas que llorar, el que tu no quieras estar en esta vida es querer negar el Amor tan grande que tuviste por él, es un amor tan grande que no dejará de ser nunca, honralo con tus memorias se valiente por él, por el tiempo que Dios te permitió estar a su lado pero también, deja que su alma sea libre y feliz donde el se encuentre.

Yo perdí a Anthony hace unos años yo lo amaba pero te repito lo que me dijo él un día, la vida es como una flor nace muere y renace en nosotros, en nuestras memorias, deja que Stear renazca en ti, la forma en que lo honres, es recordando todos los bellos momentos.

* * *

"Llorar no es de debiles, nacimos llorando por que llorar es coger aire sacar lo que nos duele y seguir adelante "


	4. Chapter 4 amor Consciente

**capitulo 4 Amor Consciente**

La florida

A la Mañana siguiente de que Paty se desahogara y llorara todo lo que tenía que llorar despertó  
-¡Cady! -La llamo

-que bien despertaste vamos levántate Paty vamos a ir a un lugar especial  
-¿adonde candy?  
\- es una sorpresa debemos velar por nuestra amiguita tomó la caja donde estaba la tortuga y la rubia de ojos verdes, dijo verdad (Julie 2) y guiñando su ojo mirando a la tortuga. Vístete vamos ir con un amigo que nos ayudará con ella.

-¿un amigo? No sabia que tuvieras amigos en la Florida

\- yo tampoco lo sabía hasta hace poco, llegaron a una clínica veterinaria de animales entraron las dos chicas y un joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos cafés le hablaba a una gaviota

-estarás pronto bien sólo serán unos pocos días verás que te recuperas y volverás a volar amiguita.

-¡Hola Arturo !

-¡Candy!

El corrió a abrazarla qué gusto verte me dijo mi hermana que estabas en la florida, me dio tanto gusto escucharlo nunca pude decirte gracias por todo amiga, lo que hiciste por nosotros

-no tienes que agradecer. Miro el hacia atrás y pudo ver una hermosa muchacha con antojos y un hermosos cabellos castaños al hombro.

-Arturo te presento a Patricia O'Brian es mi amiga  
Paty le extendió la mano y él la tomo no pudo evitar mirar sus vendajes él sabía algo de lo sucedido un tarde Kelly le contó lo sucedido a la amiga de Candy y sabía por qué de la vendas en sus muñecas de ella, el depósito un beso en su Mano y ella quito su Mano rápido y las escondió detrás de ella.

-Hemos venido a pedir de tu ayuda dijo Candy encontramos una amiguita y está lastimada de una de sus patas y de su cabeza no se; si se deba quedar aquí oh con tus indicaciones podamos cuidarla nosotras, el la revisó y -mencionó

-por ahora es mejor que se quede aquí, en unos tres días yo se las llevaré y podrán seguirla cuidando hasta que pueda ser devuelta al mar que les parece

-Fantástico -dijo candy!

Saco un cuaderno el y pidió la dirección ha Paty ella se la dio

-estará pronto bien ya lo verás y se que después de mi, contigo tendrá un buen cuidado la chica de anteojos bajo su mirada, candy sonrió

-¡gracias por todo Arturo!

-te esperamos en tres días

-Claro que si candy.

-¡Candy! -que pasa Paty

-me sentí avergonzada

\- Yo se paty, ¡es guapo verdad! -río la rubia

\- ¡Candy! No es lo que estás pensando esa cabecita dura que tienes que se siente Cupido todo el tiempo.

\- Con voz apagada -dijo- es por mis muñecas el vio mis vendajes me siento avergonzada por mis decisiones

-el ni se fijo en eso Paty tranquila es un buen amigo el es hermano de la doctora Kelly tu doctora ellos son buenas personas Paty, nunca te juzgarán.

Pero ven vamos te llevaré por tu  
sorpresa

-¿qué es candy?

\- No puedo decirte nada se que te gustará el carro de alquiler llegó a la estación de tren.

-Candy ! ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Aguarda en un momento y lo sabrás.

-¡Paty! ¡Candy! -Gritaba Annie y un joven corría detrás de estas con varias maletas en mano. Hasta que llegó a sus dos queridas amigas y las abrazo, las tres lloraron de alegría de estar reunidas nuevamente.

Y un joven elegante a lado hizo un sonido con su garganta -cof, cof... carraspeo

-¡oh! Archie -dijo la rubia- que gusto que estén aquí.

-Si es un gran sorpresa para mi -dijo Paty- gracias por estar aquí se los agradezco tanto.

-Te queremos Paty -dijo Annie- tu dolor es nuestro dolor no somos hermanas de sangre pero los lazos que se han formado entre nosotras son mas fuertes, tu dolor es mi dolor querida Paty te extrañamos tanto en la reunión del hogar de Pony.

-Así que aquí estamos planeando estar aquí un tiempo, tendrás que soportamos -dijoArchie.

-tú y la Abuela Martha nos tendrán que ver nuestras hermosas caras -amenazó en broma Archie-. Nos hospedamos donde está el tío William, pero a partir de mañana prepárate, pues créeme nos divertiremos mucho.

Mañana pasaremos por ustedes para almorzar les parece bien -anuncio Annie

-Sí -dijo Paty.

-haremos un picnic en la playa.

-pero recuerden llevar mucha comida -respndio Paty- pues tenemos a un monstruo dormido dentro del estómago de Candy!

-¡rieron! Todos al unísono

-vamos chicos eso no es cierto como pueden pensar eso de mi -respondió Candy

*New York*

En new York Susana había decidió demostrarle a terry que la iba encontrar diferente.

Así cuando ella le dijera que si quería casarse con él no importando que no tuvieran intimidad

-se que cambiaras de parecer y me amaras... pensaba, el carro se había detenido y escucho la voz varonil que le dijo señorita Susana hemos llegado.

-Gracias Charly, el la ayudo acomodarla en su silla de ruedas sólo ibán ella y el joven, le pidió a su mamá dejarla sola no quería escucharla si iba a dar este paso sería sola y no con su mamá siempre compadeciendola.

Llegaron al consultorio y le dijo a Charly

-me ayudas, es que alguien me tendrá que ayudar, mi madre no está aqui

\- Si claro Señorita

-dime Susana Terry te aprecia mucho y si el es tu amigo eres mi amigo también  
\- si Susana entraron al consultorio, el doctor pidió

-por favor pongala en la camilla debo revisar a la Señorita Marlow el la tomo en sus brazos y la cargó ella pudo sentir un agradable olor a maderas, que se despedía del cuerpo de Charly,

-puede retirarse joven dijo el Doctor

\- si doctor -contestó él

ella lo tomo de la mano  
\- No me dejes ¡por favor ! quédate, doctor está bien si él sólo se voltea, pero por favor que se quede  
\- si para usted está bien Señorita por mi no hay problema.  
La reviso el Doctor

-en efecto usted puede usar prótesis para caminar llevará un tiempo hacerla y después tendrá que empezar poco a poco a caminar con ella no será fácil necesitará terapias pero será un cambio de vida para usted y también es una condición que vaya con un consejero, tiene que hablar con usted

-¡yo no lo necesito!

-es un requisito, lo mismo hacemos con los hombres que han llegado de la guerra y necesitan prótesis usted decide  
\- si irá doctor -dijo Charly- yo me encargo de eso ahí estará Susana.

El doctor salió y Susana lo miró

-¿por qué hiciste eso? Charly!.

-Eres una mujer muy valiente el simple hecho de dar la vida por mi hermano lo demuestra esto no es nada yo estaré aquí para apoyarte, el hablar con un consejero es una tontería a comparación de lo que ya has pasado Susana, -la tomó en sus brazos para depositarla en la silla de ruedas ella sintió una sensación cálida.

Algo que no pudo descifrar y sólo pensó como terry no está aquí y vería lo que estoy haciendo.

===========================  
*La Florida*

Después de aquella plática que tuvo candy con Paty a la orilla del mar la mejoría de Paty fue visible Lucía hasta bronceada de las caminatas que le hacía hacer su amiga aventurera, y de los picnics hechos por Archie y Annie, por las caminatas en la tarde ya sea en un parque o en la ciudad para ir de compras cosa que Annie nunca desaprovecharia obligandolas a comprarse hermosos sombreros, vestidos y los desayunos de las mañanas frente a la playa, las dos solían desayunar en el balcón y platicaban sonrientes.

-Creo que ya es tiempo de dejar libre a (julie 2)

\- si ya es tiempo Paty hoy en la tarde sería perfecto.

Entró por la puerta de la habitación la Abuela Martha muy emocionada con un hermoso ramo de iris azules no era el primero cada semana había llegado uno para la srita Paty O'Brian llegaban solas sin tarjeta candy le mencionó que esas flores simbolizaban la fe y la esperanza ¿quien las enviará? era la interrogante de las tres mujeres en casa, ni siquiera una tarjeta oh remitente había cuando las llevaban. Pero de lo que sí estaba segura Paty es que era un mensaje secreto para ella pues la primera vez que lo recibió candy le dijo el significado de estas.

-Sea quien sea que te mande estas flores quiere que tengas fe y esperanza Paty

-dijo Candy una tarde, tal vez nunca sepas de quien provengan pero Nuestro creador usa a las personas como si fueran hilos y este es un mensaje de Dios para ti Paty.

Recordó Paty y corriendo a tomar el ramo de flores las inhalo como sin con cada respiro de estas surgiera en ella nuevas esperanzas para seguir adelante.

Esa tarde había tres amigas juntas una bella rubia de ojos verdes, una hermosa castaña de ojos azules y una bonita chica de anteojos y mirada dulce decidió dejar a su pequeña amiguita tortuga ser libre, estaban las tres paradas frente al mar con sus pies sumergidos en la arena rompiendo las olas en ellos cuando miraron y a unos pasos un joven de cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos negros con una gaviota entre sus manos que también la iba liberar pues él había estado cuidado de ella

-Es Arturo -dijo candy-. ¡Arturo! ¿qué haces aquí?.

-Voy a dejar a mi pequeña amiga en libertad

-Oh De verdad Paty hará lo mismo con (Julie 2 )

-que bien hoy es un gran día -mencionó, el miro ha Paty

-quieres que lo hagamos juntos

-Sí -respondió ella

\- ven hagámoslo y al mismo tiempo lo hicieron los dos en ese instante.

Para Paty fue como acabar de soltar todo aquello que la había hecho sufrir era el momento en que estaba dejando ir a Stear llenándola de nuevas fuerzas y esperanzas, haciéndola volver en sí Arturo

-ella estará bien ya lo verás Paty, se recuperó muy pronto, tubo a las mejores cuidadoras ella se sonrojo y rió

-gracias Arturo.

El preguntó -¿quieres caminar un poco?

-Me encantaría voltio hacia Candy y Annie y con las manos dijo Adiós.

-Vaya vaya ¿quien es? -pregunto Annie.

-se llama Arturo es un gran amigo

-¿pero de dónde lo conoce?

-bueno esa es una larga historia, que tengo que contarte vamos por un té helado y te contaré la historia.

-Si que es una historia interesante daba un sorbo a su ice tea desde la terraza de la casa y no es feo -dijo Annie.

-¡ay! Annie no cambias tu cabeza ya está maquinando cosas pero a decir verdad a mi también me cuadran esos dos le guiño el ojo.

-Candy necesito hablar contigo

\- Si dime Annie

-no se como empezar trago saliva

-¿todo está bien? -pregunto la ojiverde

-¡No Candy! -empezó a llorar

-quería hablar contigo pero lo ocurrido con Paty no lo permitió ni las circunstancias, no se había dado el tiempo y ahora que Paty no está necesito desahogarme contigo terminaré mi relación con Archie.

-Annie ! ¿que dices?  
-Si déjame hablar Candy después me dirás lo que tu quieras.

Hace tiempo que siento distante ha Archie ni siquiera hace el intento de tomar mi mano. No se supondría que si me ama buscará ese mínimo contactó conmigo, este tiempo de noviazgo he sentido que es más un deber u obligación hacia ti; el por que está conmigo y yo lo Amo tanto que no soportó que este así conmigo le voy a dar su libertad.

-¿como puedes pensar eso de Archie?

-No sería el primero que sienta algo por ti y se aleje de ti al querer cumplir un deber que tú les has pedido Candy

Tu sabes, yo se que Terry te ama pero está con Susana por un deber y por que tu se lo pediste.

-¡Annie!

-Es verdad, lo sabes bien Candy pero yo no soy como Susana he sido egoísta y me he querido hacer la ciega en todo esto pero no mas, lo Amo y deseo su felicidad y si la misma no es conmigo.

Le doy la libertad para que la encuentre, tal vez contigo

-¿como puedes pensar eso? ¡Annie! yo jamás lo aceptaría es mi primo

\- pues si no eres tu con cualquier otra pero que sea feliz le daré su libertad me duele con todo mi corazón pero sé que será lo mejor para los dos.

La rubia se quedó callada pues sabía en el fondo que lo que su amiga le acababa de mencionar sobre terry era verdad. Pero pensaba diferente sobre la relación de ellos.

-¿Cuando piensas hablar con Archie?

-está noche y tal vez vuelva a la casa de campo de papá; a donde aquella tarde nos llevó de pequeñas lo recuerdas donde te atragantaste de tanta comida

-si lo recuerdo -rieron las dos,

-Necesitaré un tiempo a solas empezó a llorar es tiempo de irme; no sé que haga de mi vida pero debo mirar hacia adelante eso lo he aprendido de mi hermana le tomo la mano, Paty se a recuperado la veo sonreír y puedo irme en paz.

La abrazo la rubia  
\- te admiro Annie eres muy valiente en tomar esta decisión. No estoy de acuerdo pero te apoyo amiga.

-¡Gracias candy! gracias por entenderme.

Durante mucho tiempo he vivido en una burbuja de cristal queriendo creer que todo está bien y no es así, sé que he obrado mal desde niña cuando yo si acepte ser adoptada y después permitir que mi madre me alejara de ti en no escribirte, era niña no tenía el valor de contradecirla pero ver la pérdida de Stear y como Paty lo ha superado, tu siendo tan valiente en dejar tu gran Amor.

La vida es corta y debemos tener el coraje de enfrentar nuestros temores...

Limpió sus lágrima Annie, pues a lo lejos vio como regresaba Paty con Arturo.

Dejándola al pie de las escaleras que daban a la terraza de la casa de Paty por la parte de trasera donde el mar se miraba Arturo preguntaba a Paty

-podría volver a repetirse está caminata

-si claro cuando tu quieras.

-Entonces es un hecho estaré por ti mañana Paty a la misma hora tomó su Mano y la beso

-¡hola chicas! me extrañaron

\- ¡claro que si!, pero tu a nosotras creo no tanto -dijo Candy.

Se sonrojo Paty

-¿Todo está bien? -preguntó Patty

Pues miró la cara de Annie

\- si Paty es solo que tengo que volver a Chicago mi papá no se siente bien, mintió Annie

-¡Oh! Lo siento mucho y te entiendo Annie está bien te extrañaré pero no te preocupes por mi estaré bien nunca volveré a cometer la misma tontería agradezco tanto tu amistad y el que vinieran gracias muchas gracias

-¿Archie se va también?

\- No lo creo está con su tío Albert se regresará con él en unas semanas pues estos días lo a estado ayudado en asuntos familiares y Archie está contento se siente como pez en el agua creo que esto de los negocios es para el.

Me voy, las abrazó y emprendió su camino al hotel donde tenía una cita con su novio el la esperaba para la cena en el restaurante del hotel.

El la vio venir y como todo el caballero que era se levantó y movió la silla para que ella se sentará

-Hola Annie que tal tu día ¿como están Paty y Candy ?

-ellas están muy bien y Paty está muy recuperada.

-me alegra tanto

-Archie debemos hablar

-¿sucede algo Annie?

\- Si, y tomando fuerzas de su interior habló

-Archie desde el colegio llevamos casi tres años de noviazgo y se que aún estamos jóvenes pero nunca haz hablado de un futuro juntos .

-¡Annie!

-Déjame hablar, si paro no podré seguir adelante, aguantado las lágrimas prosiguió, él la miraba sorprendido pues acaso la tímida Annie había cambiado para convertirse en una mujer que estaba rompiendo sus miedos.

No me tomas de la mano evitas cualquier contacto físico conmigo, se supone que si me amas es algo que anhelaras como yo lo hago y no estoy hablando de intimidad,  
Archie abrió sus ojos! no creía lo que escuchaba estoy hablando de tu cercanía sentir tu mano que tal vez me abrazarás nunca lo haces me evitas y no pienso seguir esta mentira de amor de parte tuya. No me amas, como yo a ti y esa es suficiente razón para que no estemos juntos, no así se que estas conmigo por que aquella tarde en San Pablo; Candy te lo pidió y se muy bien también lo que tu sentías por ella en aquel entonces oh sientes pero eso no quiero saberlo, ni me interesa

-¡Annie!

-¡Calla! te dejo libre, busca tu felicidad Archie no quiero sentirte conmigo por obligación no seré como Susana que retiene a terry sabiendo que ama a Candy! Se que si no es Candy y no lo será pues ella ama a terry más que su vida y no creo tengas una oportunidad con ella, pues ella sólo te mira como primo, se que encontrarás a la mujer que despierte el Amor y pasión que tienes para dar.

Archie no podía hablar quedó mudó

-vez ni siquiera pronuncias palabra por que se, que tengo la razón Ella se paró y dijo Adiós Archie te deseo lo mejor, que seas feliz y algún día encuentres lo que necesitas ella se levantó voltio sin mirar atrás y corrió hacia su habitación del hotel llorando. Lloro tanto hasta que se quedó dormida.

* * *

"Cosi mis heridas con el hilo del amor Consciente"


	5. Chapter 5 Amor Inconsciente

**capitulo 5**

 **Amor Inconsciente**

Los silbatos sonaban en la estación de tren, en la florida una chica de cabellos negros y ojos azules con un sombrero y tul para disimular los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar esperaba el tren de salida a chicago y del otro lado del andén llegaba un tren de Cincinnati en él venía un joven de ojos azul mar profundo estaba enfadado pues esta era una ciudad a la que no planeaba venir pensaba que tendría dos semanas de descanso cuando salió de Cincinnati y después seguiría Indiana, Robert Hathway lo convenció de hacer estas funciones sólo serían cuatro.

-Vamos terry, descansarás en la playa aunque sea otoño en la florida hay buen clima podrás tomar el sol he ir a la playa fue tanta la insistencia de su Amigo Robert Hathaway que aceptó, se lo debía; lo aceptó de regreso a la compañía Stratford después de haberse ido y haberse perdido en alcohol que se sentía en deuda y aceptó ir.

Su amiga karen lo convenció de quedarse en la casa de su tío que era doctor.

-¡Vamos terry! te conviene no tendrás que lidiar con las admiradoras puedes tener privacidad la casa de mi tío es grande hay habitaciones suficientes y está Mary la ama de llaves y cocinera hace una comida deliciosa comida hecha en casa ¡que buena falta nos hace!, que Acaso no estás aburrido de sándwiches y además está en la playa con una terraza maravillosa podrás descansar

-creo que me has convencido

\- de verdad ¡que bien! verás que no te arrepentirás bajaba del tren y observó a la señorita parada en el andén

es la tímida, -pensó- Annie ¿que hace aquí?

Un vuelco en es estómago sintió acaso su pecosa podría estar en la Florida volteo a todos lados. Tal vez sería posible.

-¿a quién buscas terry?

-¡no! a nadie Karen, es solo que pensé conocer a alguien pero me equivoqué creó es mi imaginación y el cansancio

-Nos espera el carro -le dijo karen

-si vamos

Todo el camino fue callado sumido en sus pensamientos karen ya estaba acostumbrada a ese cambio de humor de su colega siempre era así evitaba a la gente y tiraba de arrogante; así pensaba que era la gente el famoso jovencito,pero ella sabía muy bien la razón por la cual era de esa manera

Era una hermosa mujer de ojos verdes que alguna vez estuvo en la casa hacia donde se dirigían.

Ella había aprendido a entenderlo y había hecho una buena amistad con el.

-¡Hemos llegado terry! bajaron del carro y pudo ver una hermosa casa con columnas, y un hermoso jardín era una zona residencial.

Salió el ama de llaves que gritaba

-¡niña karen! ¡niña karen!

\- ¡Hola Mary! que gusto de verte, el ama de llaves miró a su lado y tartamudo diciendo

-es es Te te te rru ce Grand chester no lo puedo creer! -dijo mary

-perdonala amigo dije que no habría admiradoras y creo aquí tienes una muy emocionada jajajaja -rió ella.

\- mucho gusto Mary, Karen me ha hablado mucho de usted y de su exquisita comida.

-Hay joven es un honor tenerlo aquí pero disculpe mi reacción, karen no me dijo que vendría usted y verlo es un placer las fotos de los diarios no le hacen justicia joven

-terry río

-pasen pasen en un momento les preparo algo de almorzar deben estar muy cansados y hambrientos

-Si Mary no sabes cuanto -dijo karen

-Está mi tío en casa

-no señorita salió unos días por asuntos médicos

-entonces por favor muestra a terry su habitación.

-Claro que si mi niña.

-Con que mi niña -le dijo al oído terry

-si supiera que de niña no tienes nada jajajajajaj -reía Terry

\- ¡shhhh callate! eso tu no lo sabes idiota

-si supiera lo tremenda que es está niña karen,

-basta Grandchester -le dijo- ve te mostrará tu recámara Nos vemos en un rato para almorzar

Entró a la habitación era muy acogedora pero lo mejor de todo era su pequeño balcón con vista al mar. Abrió sus puertas

-creo que por fin podré descansar un poco aunque sean pocos días creo lo disfrutaré respiro el olor a mar y cerró sus ojos era increíble como los olores nos remontan a recuerdos aunque de ellos hayan pasado muchos años, Inmediatamente vino a su memoria aquella noche de año nuevo en el Mauritania donde conoció a su pecosa la primera vez que la vio entre la bruma, ese olor a mar trajo recuerdos, unos ojos verdes sus pecas la bruma te ame desde el primer momento...

La tarde anterior después de la despedida de Annie y que Paty subiera a su habitación a dormir. Candy oyó que tocaban la puerta y al abrir era Arturo.

\- Hola ¿qué haces aquí? ¿todo está bien?

\- si es solo que debo hablar contigo. Podría ser mañana a mediodía en dirección hacia donde caminamos Paty y yo sólo camina hacia esa dirección tu me encontrarás, necesito hablar contigo de Paty

-si claro ahí nos vemos

-no le digas a ella por favor.

-No te preocupes diré que voy a ver a Albert nos vemos ahí Arturo.

Terry abrió sus ojos y ni en sus más remotos sueños pensó ver lo que estaba delante de él, era su pecosa frente a un chico de cabellos castaños oscuros el muchacho llevaba un ramo de iris azules en sus manos. Era su pecosa se restregó los ojos, el viento movía sus hermosos rizos con un vestido ligero de color blanco que la brisa movía y se pegaba hacia la parte trasera permitiendo ver sus curvas, bien definidas Cosa que para Terry fue difícil de no admirar y el muchacho parado frente a ella

-esto debe ser un error estoy muy cansado cerraré mis ojos contaré hasta tres y desaparecerá uno... dos... tres... los abrió, ya me estoy volviendo loco estoy demasiado cansado volvió a cerrar sus ojos pensando que eso era, si eso era una alucinación, los abrió y no la imagen de los chicos seguían ahí delante de él y se preguntó ¿qué haces aquí? y ¿quién es ese Idiota? Con el que estás, sintiendo un calor que subía de su estómago hasta agolpar en su cabeza, no parpadeaba. ¿Que hace con ese idiota? no dejaba de mirar hacia el mar y ver a ése par.

Pero ¿por qué? te enojas estúpido! acaso no estás tú comprometido, ella tiene derecho a rehacer su vida con quien ella quiera; Pero nunca en la vida me imaginé verlo con mis propios ojos, Acaso no tiene derecho, Claro que lo tiene se respondía el mismo . Y yo que le puedo ofrecer, nada estoy amarrado a Susana por un deber y aunque no vaya ser un matrimonio con intimidad prometí que me casaría si así ella lo quería al regresar, y se bien Candy, que aunque abandonará a Susana y te buscará nunca me hubieras aceptado. Miraba cómo el joven ofrecía el ramo de unas flores azules y vio como la cara de la chica tenía una expresión de asombro y alegría ¡Oh por Dios! Lo está disfrutando está feliz .

Cuando de repente la voz de karen lo sacó de sí.

-terry llame a la puerta varias veces pero como no contestaste decidí entrar; el almuerzo está listo miró hacia donde terry no podía dejar de mirar

\- Candy! -dijo karen -es Candy !

\- Sí y está con un ¡grandísimo idiota!

-¡Terry!

El prosiguió mirando y vio como ella se acercó a él y lo tomó del hombro y él dijo

\- ¡Oh! ¡no!, no veré esto y se encaminó a la puerta de la habitación, karen preguntó

-¿adónde vas?

-Tengo que salir de aquí necesito un trago

-Pero el almuerzo está listo

\- he perdido el apetito no me esperes hoy y con zancadas fuertes salió y azotó la puerta.

Karen siguió mirando y vio que lo único que hizo candy fue tomarlo del hombro como en apoyó siguieron platicando y después el chico se fue y ella devolvió el ramo de flores. eso fue todo lo que pasó entre ellos dos.

ella pensó yo tengo que averiguar qué pasa si no dejo de llamarme Karen Cleys .

-grito -candyyy! Candy!

Desde el balcón la chica rubia alcanzó a escuchar su nombre a lo lejos y volteó

-Karen es karen estaba tan preocupada que no se percató que estaba parada frente aquella casa que alguna vez ella visitara.

\- ¡Candy ! Esperame, karen corrió bajando de la casa y saliendo por la parte trasera donde habían unas escaleras que le permitían el acceso a la playa .

-¡Candy! Hola ¿como estas?.

-Muy bien karen y ¿tu?

\- Muy bien también.

-¿estas de vacaciones Candy?

-de visita con una amiga vive aquí a unas casas, se llama Paty.

-¡Que bien Candy! nunca pensé verte aquí.

-Y tu Karen no se supone debieras estar de gira leí en los periódicos que están recorriendo toda la nación con la obra de Romeo y Julieta

-si así es Candy sólo que tenemos dos semanas de descanso y yo decidí venir con mi tío

Omitió el que habría unas presentaciones especiales no sabía si la ojiverde lo sabía pero se imaginaba que sería incómodo para ella por el tema de Terry. Y a karen lo que le interesaba era averiguar ¿quién era ese chico? que había estado con ella hace unos momentos, Pero dime te vi con un joven ¿es tu novio acaso Candy?

-Noooooo! -Respondió ella

-es que pude ver que te dio un hermoso ramo de flores.

-No eran para mi karen es un Amigo se llama Arturo y esas flores son para mi amiga Paty a la que he venido a visitar.

-¡oh ya veo! perdona si te he incomodado es que pensé si tienes novio no quería ser descortés e invitarlos a cenar a los dos.

-Muchas gracias karen pero mejor porque no vienes tú a tomar el té conmigo y Paty le encantaría conocerte cuando vea que le llevó una estrella de Broadway se alegrará.

Muchas gracias Candy qué te parece si voy ha las seis de la tarde, para que poder también disfrutar del atardecer

-Es un hecho nos vemos en un rato y Candy se despidió dio la vuelta para regresar hacia la casa de Paty.

Karen no desaprovecharia la invitación entre más pudiera averiguar. Para poder decirle a Terry de cuán equivocado estaba y que era un cabeza dura. Pensó ella como es la mente y juega con nosotros ya me imagino todo lo que imaginaste en esa cabezota tuya terry eres un tremendisimo idiota.

-Creo que hoy no te veré estarás llorando tu pena en un bar Grandchester.

Y Candy caminando hacia casa de Paty recordando Lo que le había dicho Arturo y por que motivo la citó cuando ella llegó lo saludo y vio que tenía en las manos atrás de él, ella no mencionó nada y le preguntó

\- ¿Que pasa? me dejaste muy intrigada cuando me dijiste que querías hablar conmigo de Paty

-Es que tengo algo que decirte

-Si dime y moviendo el sus manos hacia el frente le dio el ramo de iris azules

-¡Arturo! eres tu!

con un rostro de asombro y alegría

-eres tú quien manda a Paty las flores no lo puedo creer ¡que felicidad!

-Candy el día que conocí ha Paty en la clínica de animales cuando la mire yo conocía ese rostro, lo que había detrás de esos anteojos; Ella es hermosa pero cuando la mire por primera vez vi la desesperanza, las ganas de no querer vivir es una sombra de depresión en la mirada, la conozco muy bien. Es el mismo que pude ver en mi Madre hace mucho tiempo.

-¡Arturo! No tenía idea...

-si mi padre falleció en un accidente y mi madre estaba con nosotros, en cuerpo pero ella estaba perdida en algún lugar lejano hasta que... hizo una pausa y tragó saliva al recordarlo era doloroso, entonces la rubia se acercó a él y tomo su hombro como apoyo y prosiguió él; hasta que se quitó la vida nos quedamos solos Kelly y Yo, esa es la razón por la cual Kelly estudió medicina siempre pensó que pudo salvar a Mamá, y yo al ver las muñecas de Patty supe que no estaba equivocado.

Decidí empezar a mandarle flores que simbolizan fe y esperanza al principio yo lo hice con el sólo propósito de amistad pero ahora mi corazón siente cosas por ella y tengo miedo de ser rechazado, se cuanto amo a Stear me lo platico ayer y supe también cómo falleció.

\- Arturo ella es Feliz recibiendo tus flores se que con el tiempo te ganarás su corazón.

-¿de verdad lo crees?

-Si, lo sé créeme, Sigue mandado las flores y ten paciencia como hasta ahora yo se que esos iris azules son un mensaje secreto que ella entendió desde un principio, pero ahora creo debes hacer una mezcla con otra flor no lo crees le guiño el ojo y el tiempo te dirá cuando revelarle a ella

-ten -le devolvió el ramo-. Así que hoy tendrás doble trabajo y añadió ella-: Tienes que ir a la florería y poner tal vez algo que signifique amor junto con estas iris azules.

-¡gracias candy!

-No hay de que Arturo, gracias a ti por confiar en mi.

Eso es lo que en realidad sucedió entre candy y Arturo pero para terry había sido una declaración de amor y ella con alegría aceptaba esas flores.

El saliendo de la casa bastante enojado tomó un carro de alquiler y pidió al chófer.

-Llévame a un bar, el que usted quiera.

-Si Señor, el chofer pudo ver por el espejo de quien se trataba nada menos que el famoso actor Terrence G Grandchester y pensó no lo puedo llevarlo a un bar de mala muerte lo llevaré al hotel Breakers en Palm Beach se paró frente al hotel y le dijo hemos llegado, el joven de ojos azul mar profundo le dijo

-¡es usted un idiota! le dije un bar no un hotel.

-Señor, dentro del hotel hay un bar como usted es una persona distinguida supuse que estaría bien este lugar.

-Lo siento -respondió el joven le pagó-, quédese con el cambio.

Entró tan enojado y se sentó en la barra sin fijarse quien estaba a su lado, pidió una botella de whisky, Tomó el vaso y sirvió, copa tras copa que bebía quemaba su garganta y parecía que subía más su enojo y dolor en lugar de apagarlo, tenía más de un año que él no bebía desde aquella vez que encontró a su buen amigo Albert.

"¡Oh amor poderoso! Que a veces hace de una bestia un hombre, y otras un hombre una bestia."

"Conservar algo que me ayude a recordarte, sería admitir que no te puedo olvidar"

-William Shakespeare! -Dijo la voz de un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel al hombro, elegantemente vestido, que estaba al lado suyo, terry volteó la cabeza y lo miró no era nada más que su viejo compañero de peleas en el colegio San Pablo.

\- vaya vaya mi gran amigo el elegante está aquí; Archie estaba tan tomado también que sólo río de no haber sido así tal vez se le iría a golpes en ese momento; como en los viejos tiempos, pero también el chico elegante tenía tantos demonios adentro luchando que aquellas palabras le causaron gracia respondió

-¡oh grandes amigos! los mejores -rio jajajajajajaj

aunque Terry sabía que para Archie él no era muy de su agrado, y aunque se pelearon más de una vez también recordaba cuando su hermano el inventor pudo hacer volar el avión de su papá, aquella vez en Escocia estuvieron toda la noche en vela, sabía que las peleas siempre tuvieron un motivo de fondo, ¡Candy! nada menos que su pecosa Terry sabía que Archie sentía algo por ella aunque estuviera con la tímida su forma de mirarla, pero acaso lo podía culpar, su pecosa siempre se daba a querer con todos y al final de todo Archie Tampoco fue el afortunado.

Pensó de no ser por Candy tal vez hubiéramos sido grandes amigos Se preguntó acaso estará aquí, igual que yo por candy queriendo olvidarla, sabrá lo de ese Idiota de la playa.

-Quien te viera elegante estás manchando a los Andrew -dijo terry

-¿Qué pensaría tu tío abuelo Albert?

-¿Acaso tu sabes?

-claro lo leí en los periódicos quién lo hubiera pensado él era mi confidente en Londres un gran amigo y enterarme si que me ¡sorprendí!

-No me importa, ahorita no me importa nada, Annie me a dejado se ha ido, ella es la única que me importa me acabo de dar cuenta que he sido un tremendo idiota y que la amo, siempre estuve consiente de su amor y ahora que se ha ido, he descubierto éste amor inconsciente y dormido que estaba dentro de mí, En cierta manera terry lo entendía él llevaba casi dos años de estar sin candy y saberla lejos sin su amor era una existencial agonía, y al contrario de su compañero de copas esa noche él quería que ese amor que sentía se volviera inconsciente para dejar de sufrir por ella

\- ¿Como? no entiendo Annie te ha dejado no lo puedo creer ella siempre tenía ojitos de borrego hacia ti y se ve que te amaba mucho desde el Colegio.

-Y me ama

-¿como? Te ama y te dejo

-si piensa que estoy con ella por obligación por honor por que Candy me pidió que estuviera con ella, te suena conocido Grandchester y mucho tiempo yo pensé lo mismo, pero ayer que me enfrento y me dejó pude ver cuánto la amo siento un dolor en mi pecho que siento que muero y tu con tu frase de Shakespeare diste en el clavo amigo

Y con voz unísono empezaron ha declamar los dos.

"Conservar algo que me ayude a recordarte, sería admitir que no te puedo olvidar"

-Hoy recuerdo cada detalle cada atención de ella por mi ¡soy un estúpido!

Terry lo miro, -pero si como tu has dicho ella te ama que haces aquí ve por ella.

Buscala no hay una tercera persona no hay nada que te impida ruega si es necesario demuestrale tu amor de todas las formas que puedas ¡vamos !

lo tuyo tiene solución en cambio yo; vivo de los recuerdos de las añoranzas de lo que hubiera podido ser y no es, estoy condenado a estar con alguien a quien no Amo, sólo es por agradecimiento por que así se lo prometí a Candy

Ella es la persona perfecta para mi lo sé, pero en el tiempo imperfecto la vida nos a llevado por caminos separados pero tal vez algún día se encuentren pero para cuando eso pase tal vez será demasiado tarde para un nosotros, Y tal vez nunca haya un nosotros.

Archie sabía de su relación y de la separación de ambos pero nunca imaginó que Terry la amara tanto de hecho lo despreciaba pensaba que él había hecho sufrir a Candy pero en ese momento entendió que fue una decisión mutua por deber, donde los dos sufrían eso era seguro.

-Y tal vez siempre sea así, nunca la olvidaré jamás aunque muera yo; este amor seguiría vivo, Y mientras viva tal vez haya esperanza de que nuestros caminos se entrelazen, Pero hoy puedo decirte que no es así

Guardaron silencio, era increíble ver la manera en que los dos se habían sincerado uno al otro, dejando ver su dolor mutuo.

-Si te sirve de consuelo Grandchester ella te ama lo se

-No es verdad hoy la vi en la playa con alguien y se veía muy felíz y no la culpo yo le pedí que fuera feliz.

\- De que hablas, ¡si que ya estás loco terry! Creo que ya hemos bebido demasiado ya alucinas,

\- es lo mismo que pensé hoy pero no es alucinación te lo juro yo la vi con ese idiota.

\- El loco Grandchester es mi nuevo amigo. -Jajajaja Rieron los dos juntamente

-El loco y el elegante vaya parejita -dijo Terry.

* * *

"Te amo…..

sin reflexionar,

inconscientemente

irresponsablemente,

involuntariamente;

por instinto

por impulso

irracionalmente"


	6. Chapter 6 Volverte a ver

**capítulo 6**

 **Volverte a ver**

Karen se dirija a tomar el té con candy y su amiga, llegando ahí Candy la presento, Paty no podía creerlo era Karen Cleys platicaron de muchas cosas, anécdotas del San Pablo, Karen le platicaba cuando la conoció por primera vez como escapaba con las sabanas por el balcón para poder llegar al estreno de romeo y Julieta de cosas del teatro pero no pudo evitar ver la mirada de tristeza de Candy cada que ella mencionaba algo y sabía que esa mirada triste y corazón tenía dueño, era Terrence G Grandchester.

Ella no tuvo que indagar más con lo que Candy le mencionó en la playa de que aquel joven no era nada de ella y sabía muy bien que debía decirle a su amigo terry; se despidió y saliendo tomó un carro le dijo al chofer llévame a todos los bares que haya debo encontrar a un amigo,

-Señorita -dijo el chofer- de casualidad su Amigo es el actor de romeo, a ella no la reconoció tanto pues karen usaba peluca en su interpretación de Julieta

-si el es mi amigo al que busco

-Si la llevaré a donde se encuentra el joven, Karen agradeció a Dios no tendría que ir de bar en bar y luego como mujer sola sabía que no sería fácil no le daba miedo era audaz y valiente pero sabía que la tarea de encontrar a terry no sería fácil, el hecho de que le tocará el mismo chofer que terry era una fortuna.

-¡vaya! ¡vaya! a quien tenemos aquí a un actorcillo de segunda y a mi querido primito Archie -decía Neal Legan.

-El Tío Abuelo te ha estado buscando y me mando de niñero a encontrarte, estas que no te puedes ni parar Archie y nada menos que con Terrence Grandchester, esto sí está para una fotografía -rió cínicamente, entrando por la puerta en el bar una chica hermosa de cabellos castaños a media espalda con una cita en la cabeza dijo

-¡Terry ! sabía que estarías aquí, Neal la miró y pensó Grandchester tu si que tienes buenos gustos

\- ¡Hola! -dijo él, Karen voltio y respondió

-¡hola! soy Karen Cleyss,

\- lo sé; eres más hermosa en persona que en las fotos de los periódicos,

\- ¡muchas gracias!, he venido por mi amigo,

-Terry tenemos que hablar, -yo vine por mi primo, disculpa no me presente soy Neal Leagan extendió su mano hacia karen y ella le dio la suya él la besó caballerosamente, le dijo -pero mira que par tenemos aquí;

-Debo llevarlo -dijo ella

-en esa condición será muy difícil mi primo Archie está hospedado aquí llevemoslos al cuatro de Archie tiene dos camas, y mañana vienes por Terrence,

\- ¿Son amigos de terry? -preguntó ella

-Si somos amigos del Colegio

\- ¡Amigos! -Dijo terry volteo a ver a Archie y soltaron la carcajada, jajajajaja

-no tienes idea karen son mis mejores amigos.

-Claro mejores amigos -decía Archie, riendo jajajaj

\- no les hagas caso dijo Neal están demasiado ebrios

-pero tienes razón sería lo mejor que Terry pase la noche aquí, -dijo ella y entonces cada uno tomando a los chicos por el hombro Neal a Archie y Karen a terry se disponían a llevarlos a la habitación y los hicieron trastabillar a ambos que Neil callo y encima de él Karen de modo que ella quedó entre las piernas del chico de mirada altiva, cara a cara que casi podían sentir sus respiraciones, Terry y Archie morían de risa también en el suelo aquello era un espectáculo pero por un instante ha Neal no le incomodo al contrario se lo agradecia al par de ebrios que reían,

-¿estas bien? -dijo ella incorporándose -si estoy bien y tu Karen estás bien te lastimaste

-no,

-es mejor pedir ayuda a unos mozos que nos ayuden a subirlos a la habitación

-si será lo mejor

\- de verdad no te lastimaste estoy tan apenado este par me la pagarán mañana dijo Neal, Pensó me la pagarán, para nada esto es lo mejor que me a sucedido desde hace mucho tiempo se sonrió.

-Deja los llevó a la habitación espérame aquí déjame invitarte algo de comer o cenar, en forma de disculpa

\- ¡Oh no es necesario! -dijo ella

-¡claro que si!, Neal cuando quería podía ser todo un caballero si se lo proponía y su carácter había cambiado mucho al alejarse de su madre y su hermana cuando el tío abuelo canceló el compromiso con Candy viajaba constantemente con su padre y una tarde el tío abuelo lo invitó a montar; hablo con él, le hizo ver y razonar que lo que sentía por Candy no era amor sino un capricho las palabras de él lo hicieron reaccionar y lejos de sentir odio contra Candy se sentía muy apenado por eso siempre la evitaba lo más que podía.

-ya están en el dormitorio -dijo Neal,

karen estaba de pie a la entrada del comedor del hotel ven vamos te invito a cenar

\- Está bien, ella tomándolo del brazo se encaminaron.

A la mañana siguiente Candy se paró muy temprano quería ir a ver a Archie pues sabía que Annie se había marchado y debía saber que pensaba hacer Archie al respecto, se arregló con un hermoso vestido verde de tela fresca que le compró Annie y arreglo su cabello suelto con una cita en la cabeza sus amigas la habían convencido de empezar a dejar las coletas, le decían que su cabello era hermoso y debía lucirlo suelto, así de esa manera le llegaba hasta la cintura.

cuando abrió la puerta un mensajero traía un hermoso ramo de iris azules con mezcla de Azaleas blancas. Lo tomó y subió corriendo a despertar a paty,

-¡Paty! mira creo que te quieren mandar otro mensaje secreto ahora tiene Azaleas blancas

-¿qué significa ? -Candy respondió - No te lo diré eso tendrás que averiguarlo tú

-¡no seas así! Candy tu eres la experta en flores recuerdo que en San Pablo todos los libros sobre flores los leías tú, en tus ratos libres,

-si así es tenía obsesión por las rosas y todo le que tuviera que ver con flores, sentía que al hacerlo recordaba a Anthony pues él, las amaba tanto y yo al aprender de ellas me sentía un poco más cerca de él no es que sea una experta pero si aprendí el significado de varias de ellas

-¡vamos dime candy!

-Nooooo, es algo que tendrás que hacer por tu cuenta hoy viene por ti para caminar Arturo; pues aprovechen y vayan a la biblioteca, se que él te ayudará con gusto.

Le aventó una almohada a su amiga en la cama

-¡me la vas va pagar candy! La rubia le guiño el ojo y le sacó la lengua

-nos vemos en la noche se despidió.

Llegando al hotel Candy subió al cuarto de Archie, ella empezó a sentir una punzada en el pecho, se detuvo y respiró que es esto creo que tendré que ir al doctor, Tocó la puerta de la habitación toc...toc...

No respondía nadie, -que raro me dijeron que aquí estaba Archie en su habitación siguió tocando, Mientras un muchacho de ojos azul mar profundo se despertó con los toquidos. Pues con cada toquido su cabeza retumbaba, sentía que estallaba,

\- ¿Quien es? El idiota que hace tanto ruido, y toca a esta hora de la mañana, si eres tu Neal ya verás...

Abrió la puerta y frente a él, la más hermosa Aparición, se frotó los ojos otra vez, no puede ser es esta resaca ya me hace ver alucinaciones y la chica rubia de ojos esmeralda parada frente a él, ahí estaba como la más esplendorosa aparición más hermosa que nunca, y ella lo miraba anonadada aunque estaba despeinado y con la ropa del día anterior con su camisa abierta que dejaba ver su bien definido cuerpo, sintiendo un calor y escalofríos a la vez, latiendo su corazón a mil por hora sintiendo que se salía de su pecho, para ella también era una aparición se miraban fijamente para los dos era difícil articular una palabra, un silencio total los cubría hasta que Candy rompió el silencio

\- Terry!... ¿Que haces aqui?

\- Es lo mismo que pregunto Tarzan pecosa ¿que haces Aquí? no sabía que en este hotel tan elegante aceptaban monos pecosos, para tu información acaso no sabes que la compañía tiene cuatro presentaciones aquí en florida y es que Candy con lo sucedido con Paty se había enfocado tanto en su amiga que no miro periódicos, en varias semanas ella no miró ningún tipo de diario, pasaron todas estas noticias sin que ella se enterara, en ese momento comprendió por que Karen estaba en la florida.

\- Pues no lo sabía y no me interesan las noticias del espectáculo ha decir verdad, él sintió un dolor en el pecho ella no quiere saber nada de mi.

-Eres una mentirosa pecosa se que has venido a pedirme un autógrafo.

Y empezaron con su juego de palabras que muy bien conocían los dos, una fachada que bien les convenía a los para ocultar sus sentimientos.

\- yo pedir un autógrafo tuyo ¡eres un arrogante engreído! por si no te has dado cuenta estás en el cuarto de mi primo Archie. ¿Dónde está el?

-mi amigo está dormido

-Tu Amigo! Desde cuando Archie es tu amigo.

-haber déjame pensar desde hace 12 horas -río el

-deja de jugar conmigo necesito hablar con Archie dio un paso para entrar a la habitación y vio a Archie profundamente dormido, con cosas tiradas en el piso y ropa pues cuando los subieron a dormir tiraron varias al tropezarse con todo lo que se les atravesaba.

Y el no pudo desaprovechar la oportunidad la tomo de la mano pegándola a su pecho,

-pero si quieres en lo que despierta nuestro amigo yo puedo ayudarte en lo que tu quieras le dijo al oído.

Ella sentía mariposas en su estómago la tomó por sorpresa, el pudiendo oler su perfume de rosas aquel que él añoraba oler cada día; era lo mejor que le pudiera pasar, sumergiendo su cara entre sus rizos. Habló a su oído nuevamente,

-¡Candy! es un gusto volver a verte pecosa,

La última vez para los dos la despedida fue tan dolorosa, ni siquiera en sus más remotos sueños pensaron volver estár así de esa manera casi oyendo mutuamente su corazón.

-¡terry!

Ella trataba de moverse pero no podía mover su cuerpo no respondía, sentir como la tomaba de la cintura y sus palabras al oído, recargada en su pecho con aquella camisa desabotonada con ese olor a lavanda inconfundible era tan difícil reaccionar; sintiendo un calor que invadía todo su cuerpo. hasta que pensó en Susana y reacciono, de un impulso se apartó de él,

-¿qué pensaría? ¡tu prometida terry!

Como puedes hacer esto

-Candy es que tu no entiendes tenemos que hablar, dame la oportunidad de platicar contigo pecosa,

-Hablar ¿de que? que no has sabido cumplir tu promesa.

-¡por favor Déjame explicarte!

-¡ NO! no quiero ni necesito escucharte -gritó ella provocando que despertara Archie

-¡Candy! Ella lo miró y salió corriendo del lugar.

-¡Candy! -gritaba terry

La rubia corría lo más rápido que podía bajando las escaleras del hotel hasta llegar al lobby tropezó con Albert que venía con la doctora Kelly tomada del brazo.

Desde aquella vez que coincidieran en el Almuerzo Albert había invitado a Kelly a Desayunar ya varias veces le gustaba mucho platicar con ella ,era una mujer culta y hermosa de belleza natural no exuberante y era algo que no pasaba desapercibido para el apuesto hombre, pues, por ser quien era siempre en los bailes y eventos sociales sólo las chicas lo seguían por su apellido el lo sabía muy bien y Kelly en todo este tiempo ella sólo le brindaba su amistad desinteresada cosa que para él era algo poco común, y lejos de ignorarlo empezó a sentir sentimientos que él mismo no entendía hacía kelly.

Candy no prestó atención a la pareja y llorando le dijo a Albert

-¿por qué?! Albert debiste decirme que terry estaba aquí.

-¡terry! de qué hablas pequeña y oyendo un grito detrás de su pequeña

-¡Candy! ¡espera! Por favor no corras.

ella echó a correr nuevamente, bajaba terry corriendo detrás de ella, Albert lo detuvo

-¿qué pasa Terry?..

-Necesito hablar con ella.

-Déjala terry

\- No necesito hablar con ella; aquella noche en New York ella no me permito hablar y aunque no vuelva a saber de ella, me va escuchar, salió corriendo detrás de Candy.

Corrió a la entrada del hotel ya no pudo ver rastros de la rubia.

Miro hacia bajo y se dio cuenta de que no tenía zapatos, no le importó,

-¡Candy! ¿Dónde estás? cerró sus ojos.

-¡la playa! si fue a la playa y corrió hacia allá.

La rubia corriendo todo lo que podía correr se paró frente a la playa y llorando sin parar,

-¡Dios! -decía

-¿por qué?! ¿Por qué?!

volver a verlo sentirlo cerca, no podemos estar juntos; pensé que había logrado olvidar un poco y ahora se que no es así, es más fuerte que yo. Es imposible negar este Amor, ¡Ayúdame Dios! -grito

Y corrió hacia el mar sumergiéndose en él como si con aquella acción pudiera esconder todo lo que sentía, como si pudiera desprenderse de ese amor, sus lágrimas se confundieron con el agua salada, aguantaba su respiración debajo del agua, salió a la superficie cuando ya no pudo más, al salir y volver estar frente al mar cerró los ojos y este olor a mar la remontó al Mauritania la primera vez que lo vio.

-¡Acaso nunca te olvidare!

A lo lejos el la vio a su pecosa parada como estatua sin moverse empapada de la ropa y escurriendo se acercó lentamente permitiendo admirar la ropa pegada a su cuerpo dejando ver sus curvas su busto sus piernas sus caderas toda ella era majestuosa ante los ojos de él y oyendo su grito dijo

\- No me has olvidado me sigues pensando y amando como yo a ti, acercándose cada vez más la abrazó por la espalda hundiendo su cara en su cuello la misma manera como aquella noche de su separación.

-¡Candy! con voz baja y dulce a la vez,

-¡Te Amo candy! es algo que nunca dejaré hacer.

Si este Amor se acabará sería como decir que nunca existió entonces dejaría de ser Amor.

Y mi Amor por ti nunca dejará de ser, se lo que te prometí, se cual es mi deber, pero aquella noche te marchaste sin volver a mirar, pero por favor escuchame es lo único que te pido

Ella estaba inmóvil no pronunciaba palabras y permitía el abrazo, él siguió hablando, aquella noche tu y Susana eligieron por mi, y lo respete decidí quedarme con ella, por que así tu lo decidiste, prometimos que seríamos felices. Soy feliz con mi carrera con mis padres pero no con la mujer que estoy la respeto y estoy eternamente agradecido con ella pero no la Amo y ella lo sabe, antes de salir; a esta gira yo lo hable con ella, estaré con Susana me casaré con ella si ella así lo quiere pero no seremos un matrimonio común. No habrá intimidad entre nosotros no podría, sería traicionarme a mí mismo y a ti a la única mujer que deseo y amo; eres mi vida mi todo, estar con ella; pensando en ti sería lo peor que pudiera hacerle y hacerme no se lo merece por el mismo agradecimiento que tengo por ella, he sido honesto, estoy aquí a tu lado por que te amo y se que tu, si has sido feliz yo soy feliz, aquel día que te vi en la Clínica Feliz y Ayer que te vi con ese chico,

Ella volteo para mirarlo

-Si tu eres Feliz Candy yo lo seré, acercándose a ella tomándola por la cintura la acercó a su cuerpo y la beso.

Un beso que ella no rechazó a diferencia de aquella tarde de mayo, sus bocas se recorrían suavemente uno al otro empezando a ser un beso más profundo tocando sus lenguas, ella rodeo su cuello ella quería dejar de hacerlo pero su cuerpo respondía al beso del hombre que amaba más que nada en la vida,

-déjame llevarme tu sabor tu esencia, nuevamente la beso haciendo de este un beso donde ambos dejaban todo su amor, uno por el otro se separó y la miro

-aunque otros besos hayas probado ya no me importa.

-¿de que de que hablas Terry?

-¡Te vi ayer Candy!

Y me alegro por ti, no me importa que tus labios no sean míos Paffffff... una cachetada sono

-¿como te atrevez? ¡de que hablas! Terry

-¡Adiós Cady! me llevo el mejor recuerdo para mi vida, nunca te olvidare eres y serás mi gran Amor gracias por regalarme este hermoso recuerdo tus labios tu sabor los llevaré en mi ser, no quiero saber sobre tu nuevo Amor sólo sigue siendo feliz como hasta hoy se voltio y se alejó, el caminado lloraba en silencio talvez un dia te vuelva ha ver, mientras hay vida hay esperanza.

Ella cayó sobre sus rodillas y con sus manos entre su cara lloraba con Sollozos

\- ¡De qué hablas terry! no te entiendo!

Tu eres a quien Amo este beso lejos de olvidarlo es peor, como dejaré de pensarte de sentirte tocando sus labios lloraba sin parar de rodillas frente al mar.

Cuando sintió una mano en su hombro

-¡Oh Albert! ¿que voy hacer?, lo amo tanto pensé que ya no sentía, que estaba olvidando y ahora pasa esto cómo podré seguir, el la levanto y la abrazo se que no es fácil ni lo será pero eres valiente, se que tu podrás seguir tienes una vida, tienes amigos que te amamos no estas sola ella sonrió

-¡es verdad! -sonrrio

-vez eres más linda cuando ries que cuando lloras, animo pequeña te llevaré a casa de Paty estás empapada vamos.

* * *

"Tal ves nos separemos por caminos distintos

pero tengo la esperanza de volverte a ver"

* * *

hola si te tomas un tiempo para leer esta historia lo agradezco, mucho se que esta historia le falta mucho, para ser buena, pero es con mucho amor, para todas las que amamos esta historia, de Candy y Terry si puedes comenta y estare publicando un capitulo diario, esta historia ya esta finalizada asi que no las dejare a medias


	7. Chapter 7 Tomando valor

**Capítulo 7**

 **Tomando valor**

*La Florida

Pasaron los días después de aquel encuentro entre Terry y Candy, las presentaciones en florida fueron hechas por la compañía Stratford, terry se encerró en su cuarto no hablaba no le respondía a Karen sólo Mary entraba a dejarle sus comidas.

-¿Como lo viste?-preguntaba karen

-sólo se la pasa sentado en el balcón con sus libros, mi niña

-ya veo respetare su silecio ya hablaré con él cuando este mas calmado.

Candy también estaba ausente en sus pensamientos, Paty sabía que algo no estaba bien con Candy pero decidió darle su espacio ella estaba sentada en la arena abrazando sus piernas, Arturo y Paty sólo la miraban,

-la entiendo a vuelto a ver a Terry su gran Amor, le contaba a su amigo y la historia de por que se separaron

-si que es una situación difícil para ambos espero candy pronto se sienta mejor, Paty lo miro

-¿tu sientes algo por ella?

-¡Noooooo ! Paty la quiero como amiga te he contado por que la queremos tanto mi hermana y yo.

\- yo pensé -dijo Patty con su voz triste no sabía por que le incómodo tanto al pensarlo

-Pero si quieres saber, si hay alguien que ocupa mis pensamientos mencionó Arturo y mi corazón pero no soy correspondido

\- ¡lo siento Arturo! -dijo con voz triste

-tal vez algún día te cuente sobre ella Paty, Candy venía de regreso

-¿que hacen chicos? -nada platicando sobre un Amor imposible de Arturo

-¡de verdad Arturo! -dijo candy y miró a Paty, ella no podía disimular su molestia,

¡ay! Patricia O'Brian ya caíste pensó Candy

\- Bueno tal vez luego me cuenten he quedado de ver a Kelly me dijo que tenía que platicar algo conmigo nos vemos en la noche Paty.

\- si que te vaya bien

\- bueno Arturo tengo que hacer cosas con mi Abuela -dijo con un dejo de molestia Paty

-cuando nos vemos

\- no lo sé, se voltio y se fue

\- ¿Que paso Paty? que hice para que te enojaras tanto -pensó.

*New York

Faltaba un mes para fin de Año y Susana al principio, quería que ya fuera fin de Año para volver a ver a Terry pero durante los meses anteriores ella en sus pláticas con el consejero pudo ver que su amor hacia terry nunca fue amor, era ilusión algo que ella sólo idealizo había aprendido amarse a entender que su cuerpo era bello aunque le faltara una pierna y había hecho un gran amigo Charly, el siempre estaba con ella la esperaba en cada consulta comían juntos y cuando empezó a usar su prótesis el la apoyo la ayudó en varias ocasiones que estuvo apunto de caer, el la sostuvo entre sus brazos y para ella, era una situación que no le era indiferente le gustaba sentir su cercanía, su loción a maderas, en sus pensamientos sabía que era ella la que estaba sintiendo cosas, y el acaso podría sentir algún sentimiento hacia ella; él la seguía tratando igual nunca le dio a entender que también sentía algo y Susana no quería volver a ser rechazada, sabía lo que le diría a Terry cuando regresará ya tenía una contestación.

Charly siempre la trató con respeto pero él también se había enamorado de ella, empezó sintiendo admiración por la mujer que quería salir adelante, y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya había amor por ella, pero sabía que era la prometida de su hermano y jamás haría o diría algo a aquella mujer, estaba prohibido para él, también pensaba acaso esta mujer tan hermosa podría Amarlo o darle una esperanza, a un hombre como yo; con mi pasado y esas eran suficientes razones para poner una barrera entre los dos, y aunque eran felices juntos con su presencia mutua nunca dijeron nada.

La mamá de Susana estaba muy molesta con ella pues su hija la alejó por completo de sus decisiones y de hecho le compró un boleto de viaje para visitar a sus familiares lejanos para que supuestamente descansará pero era al contrario Susana descansaría de ella.

Su madre le pedía que no la mandara lejos, lo único que Susana le dijo, fue

-madre te Amo pero es el tiempo de tomar mis elecciones, cuando tu aprendas a respetar eso, estaré aquí para ti, es necesario este tiempo separadas, nos hará bien Madre.

*Chicago

Archie regresó a buscar a Anie la busco por semanas pero no la encontró, fue a la casa de la familia Britter y preguntó por ella al ama de llaves, salió y le dijo que hace varias semanas la familia había salido de viaje.

\- de viaje a Europa en tiempos de guerra ¡eso es mentira! Piensan que soy idiota

-los siento joven Archibald no puedo decir más, buenas tardes. Archie se quedó parado en el jardín pensando ¿Dónde estás Annie? Te necesito Amor. Ya no se dónde buscar,

\- Joven Archibald

-Sr Widman es usted

-¿como está?

-bien la familia Britter me llamó a trabajar

\- que gusto verlo siempre lo recuerdo a usted y Anthony cultivando las dulces Candy.

-si este viejo siempre recuerda al joven Anthony con mucho afecto y de hecho hace unos días estuve en la casa de campo de los Britter, la Señorita Annie me pidió sembrar dulces, Candy para que en la siguiente primavera broten,

-¡Annie!

\- si joven, la señorita está ahí sola sus padres están en New York ella ya tiene ahí varias semanas es la casa que se encuentra en la cercanía del hogar de Pony, Archie lo abrazo

-¡gracias Señor Widman!

\- de nada joven vamos vaya por ella.

Annie se había refugiado en la casa de campo de los Britter al principio no había hecho otra cosa que llorar su mamá la trato de llevar a New York de compras

\- vamos Annie no hay nada mejor que un buen vestido y sombrero para alegrarte,

-no iré estoy cansada de todo eso, un vestido no te da, ni dará la felicidad

-Como te atreves! a hablarme así deberías estar agradecida te adoptamos eres ahora una Señorita de sociedad

\- eso no lo es todo en la vida madre claro que se los agradezco a ti y papá he sido muy feliz pero ya no voy ha negar mi origen

pafff le dio una cachetada su madre.

\- si eso te hace sentir mejor madre está bien, hoy vas a saber la verdad cuando era niña me escogiste por qué Candy les tendió una trampa para hacer pensar que ella, era la grosera y mal educada, estoy aquí por ella, tu siempre la has rechazado y cuando llegue a ustedes fui aún más feliz, pero quiero que sepas que ya era Feliz en el hogar de Pony, hay mucho Amor ahí madre; la hermana María y la Srita pony inculcan amor y buenos principios, he decidido empezar a ayudar en el hogar de pony ver por los niños, buscar fondos para ayudarlos y como tu dices si soy una Señorita Refinada sacaré provecho de eso, ustedes tienen los contactos para yo empezar a trabajar en ello, a partir de hoy esto es lo que voy hacer madre se que no lo entiendes empezó a llorar te amo tanto a ti y a papá pero es la hora de tomar mi camino déjame hacerlo.

El padre de Annie entró por la puerta de la habitación, tomó el brazo de su esposa

-claro que si hija te apoyaremos con la familia Britter tienes nuestra primera donación al hogar de pony que será Anual

\- ¡oh papá! Corrió y los abrazo los amo tanto gracias, ellos también la abrazaron, se quedó sola durante esas fechas en la casa de campo y todas las mañanas iba al hogar de Pony ayudaba a la hermana María y la Srita pony les dijo de sus planes de recaudar fondos y que ya tenía tres donadores la familia Britter la famila Andrew pues el Sr William Albert contestó su carta diciendo que apoyaría con una cantidad mensual, aunque él ya lo hacía, este iba ser para el plan que tenía en mente Annie y la Abuela Martha ella también aportaría no sólo con dinero sino que vendría de la florida para ayudar la hermana María y la Señorita pony estaban muy contentas y agradecidas con Annie pero no dejaban de ver su mirada triste, una noche ella les contó lo sucedido con Archibald Cornwell.

-eres muy valiente estamos orgullosas de ti -decía la hermana María haz hecho lo correcto verás que Dios te recompensará.

\- he pensado en cómo se llamará nuestra Fundación

-como pregunto la Srita pony {Alas de Ángel} oh es hermoso Annie y asi serán, angeles ayudándonos, bueno debo irme nos vemos mañana, si hija descansa ve con cuidado.

Annie llegó a la casa de campo y Archie la miro de lejos sintió que de su estómago saldrían mariposas eran nuevas sensaciones para él, sólo la miro no se acercó, vio como en la planta superior un recámara prendida su luz la miró con los ojos que casi se salían de su órbita y su corazón se salía de su pecho como la chica se quitaba la ropa y ponía un camisón para dormir aquello para Archie era una locura

Annie se asomó por la ventana

\- que sensación rara debo estar muy cansada apago la luz y se acostó

-¡Annie me estas volviendo loco!

Archie decidió que al día siguiente la buscaría él venía dispuesto a pedirle que se casará con él ya no quería estar lejos de ella, la vida y las circunstancias la muerte de su hermano le enseñaron que la vida es corta y claro aquella platica con terry; debía aprovecharla, a la siguiente mañana Annie se alistó y caminó hasta el hogar de pony al medio día ella jugaba con los niños, con la nieve afuera era un día soleado todo blanco, cubierto de nieve y John preguntaba -¿cuando viene candy?

-supongo que muy pronto Paty está recuperada y de seguro antes de empezar a trabajar nuevamente los visitará además vendrá para las fiestas Navidad oh Año nuevo, Archie miraba desde la Colina de pony todo la imagen; no podía creer como Annie había cambiado ¡y si no me acepta! Se preguntó en voz alta una voz le respondió

\- pues si no se lo preguntas no lo sabrás

-¡Tom!

\- Hola Archie que gusto de verte no sabía que ahora eras un espía jajajajaja -río Tom

Archie no sabía donde meter la cara

\- Vamos no te apenes era una broma has venido a buscar a mi hermana

\- Sí sólo que no se como acercarme - Yo la traeré espera.

-¿Qué pasa Tom? -preguntaba Annie

-tengo una sorpresa para ti sólo que tendrás que contar hasta diez y abrirás los ojos me lo prometes -dijo Tom

\- Si está bien, -empieza dijo: uno...dos...tres...cuatro...cinco...seis...siete...ocho...nueve...diez...

-¡Archie! lo miro ella -¿qué haces aquí?

\- vine a buscarte

\- A mi ¿para que? creo que todo ya quedó aclarado entre nosotros,

-No no es así Annie yo te Amo no puedo estar sin ti, tu eres el Amor de mi vida por favor déjame demostrártelo,

-Archibald no mientas Candy te pidió que vinieras verdad

-no ella no tiene nada que ver, te amo no lo entiendes todas estas semanas he sentido volverme loco sin ti. No puedo estar sin ti; se acercó hacia ella la tomó de la mano, Annie temblaba la tomo por la cintura y le dijo al oído

-te Amo Annie Britter la miro a los ojos y la beso ella cerró sus ojos no sabía que hacer Archie siguio besandola saboreando los labios de Annie humedeciendo hasta que ella respondió, de un beso tierno empezó a ser apasionado y más profundo tanto que sus respiraciones de ambos se aceleraron Annie se separó pues oyó gritar a los niños a lo lejos, -ellos vienen -dijo Annie

-¿qué haces aquí?. Archie

-acaso no te quedaron las cosas claras te di tu libertad, quien te crees, cómo puedes venir a decirme que me amas, y lo has hecho en unos meses cuando en años de estar juntos no lo pudiste hacer, siempre tus anhelos y deseos estaban en otro lugar, no te creo

-acaso no lo sentiste en mi besó, te Amo Annie y tu me amas,

-si yo te amo, es verdad pero un beso no significa nada, teal menos no ahora, antes me hubiera vuelto loca, pero ahora no lo creó, lo disfrute no lo niego, pero para mi ahora hay prioridades, y en ellas no te encuentras tú, estaré viajando un tiempo buscando patrocinadores, para el hogar de Pony pienso formar una fundación, quiero que cuando regresé Candy encuentre una clínica en este lugar y poder ampliar el hogar para recibir más niños, ahora si me disculpas tengo trabajo que hacer Archibald,

-desde que me dejaste en la florida sentía que me volvía loco Annie, déjame acompañarte en los viajes por favor, eres el Amor de mi vida y he sido un tonto al no darme cuenta,

\- no lo creó Archibald,

-ya nos soy Archie pensó él, me estas matando Annie,

-yo creo que te acostumbraste a mi presencia siempre dispuesta para ti en lo que quisieras, no te confundas Archibald lo único que sientes es que te quitaron tu juguete y no sabes que hacer, eso, es lo que siempre he sido para ti un juguete en tus manos y a tu disposicion ve y buscate uno nuevo,

-como me puedes decir eso Annie, te Amo y voy a luchar por ti un buen amigo me dijo que si era necesario rogar lo hiciera y es lo que voy hacer, te conquistare si no lo hice antes lo haré de ahora en adelante, bueno debo regresar con los niños Adiós, se dio la vuelta y lo dejo ahí parado,

-¡te lo demostrare Annie! que te amo ya lo veras, regreso Tom,

\- lo siento creo que no se arreglaron las cosas entre ustedes

\- no pero se que ella me ama y lucharé para conquistarla,

\- si Annie puede ser igual de testaruda que Candy, si en algo necesitas de mi ayuda cuenta conmigo dijo Tom.

*La Florida

Paty y Arturo despedían a Candy en la estación de trenes

-Candy cuidate, pronto nos veremos estaré ahí en Navidad -dijo Paty

-si, Arturo también vendrá pues Kelly estará en Chicago probablemente se muden ahí, Paty miro Arturo sintió un dolor en el pecho, saber que él se iría a vivir a Chicago; subió Candy al vagón y empezó a moverse el tren, Candy sonriente les decía ¡Adiós! Paty bajo su mirada un instante y Candy le guiño el ojo a Arturo

-¡Adiós ! ¡Candy! le gritó Paty empezó a llorar pero no era por su amiga, era por lo que acababa de escuchar Arturo se irá, ella evitó salir con él desde el momento que supo que tenía una chica a la que amaba pero no era correspondido.

El la tomo de la mano, -¡ánimo!

-pronto verás a Candy y en una suave caricia limpió sus mejillas, ven tengo algo que mostrarte.

\- A mi. -Si vamos te lo mostraré

-esta bien le respondió, en el Auto ella le pregunto

-¿asi que te vas?, todavía no es un hecho a Kelly le han ofrecido ser doctora en jefe de cirugía en el hospital San Joseph de Chicago, pero también está considerando ir a Europa a ayudar

\- pero ¿como? ¡a la guerra!

-si pero mi hermana Ama ayudar y es una excelente cirujano yo la apoyaré en la decisión que tome; ella debe estar en Chicago unas semanas y después de Navidad tal vez se vayá, si así ella lo decide por eso iré también a Chicago unos días Candy y Albert nos han invitado a pasar Navidad con ellos podremos viajar juntos Paty!

-patty sonrió -será un placer viajar contigo Arturo, cambió la cara de Paty ella se entristeció,

-Puedo preguntarte algo

-sí respondió Arturo, ¿pero qué hay de tu Amor? la chica a la que quieres, si te vas de la florida

-de eso es de lo que necesito pedir tu consejo hoy le declarare mi Amor.

-¿Comoooooo?

\- No me importa que me rechace ella debe saber lo que siento tal vez no tenga esperanza con ella, pero debe saber que la quiero, que la admiro por ser tan valiente, y que me conformo con su amistad si así ella lo decide, detuvo el carro en un mirador que daba vista al mar

-¿pasa algo Arturo?, -creo que si necesito algo de la cajuela bajo, el saco el ramo de flores de iris azules y Azaleas aquel que había mandado a Paty durante meses cada semana lo sacó y lo puso detrás de el; camino hacia el lado de Paty y le abrió la puerta ven baja

\- ¡todo está bien!

\- sí mejor que nunca -dijo Arturo y extendiendo el ramo hacia ella le dijo tú eres mi amor imposible la persona ¡a la que Amo! Se que nunca me compararé con tu gran Amor, Se cuanto lo amaste y lo amas pues siempre tendrá un lugar especial en tu corazón y no estoy celoso de eso al contrario me permite ver la gran mujer que tu eres y cuánto puedes amar Sólo te pido me dejes formar parte de ti; en ese corazón dame una oportunidad de demostrarlo.

Ella tomó el ramo pero permaneció callada no lo podía creer su corazón latía sentía una sensación cálida pero no podía Articular palabras Arturo se volteo mirando hacia el Mar

-Entiendo Paty no tienes que decir nada sólo no me nieges tu amistad, supuse está iba ser tu contestación soy un idiota en pensar que !tu y yo! Ella caminó hacia el, depósito las flores en el piso y lo abrazo por su espalda,

-¡también te amo! Arturo has despertado a éste corazón que estaba muerto en vida, cada vez que te veía sentía latir mi corazón poco a poco empezaste a entrar en él y me lo negaba pero el día que me dijiste que amabas a alguien sentí celos y por eso te evite, Candy me lo dijo te has enamorado de Arturo y yo no quería aceptar ese hecho sentía que traicionaba a Stear y Candy me hizo ver que era Dios y la vida dándome una segunda oportunidad de Amar.

Y hace un momento que supe que te vas para Chicago lo confirmé ¡te Amo! ¡no me dejes Arturo!

\- El se voltio y la beso con un beso tierno yo también te Amo Patricia O'Brian no te dejaré y si he de irme tú irás conmigo entendiste la volvió a besar.

En el tren hacia Chicago Candy recordaba la conversación con Kelly le dijo que le ofrecieron la dirección en el hospital San Joseph y que la quería en su equipo de enfermeras especializadas

-será un honor Kelly trabajar contigo nuevamente,

-pero también estoy pensando ir al frente de batalla -dijo Kelly me han mandado llamar

-Kelly! -Mi vida no correrá tanto peligro como los soldados trabajaré en los barcos militares de la Cruz Roja tiene un tratado de Ginebra no pueden ser atacados sólo se ayudan heridos en ellos, para esto estudié para ayudar y salvar vidas este es mi propósito en la vida mi camino.

No tengo esposo,hijos,prometido,novio

-está Arturo pero él me apoya sabe que está es mi pasión estoy pensando seriamente ir pero cuando regresé volveremos a vernos. Candy aunque yo vaya dicen que en el hospital San Joseph esperarán por mi así que no te libraras de mi señorita Candy!

-y qué hay de Albert.

-Albert! De qué hablas Candy

-tu sientes algo por él, lo sé;

-si tal vez pero yo para él soy sólo una buena amiga así que este tema es caso cerrado candy!

candy tenía sus dudas sobre los sentimientos de Albert no había podido hablar con él, había estado muy ocupado y salió de urgencia a New York, así que ella indagaria tan pronto lo viera, y Albert sólo dejó una carta para Kelly

Querida Kelly

Tuve que salir de urgencia, por asuntos de negocios , a sido un gran placer conocerte estos meses tu compañía a sido muy agradable, gracias por brindarme está y tu amistad tan pronto me sea posible te escribiré cuidate tu siempre amigo.

William Albert Andrew

"El amor halla sus caminos, aunque sea a través de senderos por donde ni los lobos se atreverían a seguir a su presa"


	8. Chapter 8 Nuevos Caminos

**_Capítulo 8_**

 ** _Nuevos Caminos_**

La noche de Navidad había llegado, todos estaban reunidos en casa de lakewood en Chicago, Archie, Annie y aunque está sólo estaba por Candy le era bastante difícil tener que convivir con Archie, Albert y la tía Abuela, Eliza y Neal se encontraban en otra parte del gran salón también discutiendo en voz baja

-déjame en paz el hecho de que mis padres no estén aquí no quiere decir que tu lo seas decía Eliza a su hermano.

Paty platicaban con Candy como había sido la declaración de Amor de Arturo y todos estaban esperando por ellos para la cena pues habían sido invitados por Albert ha pasar las fiestas decembrinas con ellos pues Kelly tenía días de haber llegado a chicago

Candy le decía a Paty -muero de hambre ojala pronto lleguen gruño su estómago y ambas rieron

Tocaron la puerta, Albert y Patty se pararon sin disimular, Dorothy abrió la puerta

-Adelanté pasen cuando entraron Paty corrió hacia ellos y los abrazó

-que alegría que ya están aquí.

Albert sólo se quedó con la boca Abierta de ver a Kelly llevaba puesto un vestido rojo ajustado a su talle con los hombros descubiertos y escote en forma de corazón no era pronunciado pero sí bastante provocativo más para los ojos de Aquel caballero de ojos azules que estaba sin habla y con la boca Abierta, Candy se acercó a él y disimuladamente le dio un codazo

-Albert cierra la boca se te va meter una mosca -río candy en voz baja,  
-Ohhhh siiiii, no es que no hubiera admirado a Kelly en su belleza natural siempre que la vio era durante los desayunos en el hotel y estaba vestida con su bata de doctora pero verla vestida de esta manera con su cabello recogido y poder admirar sus hombros su cuello y toda ella en su esplendor hizo que él por primera vez sintiera algo que nunca había experimentado, no es que no conociera hermosas mujeres pero todas ellas siempre lo seguían por interés y al contrario Kelly sólo siempre le mostró solo su amistad y nada más, nunca vio una señal de parte de ella, en las cartas que se escribieron y eso lo había puesto de un humor que hasta su mano derecha George Johnson le preguntó

-¿que pasa William? Te noto raro desde que regresamos de la Florida

,  
-¡ay! George me conoces tan bien y tanto que sabes que en mi hay ahora una revolución que no puedo controlar.

-Mucho tiempo deje el aspecto personal, me he dedicado a los negocios familiares, a cuidar de Candy, Archie, a la Abuela y el resto de la familia, he antepuesto mis deberes antes de mis deseos, y uno de ellos era antes volver a ser libre, hoy entiendo y sé que soy feliz protegiendo y cuidando de mi familia los Amo tanto, pero hoy me doy cuenta que no puedo dejar de pensar en Kelly desde que la conocí sentí una coneccion con ella su forma de amar lo que hace, la forma de cómo encontró su camino en la medicina y siempre protegiendo a su hermano sobre el bienestar de ella, como perdió a su Madre al igual que yo, la Admiro y me siento como un idiota sintiendo esto y sabiendo que no soy correspondido se que ella sólo me aprecia como un buen amigo.

-William si no le preguntas no puedes asegurar que ella no sienta algo por ti, estás haciendo conjeturas, dile lo que sientes por ella y entonces si ella te contesta que no siente nada, atormentarte pero aún no William.

-arrepientete de lo que hiciste y no de lo que no hiciste; siempre me lo decías tú de niño recuerdas, has tenido valor para enfrentar las situaciones más difíciles, es increíble como el amor nos puede hacer los más valerosos o los más cobardes y te aseguro tu no eres el segundo.

-Gracias por escucharme George y por siempre estar a mi lado,

-eres como mi hijo lo sabes. Y volvió en sí de sus pensamientos cuando Candy lo llamo:

-¡Albert! Albert! No piensas saludar a nuestros invitados

-¡ si claro! es un gusto que estén aquí saludo a Kelly no dejaba de Admirarla la tomó del brazo y le dijo

-todo está listo para la cena sólo los esperábamos, pasemos al comedor mientras todos caminaban él se acercó al oído de Kelly y en voz baja dijo -¡ te vez hermosa!

-¡Gracias Albert! Ya sentados todos en la mesa cenaron tranquilamente y alegres pues está Navidad podían estar reunidos en família, después pasaron al salón de té y pidieron a Annie si tocaba el piano, mientras ella lo hacía. Los hermanos Leagan discutían y Neal jalo del brazo a Eliza para llevarla al estudio la tía Abuela Observó la escena;

-déjame en paz Neal  
-Eliza ya madura estabas planeando tirar tu copa encima de Candy ya eres una joven no una niña por qué insistes en tener ese odio absurdo contra Candy, acaso no tuviste ya suficiente tu la separaste de Terrence Grandchester en el Colegio San Pablo y no recibiste tu merecido por ello y había pruebas en contra tuya.

-Y dale con lo mismo hace unos meses ese idiota de Grandchester le dijo lo mismo el muy idiota a la tía Abuela en New York pero ya sabes ella no le creyó y acabé de convencerla que era mentira, jajajajajajaja rió cínicamente ella siempre me creé

\- si lo hace es por que te quiere demasiado y está cegada por su amor hacia ti,

-por favor esa vieja momia no quiere a nadie, al único que quiso fue a Anthony y después de su muerte es una vieja amargada,

-¡ Elizaaaaaa! Como te puedes expresar así de la tía Abuela

-es la verdad la muy estúpida siempre me a creído desde el robo de joyas cuando Candy trabajo para nosotros, una de mis venganzas más grandes hacia Candy fue el que la tía Abuela, se dejó llenar la cabeza de que Candy era la culpable de la muerte de Anthony es tan estúpida que me creyó, desde ese momento ella nunca la ha aceptado la desprecia, esa huérfana me tiene harta, y voy a lograr por medio de la tía Abuela seguirla fastidiado.

-¡Así que una vieja momia!

\- ¡ti ti tía abuela ! ¡Yooo yoooo!

-los seguí al estudio pues vi como Neal te jaloneaba pero dejaron la puerta entreabierta y he escuchado todo Eliza, -estaba bromeando

-paaaaf! se oyó una cachetada

-basta Eliza; no más mentiras e intrigas tuyas, me he dado cuenta cuán equivocada he estado contigo siempre creyéndote todo y yo como vieja tonta en esa parte tienes razon, escuchando tus intrigas, pero hoy se acabó; no más quiero verte en las reuniones familiares, a menos que sea muy necesario y tus padres estén presentes, tú tienes un fideicomiso con la Familia Andrew y te será dado hasta que te cases y que sea alguien que William apruebe y respecto a las mensualidades que yo te estaba dando no las habrá más

-¡perro tía! -¡pero nadaa! tus padres no están en una buena situación económica, William no permitió que tu padre se fuera a la quiebra, hoy te lo informo, y a partir de hoy si quieres recibir una mensualidad, ayudarás a Annie en la Fundación que a formado para el hogar de Pony, pero no pidiendo dinero oh buscando donadores tendrás que trabajar en el hogar de pony.

-¡jamás! Nunca haré eso ¡primero muerta!

-bueno ya lo veremos no creo que soportes estar sin dinero!

-Cuando cambies de parecer le pides indicaciones a Annie que debes hacer.

Y mientras no cambie tu postura no te quiero volver a ver y sal de mi vista ¡ahora!

-Neal le dijo, -tía Abuela no puedo creer lo que acaba de hacer,  
-si hijo me acabo de dar cuenta cuanto he estado equivocada y que yo soy en gran parte culpable del monstruo que es Eliza, trabajar en el hogar de Pony le enseñarán grandes lecciones de vida y aprender a valorar cada centavo que gaste ya lo verás si no me dejó de llamar Elroy Andrew, ven vamos tenemos invitados y no puedo ser descortés con ellos.

En el salón de té Kelly y Candy platicaban frente a un gran ventanal,

-Candy me marcho mañana para Londres, trabajaré en los hospitales de la Cruz Roja son grandes barcos que han adaptado como hospitales, no estaré aquí para Año nuevo se que te prometí ir al hogar de pony, lo siento no podré.

-ya se lo dijiste ha Albert

-No y te pido no le digas nada

-pero Kelly acaso no viste como te miro hoy Albert

-Candy me miró como cualquier hombre, que mira a una mujer bien arreglada él sólo siente por mi amistad,

-¡pero el!

-prometelo Candy estaré abordando el primer tren de la mañana.

-Candy se quedó callada mirando como caían pequeños copos de nieve, esto es para lo que yo estudié pensaba no hay nada que me detenga aquí, acabo de ser entrenada para cirugías más especializadas, necesito ocuparme en ayudar a otros, y terry está apunto de casarse, debo seguir adelante y esto es parte de mi camino. Recordaba que hace unos días miro el periódico y en la página principal decía: Terrence Grandchester vuelve de su gira y pronto contraerá matrimonio con su prometida Susana Marlow,

-Candy qué piensas ¿estás bien? -Preguntó Kelly

-si... Kelly iré contigo, mañana me voy contigo crees que sea posible

\- si pero que dirá tu familia no creo que les guste mucho la idea

-pues si tu no piensas decirle a Albert que te vas no veo por que yo tengo que hacerlo, sólo dejaré una carta para ellos se que me comprenderán a qué hora debo de estar en la estación de tren

-a las siete la mañana

-entonces te espero ahí.

Se acercó Albert -todo está bien con mi doctora y enfermera favoritas,  
\- si Albert todo bien le guiño el ojo transcurrió la tarde y Albert quiso estar a solas con Kelly para hablar con ella pero no se presentó la oportunidad pensó mañana la buscaré y le diré todo lo que siento.

A la mañana siguiente cuando todos estaban desayunando, bajo Dorothy Señor William hay una carta para usted y no está la Señorita Candy. -¿Cómo que no está? No, no está su ropa ni su maleta ella se fue.

Abrió la carta que decía:

Querido Albert:

Para el momento que abras esta carta voy de camino a Londres he decidido ir al frente en la guerra, bueno no al frente exactamente, Yo serviré en los barcos hospitales, no estare en riesgo estos barcos están bajo un tratado que se llama el tratado de Ginebra y no son atacados, esto ya lo debes de saber tu, no se preocupen por mí estaré bien, dile a Archie que no soy soldado, soy enfermera mi trabajo es salvar vidas, y a Annie que no llore que sea valiente y siga viendo por los niños del hogar de Pony y mis Madres que cuando regresé esa Clínica que planea construir debe estar lista así que no es tiempo de llorar Annie tienes mucho trabajo, diles que no importa que aunque yo no este, que sigan con sus planes no se detengan por mi y a Paty que la extrañaré pero me voy feliz porque sé que ha su lado está con un gran hombre que la ama y nunca más se sentirá sola, a la tía Abuela dile que la quiero y estoy agradecida por todo lo que siempre a hecho por mi incluyendo sus regaños, se que me quiere muy en el fondo, y a Eliza y Neal que deseo que encuentren su camino y el Amor, no te preocupes Albert no estaré sola Kelly y Yo nos cuidaremos voy con ella.

Albert dejó caer la carta al piso  
-¿Que pasa? Albert dijo la tía Abuela, ahora que a hecho Candy

-¡Albert! -dijo Archie seguía sin contestar rodó una lágrima en su rostro, Archie tomó la carta y empezó a leerla en voz alta al terminar todos quedaron callados era un silencio total. La tía Abuela lloraba  
-¡oh! no pude pedirle perdón pensaba, esa muchachita otra vez hace lo que quiere,  
Albert reaccionó y dijo a George  
-llévame a la estación de tren

-William no las alcanzaremos el primer tren salió a las siete de la mañana y ahora son las diez llevan ya tres horas de viaje llévame a la oficina debo hacer unas llamadas, se que no las podré detener pero usaré todos mis contactos e influencias para que siempre permanezcan en esos barcos y no las bajen en tierra hacia el frente de guerra, si algo le pasa a una de las dos ¡no se que haré George!

Annie lloraba por Candy y fue una oportunidad para Archie de acercarse a ella la tomó de la mano y le dijo -todo estará bien Annie, ella solo se levantó y dijo no necesito tu consuelo, claro que sé que estaré bien, siempre a sido la más valiente, se que la volveré a ver, es solo que esta decisión de ella, no es solo por el hecho de servir como enfermera, se que la noticia en el periódico de Terrence fue un detonante para ella y lloro ¿por que? ! no merece sufrir siempre se sacrifica por todos merece ser feliz salió corriendo.

Eliza pensaba que bueno que se fue no la tendré que ver en un largo tiempo pero desearle la muerte son palabras mayores cuidate Candy pensó además ahora tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar como hare para que la tía me perdone.

Neal solo pensaba cuidate Candy de todo corazón deseo que regreses sana y salva a casa.

Archie, pensaba no puede ser Candy por que siempre tomas decisiones apresuradas, no soportaría que te pase algo ya bastante tengo con el dolor de la pérdida de mi hermano no quiero perder a mi hermana, así es como te veo gatita, ¡por favor vuelve ha casa!.

*31 de diciembre de 1914

Candy y Kelly ya ibán en el trasatlántico llamado RMS Lusitania, sentadas en el salón muchos festejaban en la víspera de año nuevo Kelly le pregunto a Candy

-¿por que estas aqui? Tienes familia amigos

-lo se pero se que este es mi camino Amo ayudar igual que tu Kelly y la mano de una enfermera quirúrgica es muy valiosa estaré bien,

-lo haces por aquel muchacho que salió corriendo por ti, en el hotel esa mañana, Terrence Grandchester lo amas no es así,

\- Sí más que a mi vida pero él pronto se casará y yo debo seguir mi camino, y esto es parte de él,

-pero tu Kelly tienes a tu hermano, Arturo que hay de él,

\- si algo me pasara el estará bien, hoy más que nunca estoy segura de eso, acaba de encontrar un gran mujer él será Feliz

-y qué hay con Albert

-Albert sólo me mira como amiga Candy por un momento yo pensé que no era así pero el día de Navidad entendí más que nunca que sólo soy una buena amiga para él, ese día era el momento perfecto de decir algo, si es que el sentia algo por mi y no me dijo nada y yo no soy una mujer que viva de una fantasía, se que siempre tendré en él un gran amigo pero lo mejor era dejar de verlo, pues mirar esos hermoso ojos color cielo y reflejarme en ellos cada vez que lo tenía cerca no era nada fácil para mi, y si he de ser sincera vengo por que me gusta salvar vidas pero tenía que alejarme de él Candy.

-la señorita Pony siempre me ha dicho que las personas estamos unidos por hilos invisibles y mientras haya vida hay esperanza para que ésos hilos se entrelazen

-sólo el tiempo, lo dirá Candy.

Candy se paró y fue a caminar a la cubierta ella pensaba la misma fecha, el mismo rumbo y con neblina nuevamente, aunque quiera olvidarte cada cosa me hace recordarte, donde quiera que estés, te deseo lo mejor terry, cerró sus ojos y dijo Feliz Año nuevo Terry que este 1915 encuentres tu felicidad rodaron lágrima tibias en medio de la noche fría.

"Y no penséis en dirigir los caminos del amor; es el amor quien los encontrara dignos dirigirá vuestros caminos."

Jalil Gibran


	9. Chapter 9 libertad

**capítulo 9**

 **Libertad**

*New York 1 enero de 1915

Terry y Charly llegaron a la casa de Susana. Era tiempo de hablar, terry estaba sumido en sus pensamientos sabía que era el tiempo en que Susana le daría la fecha de la boda como podía ser al otro día, en una semana o en un mes eso era lo de menos, sabía que el tiempo había llegado de tener que cumplir con su deber oh condena como se le llamará, con aquella mujer que se sacrificó por él y por la promesa hecha a Candy.

Y Charly pensaba que era el momento de dejar de pensar en Susana pues pronto sería la esposa de su hermano, y aunque él, había aprendió; a amarla en los meses que compartieron juntos no habría esperanzas de ser correspondido, aunque no existiera Terry de por medio, acaso me aceptaría con mi pasado no lo creo tengo que olvidarla y olvidar este absurdo y tonto amor.

Los dos entraron a la sala Susana los esperaba muy feliz, camino hacia ellos y los abrazó diciendo

-Feliz año nuevo pasen, ya sentados los dos, Susana dijo;

-esperen un momento, dije que tenía un regalo para ti terry voy por él, y llegando con un sobre en la mano ella se sentó frente a ellos y dijo este sobre es parte de tu regalo lo depósito en la mesita en medio de ellos y ahora es tiempo de que hablemos terry, el estaba tan sorprendido desde el hecho de cómo los recibió, caminado estaba sin palabras. Charlie se levantó

-bueno me retiro deben estar solos

-¡Noooooo! espera Charly no te vayas quiero que estés aquí por favor lo miro dulcemente con suplica,

\- si ella así lo quiere Charly quédate por favor -dijo terry.

Empezó hablar Susana -sólo quiero que me escuchen por favor, Terry este tiempo que estuvimos separados sirvió para darme cuenta de muchas cosas, charly trago saliva

-le va decir que lo ama aún más; no creo poder soportar esto se decía Charly.

-Que tu tenías razón no me quería a mi misma, me autocompadecia, que el grande Amor que decía sentir por ti sólo era una ilusión, en mi mente desde que te conocí imaginé mi vida a tu lado idealizandote, cuando tu, nunca me diste esperanzas ni diste pie a nada, sólo me brindaste tu amistad, vi como tocabas la armónica siempre pensando en ella, una vez escondí correspondencia de ella para ti , y supe cuánto se amaban el uno al otro y lo único que yo hacía era imaginar que yo podía ser Candy que ese Amor y cariño podrían ser para mi y de idealizar algo pasó a ser una obsesión, y el accidente solo fue el pretexto para retenerte a mi lado y aproveche esa noche que Candy me dejó el camino libre, y al quedarte a mi lado, todo este tiempo no quería ver la realidad; lo he comprendido es verdad que te quiero, pero no te Amo, el amor lo construyen dos personas, Amar no es sólo mirarse uno al otro, sino mirar hacia la misma dirección y tu Y yo nunca hemos mirado a la misma dirección, no me arrepiento de lo que hice por ti lo volvería hacer, pero si me arrepiento de haberte hecho daño pidiendote que te quedarás a mi lado no sólo te hice daño a ti, también a Candy yo he sido su verdugo.

-¡Susana! -caya terry déjame terminar y me hice daño a mi misma, pues siempre he sabido que tu presencia pudo estar a mi lado pero tu corazón y pensamientos siempre han estado con ella, hoy te regalo tu libertad y la oportunidad de que vayas a buscarla rompo cualquier compromiso u obligación que sientes hacia mí, conozco a Candy y en este sobre hay una carta para ella cuando la lea entenderá y ella te aceptará tómalo, es tu regalo de cumpleaños adelantado, se lo dio, terry lo recibió no decía palabras, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar y aún no terminó escúchenme, en todo este proceso tu Charly has sido un gran Amigo tus atenciones tus cuidados el no dejarme sola han sido una bendición a mi vida, tus palabras de aliento cuando pensé que no podía hacerlo, gracias por tu gran apoyo te quiero mucho, Terry volteo a ver a su amigo y con un pequeña risa nerviosa Charly contestó

-yo también te quiero Susana, Terry se paró se acercó ha Susana se inclinó hacia ella, beso su frente ¡gracias Susana! es el mejor regalo de Año nuevo,

-terry qué esperas ve a empacar y ve por ella corre ¡vamos! -Si gracias, Charly se levantó y dijo

-te llevo

-no tu tienes que hablar con Susana ustedes dos tienen mucho que decirse, Charly lo acompañó a la salida se abrazaron y terry le dijo ha Charly -no salgas de esta casa hasta que le digas cuanto la amas, porque sé, que así es, a mi no me engañas no saben disimular, ella te aceptará acaso no ves como te mira y ese ¡te quiero Charly! Es más que sólo amistad lo bromeó yo seré el padrino de boda heee

-tengo miedo a su rechazo

-no lo hará -dijo terry acaso no viste esos ojos de borrego cuando dijo te quiero Charlie, ¡vamos no seas idiota!, entra ahi y ve por ella, tu nunca te has doblegado y esta no será la ocasión, estaré en contacto te mandaré un Telegrama si te necesito.

-¡Adios Terry! se abrazaron.

Regresando Charly con Susana se sentó al lado de ella y tomo su Mano entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella y la apretó fuerte, así permanecieron por unos minutos en silencio, hasta que respiro hondo y le dijo

-Susana yo! Te Amo! Estar contigo todos estos meses es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida sentir tu cercanía cuando te cargaba tu olor ver como te has superado, quise no sentir lo que siento pues serías la esposa de mi mejor amigo, de mi hermano y trate de evitar esto pero no pude es más fuerte que yo,

-¡Yo también te Amo Charly! se que he superado muchas cosas pero como mujer ¡yoo! Yo¡ no estoy completa dijo tristemente,

-Eres la mujer más hermosa que puede existir, a mi no me importa quiero pasar toda mi vida a tu lado si así tu lo quieres y me aceptas sólo que yoo! Yooo! tengo un pasado que debo confesarte, ella puso su dedo sobre sus labios y dijo

\- shhhh... no es necesario no quiero saberlo yo también he tenido errores y un pasado donde he dañado a gente, me amas no importa nuestro pasado, sino nuestro futuro lo que queremos de ahora en adelante el se acercó a ella y la besó, era una nueva Sensación para Susana una nueva experiencia de un amor verdadero y no de una ilusión, ella respondió a su beso tierno humedeciendo sus labios mutuamente y haciéndose más profundo cada vez sintiendo sus lenguas y haciéndolo más profundo el besaba su oreja y bajando a su cuello, ella empezando a tener su respiración más acelerada, él se retiró y mirándola con amor a los ojos le dijo

-¡perdoname! te Amo y te deseo tanto es mejor que me vaya y regrese mañana trato de separarse de ella y ella lo tomó del brazo jalandolo hacia ella, le dijo ¡no! te necesito, ámame por favor necesito sentirme amada, deseada yo también te deseo Charly y te necesito por favor no te vayas, quiero ser tu mujer, el la tomo entre sus brazos la levantó y caminó con ella hacia su recámara la depósito en la cama y ella lo miró con un poco de temor y dijo

\- se que ante la sociedad esto no es correcto y tu que pensaras de mi

-solo se que me amas como yo te amo a ti hermosa, sólo se dejó guiar por el,

-no tengas vergüenza eres hermosa sólo déjame amarte, la beso nuevamente él la guió en el lenguaje más antiguo que existe se entregaron mutuamente y experimentaron la plenitud de su amor mutuo hasta el amanecer.

Terry fue hacia su casa y empaco lo más pronto que pudo, a la mañana siguiente saldría a Chicago en busca de su pecosa, -¡Candy! ¡Por fin estaremos juntos!, fue a la casa de su madre ha despedirse y ha contarle lo pasado con Susana

-¡oh hijo! Que felicidad por ti, y por Susana sólo por que tu me lo dices lo creó, es increíble cómo pudo cambiar,

-no cambió madre ella en realidad es una buena mujer alguien que es capaz de dar su vida por otro, no es un ser malvado es una buena persona, pero como ella me lo dijo se obsesionó en un amor imaginario por eso quería tenerme a su lado, estoy agradecido con el consejero que la atendió, pero estoy en deuda con Charly,

-¡Charly! ¿Que tiene Que ver en todo esto?, -más de lo que imaginas mamá ellos se enamoraron en estos meses, y Susana pudo conocer en verdadero amor. Me voy mamá deseame suerte.

En la estación de tren terry esperaba para abordar, para ir en busca de Candy y observó que un tren proveniente de Chicago bajaba un rostro muy conocido para el, William Albert Andrew y su mano derecha George Johnson, se levantó y lo llamo ¡Hola Abuelito! ¿que haces aqui?

-¡terry! ¡Hola! ¿cómo estás? -respondió el rubio, Terry no pudo evitar ver sus cara de preocupación y sus ojeras,

-¿que pasa Albert? estas bien, -¡Yoooo! Si! NO!

-¡que pasa Albert dime! Terry empezó a sentir que la sangre se le congelaba ¿es Candyyyy! Verdad?, sea lo que sea ¡por favor dímelo!

-Candy a partido a la guerra, solo nos dejó una carta, y he venido ha New York tengo contactos haré lo posible para que no la manden al frente y sólo la dejen en el barco hospital, que es donde se supone ella estará pero es la guerra, tú sabes cualquier cosa puede pasar, Terry enmudeció y la felicidad que hace unos minutos pensaba encontraría con ella se esfumaba, del cielo al infierno en un segundo ¿por que? la vida insistía en separarlos y está vez sabía que si el destino así lo quería tal vez nunca la volvería a verla, y aunque toda su vida ante los demás supo disimular cuando había dolor, cuando su madrastra lo maltrataba, cuando su padre lo rechazaba.

Y en el tiempo que estuvo separado de Candy siempre su dolor lo guardo para si mismo, Guardándose en un caparazón de arrogante y engreído así lo conocían; pensaban todos sus compañeros de trabajo y periodistas de el, Cayó de rodilla frente Albert y empezaron a rodar lágrimas de su rostro

-¡Oh Candy ¿qué has hecho? ¡iba por ti para decirte cuanto te amo! y que podemos estar juntos.

Albert lo tomó del hombro, lo acompañó en su dolor él entendía perfectamente lo que su amigo estaba sintiendo, el mismo lo sentía, como pudo haber desperdiciado tiempo para confesarle a kelly que la amaba y si ahora le pasaba algo a ella, y a su querida Candy su pequeña, su hermana que Dios le había dado; el dolor era doble para Albert, en ese momento. Dejo que se calmara, No tiene caso que vayas a Chicago tendremos que esperar,

-¡Oh no! yo no esperaré me voy a Londres, juré no pedirle nunca nada a mi padre pero por candy soy capaz de buscarlo y pedirle ayuda,

-Yo voy contigo -dijo Albert! Pudo ver su desesperación también

-¿Acaso está enamorado de Candy? -se preguntó, Pero si así fuera no lo podía culpar, su pecosa es la mujer más maravillosa, pensó

\- Si Albert vamos juntos. -Señor William ¡es peligroso! que vayan a Londres,

-no importa George tú quedarás a cargo de todo junto con Archie y Neal se que en mi ausencia tomarán las decisiones correctas,

-vamos a casa de mi mamá, debo avisarle y en la mañana partiremos para londres, llegaron a la Casa de Eleonor Baker, y Terry los presento vio la cara de sorpresa de su amigo, Candy nunca contó a nadie el secreto de Terry; Albert sólo había escuchando rumores en los periódicos sobre Eleanor Baker y Terry hoy su amigo se lo confirmaba,

-ya me imaginó que estas asombrado -dijo terry,

-Si y no pues, leo el periódico y solo lo acabas de confirmar,

-Terry, no tienes que explicarme nada; de igual manera presento a George a su madre, cenaron con Eleonor y aunque para su madre era difícil escuchar que partirá a londres en esos tiempos de guerra en busca del duque de Grandchester, sabía que también sería una oportunidad para que padre e hijo limaran asperezas y tal vez hubiera un acercamiento entre ellos, por la mañana cuando vio alejarse el auto y les decía adiós a los jóvenes en el; Eleanor dijo en voz alta

-la vida y la circunstancias te están dando una segunda oportunidad con tu hijo espero que no la desaproveches Richard.

George que estaba a su lado le dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de ella

-estarán bien y si a veces las segundas oportunidades llegan en tiempos muy difíciles pero para el joven Terrence tal vez sería la única manera de acercarse al Duque de Grandchester la manera en que se tejen los hilos de la vida son muy difíciles de entender.

-Gracias por tus palabras George, quisieras acompañarme a desayunar me haría bien platicar con alguien oh si no me pondré a llorar y no podré parar

-¡Claro que si! Eleanor entraron a la casa.

llegaron Albert y Terry al puerto, se embarcaron con emociones y sentimientos encontrados placer y dolor unidos, placer de ir en busca de la mujer que amaban pero con el dolor de que tal vez podría ser demasiado tarde y no volver a verlas y que está estúpida guerra les pudiera arrebatar la vida a las mujeres que tanto amaban, emprendieron el viaje, a pesar que salieron una semana después que ellas difícilmente las alcanzarían en Londres en aquel entonces los viajes de New York a Europa por un Transatlántico eran de 15 días, y más la semana pérdida pues ellas partieron el 25 de diciembre, sabían que cada vez más las posibilidades eran mínimas para poder detenerlas.

Cuando Kelly y Candy abordaban; la Gran guerra se declaró en julio de 1914, y ellas estaban el 15 de enero de 1915 el barco que las recogía en el puerto de Londres, se llamaba Regina Margherita, este barco funcionaba como barco hospital para rescatar náufragos, enfermos y heridos, y en él se realizan procedimientos quirúrgicos que no podían realizarse en el frente de batalla, pues la condiciones no eran las mejores, cuando los soldados eran heridos y había que realizar una cirugía urgente como amputaciones las hacían de emergencia en los campamentos y después eran mandados al barco hospital al igual que aquellos a los que requerían procedimientos quirúrgicos más especializados, este barco también tenía equipo en radiología, en los campamentos muchas veces solo realizaban los cuidados más básicos, y para los heridos la mayoría de las veces era tratar de mantenerlos con vida y lo único que se podía hacer era mantener las heridas asépticas tanto como fuera posible, cuando ellas abordaron el barco fueron presentadas con el doctor en jefe Charles Ballance era un doctor de 59 años de edad, de cabello canoso con anteojos que en su rostro reflejaba gran Amor y bondad por su profesión .

Francia y Gran Bretaña decidieron emprender campamentos militares en Gallipoli,turquía,salónica y Grecia lugar donde recogía heridos el barco hospital, pero las condiciones de los heridos empeoraba pues enfermaron de malaria y disentería por lo que empezaron a llevar ha muchos ha Malta en el Mediterráneo una isla en la parte baja de italia mejor conocida como "La Gran Enfermera"

Durante los primeros tres meses al servicio Candy y Kelly poco hablaban pues sus turnos eran diferentes, y las horas de trabajo eran incesantes cuando tenían un tiempo libre sólo era para descansar,

-Candy no tenía tiempo ni de pensar solo tocaba la cama caía profundamente dormida y aunque ellas pidieron compartir camarote siendo doctora y enfermera cuando una llegaba la otra se iba, esa tarde de marzo de 1915 Candy apoyaba al doctor Charles Ballance en cirugía, la primera cirugía en extraer una bala cerca del corazón al mismo tiempo que una transfusión para que no se desangraba el paciente, fue todo un éxito, lograron salvar aquella vida, después de felicitarse doctor y enfermeras el Doctor Charles observó a Candy y la noto muy cansada y había observado que desde que llegó no tomaba su tardes de descanso de cada semana, como lo hacían regularmente enfermeras y doctores entre más trabajaba ella, pensaba menos, huía de sus pensamientos no quería pensar que tal vez para esas fechas terry ya estuviera casado con Susana,

-¡Candy! le dijo el Doctor Charles ¿hasta cuándo piensas seguir con ese ritmo de trabajo?

-estoy bien doctor,

-¡No! No estás bien, si enfermas, es un lujo que no podemos darnos tus manos son muy valiosas eres una excelente enfermera quirúrgica y tu risa alegra a muchos pacientes así que a partir de hoy tomas toda la tarde libre es una orden.

-¡pero Doctor!, -ve y descansa escríbele a tu familia, desde que llegaste hace tres meses supongo que no has escrito y mañana un avión traerá suministros a Malta, es cuando podemos mandar cartas, y si no lo haces tendrás que esperar otros tres meses si las condiciones lo permiten, para que nueva mente venga ese avion asi que aprobecha para que esas cartas sean puestas en el correo en Londres anda ve,

-gracias doctor, fue por hojas y tinta para escribirle a Albert ella quería escribir una carta para cada uno de sus seres queridos, pero por el tiempo No era posible y sabía que si solo mandaba una carta a Albert el comunicaría a todos las noticias, has sus madres del hogar de Pony, a Archie, Annie y Paty, llegó al camarote y observó a kelly profundamente dormida se sentó en una pequeña mesita y empezó a escribir

Querido Albert...

Al terminar la carta, guardo las hojas en un pequeño cajón y observó una carta la leyó y observó que era para Arturo y otra que no estaba puesta en un sobre dirigida a William Albert Andrew. Ella la dobló la metió al sobre y se dijo

-lo siento Kelly pero si tu no lo haces yo la mandaré por ti, estamos viviendo tiempos de guerra que tal vez no estemos mañana aquí, como mi querido Albert dice desde que era niño es mejor arrepentirse de lo que hicimos a vivir con él si lo hubiera hecho.

Salió del camarote y corrió a la borda estaban entregando los suministros y debía entregar las cartas, el avión que llegaba a Malta dejaba suministros que eran llevados al barco en botes pequeños; el día anterior sabía que estaban cerca de tierra debían dejar a muchos heridos para su recuperación.

Vio alejarse el bote y rogó a Dios para que sus cartas llegarán a su destino.

"Para entender el amor, primero entiende la libertad"

Paulo Coelho


	10. Chapter 10 Un deseo

**Capítulo 10**

 **Un deseo**

Después de aquella operación de corazón la primera de su tipo, Candy estuvo al cuidado del paciente, su nombre era Robert Hugh Martín un chico apuesto de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel de 21 años de edad, no pudo pasar desapercibido para él, la hermosura de su enfermera esperaba con alegría la mañana y tarde donde sabía que Candy haría el recorrido de todas las camas hasta llegar a él, le gustaba ser el último pues platicaba con ella,

-¡oh ahí viene mi enfermera favorita!

\- ¡Robert! -es la verdad eres mi rayo de sol, espero cada día y hora ha que llegue este momento para poder verte,

Candy tomaba la temperatura y hacía anotaciones en su tablilla, la miraba en silencio.

-¿Como estoy? -muy bien Robert cada vez mejor eres un milagro

-Gracias a mi enfermera favorita.

-Candy quisiera pedirte un favor

\- si claro -podrías poner esta postal en el correo cuando haya una oportunidad,

-¿es para tu novia?, -no va dirigida a mi hermana, yo no tengo novia pero no me disgustaria tener por novia a una hermosa enfermera que está parada frente de mi, Candy suspiró y lo miro

-¡vamos Robert! no juegues

-no juego he estado tan cerca de la muerte que desde que te vi no quiero desaprovechar la vida y las oportunidades que ella me pongan, ¡Oh! acaso tu ¿tienes alguien esperando por ti?, casada no estas de eso estoy seguro no llevas una argolla en tu mano izquierda, pero tal vez tengas novio ¡Candy! ¡Candy! -¡Oh nooo! no tengo novio ni nadie esperando por mi, debo irme, Robert la tomó de la mano

-no bromeó, déjame conocerte dame una oportunidad, Candy pensó acaso debo ser fiel a un recuerdo a una añoranza terry y yo nunca podremos estar juntos debo seguir mi camino.

\- Robert no es que acepte ser tu novia pero aceptó tu amistad conozcamonos y el tiempo dirá qué pasa, ella se volteó y salió corriendo del cuarto.

Tres meses habían transcurrido desde que Terry y Albert llegaron a Londres, terry estaba parado en el puente de londres mirando el atardecer , preguntándose ¿cómo estarás Candy?, me estoy volviendo loco sin saber más de ti, hemos agotado todos los recursos fui capaz hasta de hablar con mi padre, e increíblemente encontré apoyo de su parte gracias a él supimos exactamente en qué barco hospital estas, y donde va ese barco, que es cerca de Malta y que el Doctor Charles Ballance está a cargo de ese hospital gracias a Dios por azares del destino mi padre conoció a ese doctor hace unos meses; y que cada tres meses un avión lleva, suministros, estuve a punto de enlistarme pero mi padre me detuvo dijo que no tendría caso pues yo iría lo más seguro al frente occidental y mis esperanzas de saber de ti serían nulas y tal vez perdería mi vida en el intento ¡pecosa!, no se que haria si algo te pasa.

El me pidió perdón por todo lo que me lastimó y como me alejó de el, y como cuando le pedí ayuda para que no tuviera que irse uno de los dos del colegio, está arrepentido y te recuerda con cariño, pero hoy se lo agradezco, se que siempre hay un ¿por que?de las cosas, estar en el Colegio San Pablo y verte cada día, tus risas,cuando te enojabas, verte trepar como mona de dormitorio a dormitorio ohhhhh! Son las memorias que siempre llevaré en mi corazón por ti.

Hace unos días cuando Albert fue al correo para interceptar el correo que mandarías a chicago; pensando que recibiría carta de ti, no se equivocó, el saber donde estas ahora en cierta manera me da gusto pero no estaré tranquilo hasta que estés en mis brazos y podamos estar fuera de esta Maldita Guerra.

En unos meses iré por ti; yo iré en ese avión cueste lo que cueste nadie me detendrá...

El dia que Albert recibió las noticias que si había carta para el de Malta su emoción fue tan grande que Terry no pudo evitar verla, y después entregaron otra carta para él, su emoción al verla lo dejó mudó era de Kelly, se quedó inmóvil y terry le dijo

-Albert no piensas Abrirla

-oh siiiii,

-¿que pasa? Albert

-se que te debes estar haciendo varias preguntas del por que de mi preocupación por Candy de esta manera, tu mirada me lo dice todo y Antes de abrir esta carta te lo explicaré en el viaje no pude decírtelo ni explicarlo y se que te lo has preguntado desde que Salimos de New York, si acaso amo ha Candy, terry trago saliva

-¡oh no! ahí viene lo que imaginaba no quiero escucharlo Albert y Candy ¡No Quiero ni pensarlo!

-si la amo pero con un amor, de hermano no se que haría si la perdiera es la hermana con la que Dios me recompenso después de mi hermana Rosemary muriera, yo siempre he sabido que ustedes están hechos el uno para el otro desde que los mire aquella vez en el zoológico de Blue River,

-pues entonces lo supiste antes que nosotros -Expresó terry y le sonrió,

\- pero La mujer que Amo viajó con Candy se llama Kelly y es Doctora cirujana mi dolor es doble terry no quiero ni pensar lo que pasaría si a una de las dos le pasara algo;

-ellas estarán bien son nuestras rebeldes valientes si están en ese lugar es por que tienen bastante coraje y créeme lucharán para sobrevivir, ya lo veras no debemos pensar negativamente.

Albert también dejó de tener incertidumbre al saber donde se encontraban. Esa tarde leyó la carta de Candy con terry.

Querido Albert:

Ya hace tres meses de mi partida, no te enojes conmigo por favor estoy bien, estoy en un barco hospital llamado Regina Margherita, llevamos heridos a Malta donde hay hospitales para que se recuperen los heridos, son tiempos difíciles, no se si esta carta llegue a tus manos, probablemente escriba cada tres meses, he estado en una cirugía de corazón, es la primera vez que se extrae una bala de esa manera el doctor Charles es un excepcional médico cirujano y el joven al que le salvó la vida se llama Robert Hugh en mi próxima carta te contare de el, pero quiero que sepas que te quiero Albert, manda mis cariños a Archie,Patty y Annie a mis Madres en el hogar de Pony y a los niños diles que estoy bien, faltan dos meses para mi cumpleaños come un gran pastel de chocolate en mi nombre yo pediré el deseo desde aqui, Kelly se encuentra bien, se muy bien tus sentimientos por ella, así que más vale que escribas pronto y junto con esta carta hay una de Kelly ella la escribió y yo la mande no me importa que se enoje conmigo en estos tiempos necesitamos tener una esperanza y se que tu eres la de ella, ruego a Dios esta carta llegue a tus manos.

Con todo mi cariño Candy White Andrew.

Después de leer la carta de Candy prosiguió con el sobre de Kelly.

William A Andrew

Albert:

Querido Albert:

Oh no se como empezar esta carta, que no es carta en realidad y no estará en tus manos, pues no tengo el valor de mandarla, se que la noche de navidad, no te dije que partiría, mi corazón albergaba una esperanza esa noche, el de que tu tal vez sintieras algún sentimiento por mi y me lo dirías, pero creo que no fue así simplemente me miras como una buena amiga y agradezco ser considerada tu amiga, es un privilegio, pero aunque se que estas líneas no llegarán a tus manos en estas me atrevo a decirte que te Amo, que estos sentimientos son más fuertes que yo, que desde que vi tus hermosos ojos azul cielo era imposible no perderme en ellos, é imaginar que tus afectos fueran para mi; solo para mi; fueron sólo sueños y lo seguirán siendo. Son tiempos tan difíciles ver cada herido, y ver la muerte tan cerca, cuando en mis manos se va la vida de un soldado, agradezco a la vida que tu no estas aquí para ver los horrores de esta guerra, que estás a Salvo con las personas que amas, entiendo que no hay un mañana, sino un hoy, el tratar de sobrevivir cada dia, y tu formas parte de mi esperanza, el volver a mirarte y tenerte cerca aunque viviera con este amor silencio, y gozar sólo de tu afecto como amigo, doy gracias a la vida por haberte conocido hoy esos recuerdos de tu cercanía,tu risa,tus ojos son una esperanza en este lugar para mi; mi querido Albert

Te Amo siempre pensando en ti Kelly.

El rubio empezó a llorar en silencio su amigo lo observó a la distancia, nunca había mirado a Albert así, al contrario siempre a sido como un gran roble dando sombra a todos, soporte para toda su familia,y hasta para él, en aquellos tiempos del Blue River, pudo entender cuánto amaba a la mujer de la carta,

-no la conozco pero sé que a de ser una gran mujer para robarte el corazón como lo a hecho, lentamente se acercó a él y en apoyo lo tomó del hombro y dijo

-he tomado un decisión Albert viajare en el avión que llevará los suministros ha Malta

-¿pero cómo lo harás? no eres militar, el duque tiene sus contactos viajare como uno y veré a Candy y Kelly,

-el viaje sería en junio y se adelantó un mes saldrá para mayo pronto la vere Albert

-¡es muy peligroso!,

-no me importa es esto, oh me enlisto en el ejército y mi padre decidido apoyarme en esto,

-es una locura terry! Sinembargo también te entiendo terry, cuando partes

-el siete de mayo el día del cumpleaños de Candy es una estrategia militar es el mismo tiempo que el RMS Lusitania navega y como es de pasajeros hasta ahorita los alemanes no han atacado ningún barco que no sea militar y el avión sobrevolara ese mismo día es una distracción

-pero si te descubren que no eres soldado, no lo harán ya estoy en los registros militares de ejército de Inglaterra, por primera vez puedo decir que es un ventaja ser hijo de un duque. Mi padre no está de acuerdo con esta decisión pero decidió apoyarme.

Era la mañana del siete de mayo Candy y Kelly tuvieron la mañana libre, desde que Candy se despertó sentía un dolor en su pecho, la rubia estaba triste no lo pudo evitar, Candy no se sentía muy bien pues en los dos meses anteriores solía platicar y caminar con Robert empezó a sentir un gran afecto por él, se sentía bien a su lado, ella sabía que no era amor pero estaba tratando, en el proceso de conocer a Robert tal vez surgiera algo con el tiempo, se decía ella así misma pero una semana antes a su cumpleaños Robert empezó a tener fuertes fiebres, que no podían ser controladas era un fuerte infección, no había medicamentos contra tal infección su sistema inmunológico deterioró en una manera rapida y fallecio es sus brazos un dia anterior

Para Candy fue algo muy doloroso es verdad que no lo amaba pero se encariño mucho con él, ella empezaba a darle una oportunidad a su corazón adolorido esa noche ella lloró toda la noche.

Kelly la miro y le pregunto -¿estas bien Candy?

-no lo sé, siento un dolor en el pecho

-debe ser, que toda la noche lloraste y junto con el cansancio acumulado, déjame revisarte tomó su presión escuchó su corazón, parece que todo está bien Candy, es lo vivido por la muerte de Robert y que hoy es tu cumpleaños, ven vamos a desayunar, ¡animate!

-no tengo hambre

-vamos no puedo creer eso, tu estómago dice otra cosa, la hizo reír

la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la fuerza, al llegar al comedor cocineros y pacientes gritaron ¡sorpresa! Tenían un pastel para candy; muchos pacientes y cocineros la querían mucho siempre tenía una palabra de ánimo y sonrisa para ellos, que hacía de esos momentos tan difíciles para sus pacientes un pequeño rayo de sol en medio del dolor de la guerra. Candy agradeció y sopló la vela.

-Volver a verte terry ese es mi deseo fue lo primero que le vino a la mente y se regaño así misma, por que de tantos deseos lo primero que pienso, es en ti ¡soy una tonta!, en ese momento llegó corriendo un soldado que gritaba han hundido el Lusitania los alemanes lo atacaron,

-¡Oh por Dios! -dijo Kelly y abrazó a Candy,

\- es el barco en el que viajamos hace cinco meses dijo la rubia tomando el crucifijo que estaba cerca de su pecho pidió Padre Celestial protégenos...

Esa misma mañana terry se despertó con la esperanza de que pronto vería a Candy, parado frente el avión que lo llevaría a Malta, vestido con uniforme militar y cabello corto como lo requería el ejército, su padre el duque de Grandchester lo abrazaba

-cuídate hijo todo esto es una ¡locura! al verte, me enorgullece ver de lo que eres capaz de hacer, por amor, en ese aspecto estoy tan contento que no te parezcas a mí, y a mi cobardía de no enfrentar a la sociedad por la mujer que siempre amaré y toda mi vida me arrepentiré de esa decisión, tomando del bolsillo de su saco, un anillo en forma de una rosa sus pétalos de diamantes y en el centro una hermosa esmeralda verde, se lo dio a terry es para la mujer que amas ha formado parte durante generaciones de la joyas de la familia, pero cuando lo mire recordé los ojos de tu colegiala aquella que con gran valor trepó ese carruaje y me dijo que te dejará buscar tu camino, Perdóname por no haberte escuchado y apoyado en ese momento, supongo si la vas ha ver no va ser sólo para decirle ¡Hola! -río el duque -sino para pedirle que sea tu esposa, le entregó el anillo, terry lo tomó y lo admiro.

\- es hermoso ¡Gracias padre! -solo te pido algo; si algo me sucediera no dejes que Albert deje Londres Prometemelo padre, -así será hijo!

Se Acercó Albert y lo abrazó cuidate Terry dile a Candy que la Amo y que espero pronto regresen con bien, por favor dale ha kelly esto, entregó un sobre en la manos de su amigo, Claro que si Albert ella lo tendrá en sus manos,

Ambos hombres vieron partir el Avión en el que iba terry. Ese día Alemania atacó hundiendo barcos de los aliados y un barco de pasajeros fue un día de grandes pérdidas humanas tan sólo en el RMS Lusitania murieron Mil doscientas personas; aviones enemigos empezaron a disparar el avión en el que venía Terry

-Nos atacan Terrence! decía el piloto dando una bala en la cabeza del piloto y terry pudo ver como de su estómago brotaba sangre Tocándose y mirando sus manos llenas de sangre!

-¡te amo Candy! Pecosa...

" **te deseo en lo más profundo de mi ser,**

 **en mis sueños, fantasias ,ilusiones…**

 **mi amor"**


	11. Chapter 11 Deseo Concedido

**capítulo 11**

 **Deseo concedido**

Una enfermera rubia corría gritando Doctora ¡Kelly! ¡Kelly!

-¿han visto a la doctora Kelly?

-yo la vi -dijo otra enfermera -la vi caminando hacia su camarote, entró a la habitación.

-¡Kelly

-¿qué pasa Candy? mi turno empieza en unas horas vine a descansar un poco

-te necesitan el doctor Charles Ballance está en cirugía y el avión el que traía suministros fue atacado, hay un sobreviviente te necesitan, las dos corrieron hacia la sala de operaciones corrían enfermera y Doctora juntas, Kelly voltio detuvo a Candy

-no te necesitó hay suficientes enfermeras y hoy es tu cumpleaños, por favor tu turno comienza en unas horas descansa por favor, dejo a la rubia parada en la entrada del quirófano, Candy se sentía rara, incremento en ese momento su dolor de pecho esa punzada en el corazón, tomó el crucifijo de su pecho y volvió a su cuarto durmió un poco pero en el momento que lo hizo vio en sus sueños parado a terry en el umbral de la puerta que la llamaba -¡Candy! ¡Candy! caminando hacia ella él desapareció.

Despertó con un grito -¡terryyyyyyy!

Que pasa conmigo hasta en mis sueños apareces, bueno en mi deseo pedi verte,

deseo concedido se dijo así misma, Entró Kelly por la puerta

-¿como fue la cirugía?, fue muy difícil tenía una bala una en el estómago, no perforó órganos sacamos la bala en su pierna izquierda también tiene herida de bala y quemaduras en las piernas por la explosión del avión y en la cabeza una fuerte herida, está delicado, debemos esperar cómo reacciona esta noche, metió su mano Kelly al bolsillo de su bata y sacó un anillo en forma de rosa, esto estaba en su calzado cuando lo desvistieron cayó al piso, se lo guardaré cuando se recupere se lo dare, lo tomo en su manos Candy

-es hermoso tal vez sea de su esposa, ¿como se llama? No tenía identificación la debió perder en el ataque, -¡Que Dios lo proteja! -dijo Candy

A la mañana siguiente Kelly revisaba al paciente de ojos azul profundo, parece que las 24 horas críticas han pasado como se siente preguntaba la doctora

\- ¿Dónde estoy?

-no lo recuerda viajaba en un avión rumbo a Malta, recuerda su nombre ¿como se llama?

\- no lo sé, -¿De dónde es?

-no lo se, empezó a angustiarse el joven

-tranquilo, debe estar tranquilo usted estuvo en una explosión tiene traumatismo en la cabeza tiene amnesia puede ser parcial o total tal vez en estos días vengan fragmentos de su memoria no se preocupe se recuperará lo importante es ahora que descanse lo más que pueda, y que sus heridas sean sanadas así pasaron los días Kelly le contaba sobre aquel joven a Candy que no recordaba nada, y recordó a Albert y el tiempo que lo cuidó,

-pobre decía Candy oraré por él para que recupere su memoria

-mañana tengo mi tarde libre tal vez pueda conocerlo,

-no lo creó Candy hoy lo llevaron al muelle para que esté en el Hospital de Malta

-¡oh! por más que quise visitarlo no pude mientras él estuvo aquí,

-tal vez puedas hacerlo el barco no va volver a navegar por ahora es muy peligroso estaremos un tiempo en malta, esperaremos cesen los ataques, y volveremos por todos esos heridos para traerlos aquí, Malta es una hermosa isla Candy tiene un hermoso mar color turquesa y su clima es cálido este tipo de clima ayuda a la recuperación de los enfermos, tal vez tu próximo tiempo libre puedas caminar y conocer Malta

\- que buena noticia me has dado caminar será algo muy bueno

\- si así es y tal vez trabajaremos unos días en el hospital en tierra en lo que se calma todo.

-y cambiando el tema candy dijo

-kelly debemos escribir si venían cartas para nosotras no llegarán con la explosión en en avión se perdió el correo

-mejor así Candy no quiero decepcionarme al leer la carta de Albert, al decirme que sólo soy su amiga, con la carta que le mandaste no tendré cara para volver a verlo.

-el te quiere yo lo sé, no estoy loca, Kelly tomó una almohada y la aventó a la cara de Candy debí enojarme contigo, ¡niña entrometida! y río pero con los horrores que vivimos cada día lo que hiciste no lo vale, sería una tonta si me enojo contigo, salió del cuarto Kelly,

-como sea debo escribir para Albert y decirle que sí mandó correspondencia no llegó por lo ocurrido y que si mandó carta para Kelly más vale que vuelva a escribir.

En Londres llegaron las Noticias al Duque de Grandchester lo sucedido en el avión, no lo podían creer el y William Albert Andrew que se encontraba con él cuando dieron las noticias

-¿como se lo diré ha Eleanor? rodaban lágrimas en su cara,

-¡Oh terry! pensaba Albert que locura te permiti hacer que será de Candy cuando se entere

-Debo tratar la manera de llegar a Malta dijo Albert, el Duque lo voltio a ver y con voz fuerte y autoridad le dijo

\- no permitiré que vaya, Para Candy es suficiente una pérdida no permitiré que lo pierda a usted, cuando ella vuelva lo necesitará, créame si la quiere es mejor que la espere aquí sano y salvo es mejor que regrese a América yo lo mantendré informado y en la primera oportunidad mandaré traer a las Señoritas Candy y Kelly yo lo mantendré informado,

-pero ellas no vendrán, ellas pueden ser muy testarudas créame Duque,

-se olvida que soy un Duque como lo a dicho, tengo maneras de persuadir a mucha gente si es necesario, vuelva a su casa con su familia deben estar muy preocupados por usted y por favor no mencioné lo de Terry tengo que averiguar si hubo sobrevivientes hasta agotar todas mis esperanzas es cuando viajare a darle la noticia a Eleonor.

-Si Claro puede contar con mi discreción -dijo Albert.

-Candy caminaba a la orilla del mar

\- es hermoso nunca había visto un agua color turquesa, no se compara a la de Florida es ¡tan hermoso! aqui, este es un paraíso en medio del infierno de esta guerra, a partir de mañana estaré trabajando en el hospital de Bugui aquí en malta, no desaprovechare mis tiempos libres, debo aprovechar el tiempo aquí, por que al volver al barco no se en cuanto tiempo para que pise tierra nuevamente.

Candy caminaba en el pasillo revisando a cada paciente, dándoles la sonrisa que sólo ella puede dar, muchos de ellos no desperdiciaban el tiempo y le preguntaban, si tenía novio si les daría una cita y ella sólo los evadía, fue la manera de quitárselos de encima, los cuartos eran largos con camillas de los dos lados, de cada lado había más de cincuenta camillas, por lo que el trabajo en un cuarto no sólo lo hacía Candy, había otra enfermera haciendo lo mismo que ella del lado opuesto, cuando Candy empezó su tarea no miro hacia el otro lado del cuarto, no miro a la enfermera que tenía por compañera esa tarde, hasta que oyó una voz que gritó, cuando un paciente trataba de detenerla a la fuerza.

-¡Usted! ¡soldado! que se cree que somos damas de compañía estamos aquí para cumplir un trabajo y es el de ser enfermeras, salvar vidas y si ustedes tienen un poco de agradecimiento, lo que merecemos es su respeto así que ¡basta! De molestar a la enfermera White.

-¡Flamy!

-Que me miras prosigue con tu trabajo enfermera White El joven que estaba al lado de Flamy no pudo evitar mirar la cara de asombro de la hermosa enfermera rubia, al mirar sus ojos sintió una sensación que no podía entender, lo sacó de sus pensamientos y usted qué mira se acabó el espectáculo, miraba las anotaciones en su expediente del enfermo decía Amnesia sin nombre

-así que no recuerda su nombre preguntó flammy; enfermera enojona pensó él, pero en si no era tan mala, a el le agrado que defendiera a aquella enfermera, de bellos ojos, Candy miraba de reojo ha Flamy pero el cuerpo de su ex compañera de escuela no le permitía ver el rostro del enfermo,

-le decimos el poeta, -dijo el soldado de la cama de al lado,

\- Poeta ¿que nombre es ése?

-pues es que no recordara nada de su vida pero se pasa declamando a William Shakespeare,

\- y usted quiere que le diga asi

-está bien, y usted soldado reviso la lista de enfermos para ver el nombre del soldado de la cama siguiente.

-Eddie, -dijo Flammy

-le voy a pedir que si él recuerda algo y se lo dice a usted me lo haga saber, debemos informar al doctor cualquier cosa, me podría ayudar pues usted está al lado de él y es con quien platica mas, si enfermera cuando estaba a punto de moverse flamy, gritaron ¡Candy! ¡Candy! Te necesitan en la sala de operaciones, tomaré tu puesto dijo otra enfermera, Salió corriendo la rubia y el joven poeta no pudo dejar de admirar como su cabello se movía al correr, la manera que su falda se meneaba era ante sus ojos algo hermoso.

Lo miro Flamy usted soldado me recuerda a alguien, pero no se a quien

\- no trate de pararse sus heridas son recientes y pueden abrirse.

-Si enfermera contestó, pero en su mente pensó enfermera ogro.

Pasaron semanas y aquel joven que todos ya lo conocían como el poeta, no había podido quitarse de la mente el rostro de aquella enfermera de ojos color verde como las esmeraldas, le pregunto ha Eddie -cada cuando viene la enfermera,

\- ¿Cuál de todas? -La bonita de ojos verdes

-oh ya veo poeta no eres el único que desearía verla jajajajaja -río el soldado,

-no se, ella por lo que se está más tiempo en cirugía, es una enfermera quirúrgica , así que no la veremos mucho por aquí, a menos que te recuperes y cuando camines la busques, se que es amiga de tu doctora la que te a venido a ver, creo hoy viene a verte pregúntale por ella,

-se llama Candy dijo el poeta así la llamo la ogro ese dia.

-¿ la ogro? -preguntó Eddie ¿cual ogro?

\- si la enfermera Flamy -soltaron la risa los dos

-vaya poeta también eres bromista, tu nombre es poeta y tu apellido bromista volvieron a reír, jajajajaj

-Pero ella la enfermera ogro dijo Eddie no es tan mala solo cumple con su trabajo tu has visto cómo son los hombres aquí si ella no fuera así y pusiera esa barrera muchos aquí quisiera pasarse de listos.

-te gusta dijo el poeta -no contestó su compañero, -solo se que debajo de esa enfermera hay una buena mujer, la que es capaz de dejar familia, seres queridos seguridad y estar aquí salvando vidas, son buenas y valientes mujeres, le dijo

Entrando por la habitación la doctora Kelly se acercó a Terry,

-Hola ¿como se siente?

Mejor Doctora mucho mejor y a recordado algo, no nada, debe tener paciencia, he venido a entregarle esto, sacó el anillo en forma de rosa con el centro de una hermosa esmeralda verde

-lo traía el día que llegó estaba en su zapato, por desgracia la chapa con sus datos la perdió, así que no se como llamarle,

-todos me dicen poeta por mi está bien,

\- bueno si así lo quiere así lo llamaré, no se lo entregué antes quería que estuviera mejor para que no lo perdiera de hecho aquí traigo una cadena de las que usan para las chapas de identificación, úsela pongalo en su cuello se ve que es un anillo de mucho valor, no sólo material pues mire que tiene una inscripción adentro, que dice para mi amada y es de más de 50años, a de ser una joya familiar. Así que es mejor lo tenga bien seguro, volveré en unos días, -¡Doctora!

\- sí dígame, -la enfermera Candy qué días son los que tiene libres, lo miro la doctora asombrada por la valentía de preguntar así por Candy ella sabía que su amiga era admirada por varios enfermos pero este era el primero que tenía el valor de preguntar así directamente por ella, se acercó y en voz baja le dijo

-los viernes por las tardes, pero usted en unas semanas podría verla y más vale si quiere hacerlo cuide sus heridas, y un dato más suele caminar en la playa oh sentarse a leer un libro frente a ella no le será difícil encontrarla ¡joven poeta! Se volteo y camino hacia la salida.

Pasaron meses después de aquel ataque del siete de mayo de 1915. Albert regresó a la mansión Andrew en lakewood trataba de perderse en el trabajo se sentía triste por la pérdida de su amigo pero feliz de no tener noticias de Candy y Kelly eso en cierta manera quería decir que estaban bien, el duque le había informado sobre que el barco hospital Regina se quedó en Malta y eso era un alivio para el Rubio, en su escritorio había cartas que debía poner en el correo, para Candy una era de Archie de Annie, de Paty, hasta de Neil y Eliza del hogar de pony de Tom de Arturo para Kelly, y el con pluma en mano se disponía a escribir, nuevamente para Kelly sabía que la carta que mando no llegó a sus manos pues su amigo no pudo entregarla, y el tiempo en que la correspondencia sería llevada nuevamente a Malta por información del Duque, el duque no quería informar todavía a Eleanor lo sucedido a terry pues se enteró que hubo un sobreviviente en aquel avión y hasta no estar seguro que fuera su hijo no le daría la noticia a Eleanor Baker.

Empezó a escribir Albert,

Querida kelly:

Quiero decirte en esta carta que te Amo, que cada día lejos de ti a sido una locura, para mi, la noche de Navidad pensaba decírtelo, pero quería estar a solas contigo, sentí que no era el momento, pero a la mañana siguiente supe que fui un tonto y estúpido ya era demasiado tarde, y recibir tu carta saber que también me amas y que soy parte de tu esperanza me hace el hombre más feliz del mundo, quiero tenerte cerca, y que te pierdas en mis ojos y yo perderme en los tuyos, por favor si hay una oportunidad de que vuelvas, vuelve a mi, te necesito Kelly quiero que formes parte de mi vida, de mis días y horas espero que llegue a tus manos y sepas mis sentimientos hacia ti.

El hombre que te ama y te piensa siempre William Albert Andrew

Mientras tanto en malta el joven poeta su recuperación físicamente era de lo mejor sus heridas habían cicatrizado su Doctora había autorizado que podía dejar muletas y empezar a caminar él ansiaba esa noticia quería ver a la enfermera de ojos verdes igual que su anillo en el cuello no había podido dejar de pensar en ella desde el día que la vio, Eddie le decía -y si tienes novia o prometida no debieras buscar a la enfermera Candy oh ilusionarla

-no creo estar comprometido si no por que tengo este anillo, debiera estar en las manos de mi amada, casado menos tendría argolla y no la tengo,

\- si tu lo dices pero sin recordar algo de tu pasado sabes que será muy difícil que te manden de regreso a algún lugar, tendrás que estar aquí por un largo tiempo poeta

-sabes que están construyendo un teatro se llamará el Australia Hall, dicen que será para alegrarnos a todos los heridos, tal vez tu puedas actuar ahí, ¡Actuar yo! Claro podrás declamar tus frases como lo haces, dicen que estará listo en unos meses tal vez para Año nuevo,

-¡por qué no! sería muy interesante, Contestó me gustaría mucho. Faltan tre meses me preparé para esa noche

-lo dices como si de verdad te dedicaras a actuar.

-Bueno bueno debo ir a buscar a mi enfermera hoy es su día libre y tu Eddie deja de ver a la Señorita ogro y Anímate a hablarle te he visto cómo la miras, no siempre estarás aquí y tal vez te arrepientas de la oportunidad que desperdicias, animó amigo yo se que tu puedes se retiró el joven en busca de Candy

El joven buscaba a la rubia pero no la encontró desalentado se sentó frente al mar,

-tenía esperanza de verte todos estos meses no te he podido sacar de mi mente, en que parte de este lugar te encontraré, como no le pregunte en específico a la doctora Kelly.

\- ¡Candy! Candy! -Gritaba una enfermera de anteojos, -tengo que decirte algo respiraba agitada la chica he recordado, yoooooo yo he recordado

-¿que? ¡Flamy! ¿Qué te pasa? recuerdas el soldado del avión el que atendió la doctora kelly el que venía en el avión que trae suministros y correo

-Si que hay con él - lo has visto

-No, no he tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo,

-el perdió la memoria

\- si lo sé Flamy -hoy recordé quién es! Cuando entre al cuarto y lo vi declamando una parte de la obra romeo y Julieta y es que en todos estos meses el trajo la barba y hoy rasurado cuando lo vi es.. es.. es... al principio yo sabía que lo había visto no sabía en dónde pero hoy lo recordé,

\- ¿Quien es? latía el pecho de Candy fuertemente, -Es aquel chico que te espero la noche que fuiste al teatro y dejaste tu guardia es Terrence Grandchester el actor.

-¡como! ¿Que dices? ¡Debo verlo!

\- espera la tomó del brazo, él a perdido la memoria no debes bombardearlo con información podría hacerle daño sólo dile su nombre y de donde lo conoces para que sepa poco a poco y tal vez recuerde,

-¡lo sé! ¡lo se!, Pero ahora debo verlo corrió hasta el cuarto donde se encontraba el; miro la cama vacía, preguntó al paciente de ha lado Toda agitada,

-¿donde está el paciente de esta cama? -Salió a caminar hoy fue el primer día que le dieron permiso, -sabes adonde -a la playa -contesto, corrió Candy sin parar con tantas emociones ganas de gritar, de llorar, ¿cómo es que estas aquí terry? se detuvo y lo vio sentado en la arena mirando perdido hacia el mar dejó que su respiración tranquilizar y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia él, ¡oh terry tu cabello! Lo has cortado observó su hombros fuertes, y sin quererlo recordó la última vez que se vieron fue frente al mar y el la beso un beso lleno de emociones encontradas, cálmate Candy debes estar tranquila por el bien de él.

-Hermosa vista -dijo la rubia en una voz dulce que hizo que volteara aquel joven de ojos azul profundo para mirarla, su deseo estaba frente a él, la aparición que había añorado todos estos meses, frente a él

-¡Hola! espero no haberte asustado

\- No está bien y si es un hermoso lugar. Se quedaron callados los dos sin decir palabra, Candy decidió que no diría que lo conocía por su bien.

-¡Hola me llamo Candy! Le extendió la mano igual el la tomo y la beso

\- yo yo no sé mi nombre me dicen poeta,

-pero debes tener un nombre -de que me ves cara

-que tal de Joseph,

-Mmmm no me gusta

-Daniel, -mmmmm no -Terrence dijo ella

-mmmm no estoy seguro

-terry -mmmm me agrada pues desde hoy te llamaré terry qué te parece

-me agrada mucho, enfermera pecas, ¡oyeeeee! Soy Candy

-Pues para mi serás enfermera pecas, pensó candy habrás perdido la memoria pero sí que hay cosas que no cambian

-bueno te lo permito por que estas enfermó y como enfermera tengo que tolerar a muchachos como tu de engreídos

-¡engreído yooo! -claro que lo eres mira que llamarme tan confianzudo enfermera pecas,

-candy dijo -¡debo irme!

-Te hice enfadar, -no para nada,

-he recordado que tengo que mandar unas cartas y hoy viene el avión que las recoge -oh ya veo te volveré a ver

-si claro en mis tardes libres siempre camino por aquí nos vemos terry.

La rubia ya había puesto sus cartas en el correo por la mañana pero cayó en cuenta que seguramente el Duque de Grandchester oh Eleanor Baker necesitaban saber de su hijo y que se encontraba sano y salvo tenía que mandarles decir que estaba bien y donde se encontraba e igual avisarle a Albert para que avisará sobre Terrence a sus padres.

Cuando el duque recibió la carta de Candy Sintió gran alivio de saber que su hijo se encontraba bien, y supo que hizo bien al no darle las noticias a Eleanor.

Albert decidió que debía volver ha Londres pues el duque le dijo que mandaría a traer a su hijo y pediría al doctor Charles Ballance que lo mandará con Candy como su enfermera por la Amnesia que presentaba, era el momento y el pretexto para hacerla volver, y le había informado que el barco hospital Margherita vendría a Londres los primeros meses del año en febrero tal vez,podría ver a la doctora Kelly.

Archie le decía -¿como que te vas ? a Londres no pasarás la navidad y el Año nuevo aquí,

\- no no puedo debo partir, te quedas al cargo con George y Neal, la última vez lo hicieron muy bien está vez será igual estoy muy orgulloso de ti Archibald sigue como hasta ahora has tomado muy buenas desiciones

-y Eliza ¿que hago con ella? sigue en el hogar de Pony, por órdenes de la tía Abuela,

-está bien no morirá -río el Rubio al contrario le estamos haciendo un bien,

-Annie dice que la mira muy diferente, pero puede estar fingiendo,

-tal vez pero déjala ahí hasta que yo vuelva con Candy, te lo prometo regresare con ella,

-Está bien Albert, cuidate mucho por favor se abrazaron.

Albert sabía por la carta de Candy que terry había sobrevivido pero tenía Amnesia, eso no lo menciono pues tenía que ser muy discreto se lo había pedido el Duque y también por la carrera de terry, aún así ya había bastantes rumores de donde estaba Terrence Grandchester en el periódico daban todo tipo de versiones.

" **El deseo es una fuerza poderosa**

 **que se puede utilizar para hacer que**

 **las cosas sucedan"**


	12. Chapter 12 Mi Julieta

**Capítulo 12**

 **Mi Julieta**

En New York los periódicos sólo especulaban sobre la desaparición de Terrence Grandchester desde principios de año no se sabía nada de él, y la compañía Stratford, no daba informes la obra que debía ser estrenada junto con la actriz Eleanor Baker se pospuso por tiempo indefinido.

Susana tomó la mano de Charly debo de dar una conferencia de prensa, esto es un chismerio, se lo debo a terry,

\- la desicion que tu tomes yo te apoyaré beso su mano

-Te Amo hermosa -dijo Charly, Susana aviso sus planes a Eleanor Baker y la apoyó de hecho tomó la decisión de revelar lo que por mucho tiempo se especuló, revelar que era la madre de Terrence G Grandchester.

Reunidos todos los reporteros tomó la palabra, y dijo

-no responderé preguntas sólo declarar sobre lo que ustedes especulan, sobre Terrence Grandchester dicen que me a abandonado; el y yo sólo somos amigos ustedes son los que han especulado con un compromiso que no existió ni existirá

-y ¿ por que no está aquí? -grito un periodista.

-El viajó a Londres por cuestiones familiares, es todo lo que puedo decir

-¿pero el es su novio no es así?- preguntó otro periodista

-no él no es mi novio, sólo es un buen amigo que siempre me ha apoyado desde el accidente, yo tengo una relación con otra persona y pronto me casaré les enseñó el anillo de compromiso en su mano

-¿Quien es?! -¿como se llama? -Sussana! -Gritaban todos los reporteros,

-no he venido a hablar de mi sino de Terrence para que dejen de especular y atacar con sus reportajes

-Y usted Eleonor Baker que opina del incumplimiento del joven Terrence Grandchester, tenía un contrato para actuar con usted en la próxima obra teatral.

-No puedo opinar nada sobre ello sino apoyar a Terrence Grandchester en sus decisiones

-pero acaso no cree que es una falta de respeto dejarla a usted colgada con la próxima puesta en escena y a toda la compañía

-no yo no lo veo así, él simplemente tuvo que salir por cuestiones familiares de urgencia y siempre lo apoyare pues 《yo soy su madre 》y siempre habrá en mi comprensión y amor para mi hijo así que por favor dejen de especular él tuvo que viajar a Londres para atender asuntos de su familia paterna

Todos preguntaban y se oían las voces y el alboroto de todos los reporteros.

-Es todo lo lo que declararán las damas -dijo Robert Hathaway a partir de ese día los titulares de los periódicos cambiaron les interesaba conocer al prometido de Susana y sólo hacían especulaciones de quien seria.

El plan de Susana y Eleanor funcionó dejó de ser noticia Terrence Grandchester.

En Malta Candy y terry caminaban en la playa, era algo que habían hecho con regularidad ya varias semanas, hablaban de libros, Candy le contaba de su niñez en el hogar de Pony y como fue al colegio en londres.

A Terry sólo le fascinaba mirarla y escucharla hablar, no dejaba de ver esos hermosos ojos color verde, la forma de cómo se iluminaban al recordar sus seres queridos, le contó sobre un niño pequeño que antes de venir a la guerra llegó al hogar de Pony

-su nombre es Slim tiene un talento extraordinario para dibujar, prometí que le compraría pinturas y cuadernos para el, pero ya no tuve la oportunidad espero, cumplir mi promesa cuando regrese, el tomo la mano de ella sorprendiendola,

-y tu guardas alguna promesa de amor para alguien en América,

-ohhh yooo! Nooooo -temerosa contestó

-¡por favor! Cuéntame,

-bueno conocí a alguien desde el Colegio San Pablo, pero no es que en realidad me espere, su rostro se entristeció

-¡ por favor! ¿me consideras tu amigo?

\- si terry eres mi amigo dijo

-platícame de el - bueno es bromista como tu nunca pierde la oportunidad decirme pecosa,

\- jajajajaj ves no soy el único

-ya lo creó se parecen dijo candy, él se sacrificó por mí en el Colegio, para que yo no fuera expulsada, pero en realidad al irse encontró su camino y yo el mio, nos escribíamos prometimos un día estar juntos ¡hasta que!, No pudo evitar que rodarán lágrimas en su rostro y continuó, alguien le salvó la vida, una chica que lo ama tanto que se sacrificó por él, él debe estar con ella, yo estuve presente y esa noche lo deje con ella, salí de ese hospital sin mirar atrás, ella se merece ser feliz con el.

-sacrificaron el estar juntos por un deber, le dijo terry, el amor no es una obligación o deber, tu has dicho ella merece ser feliz, y él será feliz con ella te lo has preguntado, si el te ama como tu lo amas, que es lo que puedo ver, lo has condenado a un infierno, al no tenerte cerca. Nunca podrá amar a esa chica, se que debe estar agradecido, y esa muchacha vivirá ese mismo infierno al ver que él nunca la amara y que sus pensamientos y corazón siempre estarán donde estés tú Candy.

Creme yo que tengo tan poco de conocerte siento algo por ti Candy y acarició su rostro limpiando las lagrimas de la rubia

-¡oh terry!

-se que no te puedo ofrecer nada, pues no se que hay en mi pasado, pero estar a tu lado me hace tan feliz es una sensación como si te conociera de hace mucho, podría albergar una esperanza tal vez..., la jalo hacia él y la tomó por la cintura, acercándose a su rostro mirando sus ojos

-podría ese corazón tuyo tal vez tener un espacio para mi, Candy cerró sus ojos, quería moverse pero no podía su corazón latía tan fuerte que sentía que explotaría, y sintió como los labios de terry la besaban tiernamente, ella le respondió de la misma manera, segundos en los que ella hubiera querido fueran eternos, reaccionó se separó lo miró y dijo

-¡no! esto no puede ser hay alguien esperando por ti, ¡yo lo se!, no lo vuelvas hacer, si me aprecias como dices por favor no lo hagas, debo irme

-¡perdoname! No te vayas !

Te veré nuevamente, -si claro mientras tenga tiempo libre

-¡Adiós! Se voltio y echó a correr.

Los días pasaron, Candy trató de evitar ver a terry no fue al lugar dónde solían encontrarse, no tenía el valor de mirarlo, se decía no es correcto que terry aún sin tener memoria, sienta cosas por mi, ¿que haces aquí terry? ¿ dónde está Susana? y el anillo que llevas contigo es de Susana ¡oh! no quiero, ni puedo seguir pensando más en todo esto me voy a volver loca.

Y así Candy se perdió en su trabajo nuevamente dejo de tomar días de descanso, dejó de encontrarse con él, pero todos los días iba y preguntaba a Flamy si había alguna mejoría con terry.

Casi sin pensarlo era diciembre el último mes de 1915.

Terry cada día iban a la playa con la esperanza de que tal vez ella fuera, pero no fue así las semanas pasaron, preguntaba a la enfermera Flamy por candy,

-Como está Candy, - muy ocupada en cirugías y si vuelves a preguntarme, yo misma te daré un golpe en la cabeza haber si así recobras la memoria.

-vaya vaya la enfermera Flamy ¡tiene sentido del humor! -Río Terry jajajajaj!

-Y bueno hoy que nos complace con tan buen humor enfermera Flamy, mi amigo Eddie quería decirle algo.

-Yooo yoooo! -Si tu lo recuerdas le guiño el ojo. -Bueno yo yo dijo con un poco de temor quería pedirte si tal vez quisieras, acompañarme a caminar en tu próxima tarde libre, ella lo miró

-sí respondió -mi tarde libre es mañana te espero en la entrada del muelle se voltio y se fue Flamy indiferente como siempre solía ser, salió del cuarto, y se recargo en la pared, me a invitado, sonrió para sí misma a Flamy no le era indiferente Eddie.

-te lo dije que la enfermera ogro aceptaría, jajajaja -rió no fue tan difícil,

-no, no lo fue - pues amigo ahora todo depende de ti, así que más vale que con el beso que le des a la ogro se convierta en princesa los dos rieron, jajajajajaj

-¡claro que lo haré!.

-Bien Señor poeta nos deleitaras con tu actuación en Navidad, será inaugurado el Australian hall, así le han puesto por nombre al teatro será algo muy bueno para todos nosotros, -estoy listo dijo terry.

Llegó la noche de Navidad el teatro construido en la isla de Malta está listo formó parte de la historia de Malta un lugar donde los heridos, podían olvidar su dolor, y los horrores de la guerra fue construido elegantemente como un gran teatro. Terry tras bambalinas repasaba su líneas no sabía si Candy vendría pero por algún motivo sentía que esto es como si lo hubiera hecho siempre.

Salió al escenario y en medio del público en el centro se encontraba una hermosa rubia de ojos verdes con un vestido verde olivo, acaso una visión, no, no lo era era su amada enfermera pecosa aquella que por algún motivo desde que la miro no la puedo sacar de sus pensamientos y desde ese dulce beso era una necesidad verla, la miro fijamente a sus ojos y empezó hablar no había nadie más, sólo ella y nada más ella, él pudo sentirse en un mundo donde solo existían ellos dos

 **"¡Silencio! ¿Que ilumina**

 **desde aquella ventana las tinieblas?**

 **¡Es Julieta, es el sol en el oriente!**

 **Surge, espléndido sol, y con tus rayos**

 **mata a la luna enferma y envidiosa,**

 **porque tú, su doncella, eres más clara.**

 **No sirvas a la luna que te envidia.**

 **¡Su manto de vestal es verde y triste,**

 **ninguna virgen ya lo lleva, arrojalo!**

 **¡Es ella en la ventana! ¡Es la que amo!**

 **¡Oh, cuánto diera porque lo supiese!**

 **Habla, aunque nada dice; no me importa,**

 **¡Qué idea loca! ¡No es a mí a quien hablan!**

 **Dos estrellas magníficas en el cielo**

 **ocupadas en algo allá en la altura**

 **les piden a sus ojos que relumbren.**

 **¿No estarán en su rostro las estrellas**

 **y sus ojos girando por el cielo?**

 **El fulgor de su rostro empañaría**

 **la luz de las estrellas, como el sol**

 **apaga las antorchas. Si sus ojos**

 **viaja**

 **haciendo que los pájaros cantaran**

 **como si fuera el día y no la noche.**

 **¡Ved cómo su mejilla está en su mano!**

 **¡Ay, si yo fuera el guante de esa mano**

 **y pudiera tocar esa mejilla!**

 **me hablan sus ojos, les respondo a ellos.**

Acaso un dejavu empezaron a venir imágenes ha él, aquella cuando estaba ebrio en un teatro de mala muerte y al mirar los mismos ojos, dejó de tambalearse y empezó a actuar como sólo su musa lo provocaba, una visión acaso pensó en ese momento, su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas tomó con sus manos su cabeza y con gran dolor grito

¡Ahhh! Ah! Ah!

Cayendo desmallado, Candy corrió hacia el ¡terry! ¡Terry! Lo llevaron a su cama

-kelly ¿estará bien? -si Candy debemos esperar que despierte tal vez después de esto recuerde algo, mañana por la mañana vendré a verlo, puedo quedarme

\- no es necesario pero si así lo quieres estará bien.

Estaban a oscuras en el cuarto y por la ventana entraba la luz de luna, Candy tomó su Mano

-oh Terry! No se que haría si te pasara algo te Amo! No importa que no estés a mi lado para mi sólo es suficiente saber que estés bien, y vuelvas a casa con Susana no importa que estés con ella sólo recuperate, hoy nuevamente me has demostrado el gran Actor que eres y cuánto amas hacerlo, lloro en silencio y tomando su mano recostó su cara sobre ella se quedo dormida.

Los ojos de terry se abrieron y escucho todo lo que ella dijo, él recordaba todo y escucharla decir que lo ama, es lo mejor, y como el buen actor que es disimulo seguir dormido, pero aunque quisiera decirte que yo también te Amo y recuerdo todo, no lo haré pues me alejaras de ti eres una necia y aunque te explique se que no me creerás, por mi deber con Susana, con lo ocurrido perdí la carta que ella te mando debo escribir a Sussana para que me mande otra carta y cuando la tenga en mis manos ese será el momento de decirtelo, lo siento mi pecosa, así que seguiré haciendo lo que tanto amas que es actuar, ¡te amo mi julieta pecosa!

Despertó Candy y lo miró estaba profundamente dormido, se retiró lentamente, regresare en la tarde susurro cerca de su oído, la tomó de la mano

-¡ no te vayas Candy!

-¿cómo te sientes?, bien solo con un poco de dolor de cabeza -ella preguntó sabes quién soy

\- si mi enfermera pecosa -rio jajajajaj

-¿que recuerdas?

-solo que estaba en el teatro y vino un dolor muy fuerte y después ya no supe que paso

\- solo eso recuerdas

\- si y que estoy en malta desde hace más de medio año y que te he besado, y saliste corriendo como cobarde y que me evitas

-no te evito

-¡claro que si! Enfermera pecas y ahora te vas por que me evitas

\- no es verdad tengo turno en la mañana vendré a verte por la tarde

-¡prometelo enfermera pecas!

\- lo prometo Salió y suspiró ¡oh! No recordó nada! suspiró Sé que pronto deberá irse, de seguro ahora que llegue la correspondencia, habrá noticias, sobre tu familia tu madre Eleanor, saben que Terry está aquí y lo más seguro que el Duque de Grandchester mandará por el de algún modo, pronto volverás a casa terry.

-Kelly! ¿Estas bien? preguntó Candy estaban en su camarote te ves mal

\- debe ser cansancio espero que mañana me sienta un poco mejor

-mañana llega el avión con suministros y tendremos el mejor regalo de año nuevo no lo crees, que será la correspondencia y se que pronto tendrás una carta de Albert, Kelly la miró quiso pronunciar palabra pero no pudo se desmayó

-Kelly! Kelly!

-estas ardiendo en fiebre salió corriendo -¡necesitó ayuda!

\- tiene Malaria se a contagiado dijo el Doctor Charles Ballance no se si logré sobrevivir es algo que no podemos controlar, esta epidemia es otro demonio con el que debemos lidiar en esta guerra, sólo queda esperar, y pedir a Dios que ¡logre sobrevivir! La cuido toda la noche en sus delirios lo único que mencionaba era Albert! Albert...

" **El amor huye de aquellos que lo persiguen, y**

 **persigue aquellos que huyen de él"**

 **William Shakespeare**


	13. Chapter 13 Las Cartas

**capítulo 13**

 **Las cartas**

El Doctor Charles Ballance entró al camarote

\- Candy usted viajará a Londres con el Joven Terrence Grandchester será su enfermera han mandado a traer por el,

-¿por que yo? La doctora Kelly está muy mal no puedo dejarla aquí, lo siento, ¡no iré!

-Pues no te estoy preguntando es una orden,

-Salió corriendo la rubia se encontró ha Flamy en el pasillo

-por favor, cuida a la doctora no tardó, corrió hasta llegar con Terry.

-me han dicho que vuelvo a Londres -dijo él, mi padre mandó por mí, no lo recuerdo y se que tu serás la enfermera que me acompañara, terry siguió con la mentira de no decirle que había recordado todo,

-es lo que vengo a decirte, -no iré contigo y si en algo me aprecias oh dices quererme no me hagas hacer esto no iré Kelly está muy mal, tal vez no logré sobrevivir, no la dejaré

-¿la doctora Kelly está muriendo?

-¡oh amigo! no me perdonare si no logras ver a Kelly pensó terry

-si esta muriendo, empezó a llorar Candy,

¡oh Albert! -dijjo Candy

-Si tan sólo pudieran estar juntos y ella escuchara su voz tal vez ella lucharía por sobrevivir y pelear por su vida.

-tengo una idea la tomó de la mano

-ven vamos con el Doctor Charles B, llegaron a su consultorio ella y terry, él le dijo

-doctor no viajaré en ese avión quién se va en el es la doctora Kelly,

-pero tu padre me a pedido

-el entenderá, yo mandaré una carta a mi padre, no se preocupe usted no tendrá problemas y si como he oído dentro de dos meses este barco regresará a Londres yo iré en él, se lo prometo doctor, no puedo ir a ningún otro lugar oh si, no recuerdo nada,

-esta bien soldado Terrence confío en usted -dijo el doctor,

-Candy prepara a la doctora Kelly y busca ayuda para llevarla al avión, espero resista el viaje

-¡yo te ayudo! -dijo terry llegaron con Kelly la rubia se acercó a ella la tomó de la mano

-resiste por favor irás a casa, pronto verás a Albert y a tu hermano pero tienes que luchar se acercó a la pequeña mesita y tomo una carta que iba dirigida a kelly

-enfermera pecas no es tiempo de leer correspondencia,

-esta si; rompió el sobre

-lo siento Albert pero es necesario se acercó a Kelly y empezó a leer

Querida kelly:

Quiero decirte en esta carta que te Amo, que cada día lejos de ti a sido una locura, para mi, la noche de Navidad pensaba decírtelo, pero quería estar a solas contigo, sentí que no era el momento, pero a la mañana siguiente supe que fui un tonto e idiota ya era demasiado tarde, y recibir tu carta saber que también me amas y que soy parte de tu esperanza me hace el hombre más feliz del mundo, quiero tenerte cerca, y que te pierdas en mis ojos y yo perderme en los tuyos, por favor si hay una oportunidad de que vuelvas, vuelve a mi. te necesito Kelly quiero que formes parte de mi vida, de mis días y horas espero que llegue a tus manos y sepas mis sentimientos hacia ti.

El hombre que te ama y te piensa William Albert Andrew.

-Por favor Kelly resiste eres su esperanza, como él es la tuya se que pronto lo veras.

-por eso te Amo tanto Candy siempre piensas en los demás antes que en ti misma, pensó

\- esta lista ayudame a cargarla, terry tomó entre sus abrazos a Kelly y caminó con ella ahora te alcanzo

-esta bien, caminado con ella le dijo

-Kelly resiste, de verdad mi amigo te ama, lo he visto llorar por ti; si tu mueres él morirá contigo, créeme estar lejos de la mujer que amas es morir, eres una mujer muy valiente desde el hecho de ser doctora yendo en contra de toda una sociedad, estando en este lugar, ahora por favor pelea en contra, de esto pronto estarás con Albert ella lo miró con agonía y le susurró en voz muy baja ¡gracias! Terry...

Subiendo en el avión entregó el sobre al piloto y dijo por favor entregue esta carta al Duque de Grandchester,

-si señor,

llegó corriendo candy -aquí están sus maletas, parados los dos miraron partir el avión,él le tomó la mano -ella lo logrará

-le ruego a Dios para que así sea dijo Candy

El Duque de Grandchester y Albert esperaban el avión que traería de regreso a Candy y Terry, Albert sabía que Kelly no vendría en él pero sabía que en unos meses la vería y cuando eso sucediera no la dejaría, regresar a Malta

Cuando Albert miró que bajaban a una mujer en camilla, sus ojos no lo podían creerlo era Kelly, agonizando, el piloto informó de la situación de la doctora, y entregó el sobre al Duque, mientras Albert tomaba la mano de Kelly el duque leyó,

Padre: yo me encuentro bien he recuperado la memoria, no te preocupes por mi por favor cuida de la doctora kelly no se si Albert esté contigo, si no es así, mandalo traer, el la ama, merece estar con ella, en estos momentos haz todo lo que puedas para salvarla, yo regresare, el mes de febrero.

Gracias por todo padre te Amo Terrence

-vamos Albert llevemosla al Castillo Grandchester mandaré traer al mejor doctor y haremos todo lo posible para que se recupere 0William -dijo el duque.

unas horas después de que el duque averiguara qué podían hacer por Kelly el duque le dijo

-tal vez haya una esperanza para Kelly, Alexander Fleming un médico Escocés, estuvo trabajando en microbiología, en mejorar sueros, inyecciones y vacunas se que estuvo en el hospital St Mary aquí en Londres, aunque cuando empezó la guerra él viajó al frente en Francia, pero alguien me a conseguido su suero y algo que él llama antibiótico, están por traerlo, todo es experimental, pero no perdemos nada, William,

-Muchas gracias Duque, dime Richard ya te lo he dicho, eres amigo de mi hijo, roguemos para que este tratamiento funcione para la doctora Kelly y el hecho de que te sepa que estas a su lado, también la hará luchar, por su vida.

Candy estaba en su camarote pensaba en estos momentos Kelly ya debe estar en Londres, Dios quiera y Albert esté con ella, Padre celestial, por favor haz que sobreviva kelly, y que este año que comienza en unas horas, ellos puedan estar juntos el resto de sus vidas.

-se que habrá un baile en el teatro para recibir el año nuevo, todas las enfermeras están muy emocionadas al igual que los soldados que pueden asistir, pero no me siento de ánimos a sido un día demasiado, pesado, lo único que quiero es un lugar tranquilo y poder leer mis cartas, tengo demasiado que leer, me a escrito Annie, Archie,Patty,Albert,Tom,el hogar de pony, y por increíble que parezca tengo carta de Eliza y Neal vaya que me mata la curiosidad ese par escribiendo, Eliza no se tomaría esa molestia, de verdad qué debe de haber pasado algo muy serio en este año para que escriban esos dos, debo aprovechar estar en Malta es un hermoso clima no hace frío, y desde que llegué nunca me he metido al mar, no es una mala idea hacerlo hoy cuando todo mundo estará ocupado en la fiesta de Año nuevo, y además no quiero ver a terry, bueno si muero por verlo, pero su cercanía, cada vez más me está volviendo loca y no debo estar cerca de él, yo hice una promesa a susana, y ella prometió lo haría feliz el pronto volverá a casa, y lo más seguro es que ella lo cuidara, es más tal vez ya está casado, No no puedo estar más cerca de el.

Llegó la tarde y Candy fue a su lugar preferido, donde el mar era tranquilo y tendría el tiempo de leer y disfrutar cada carta de sus seres amados.

Unos ojos azules la miraban a lo lejos, y le dieron su espacio y privacidad al mirar que ella leía sus cartas,

-tan sólo el mirarte es un deleite mi pecosa eres lo más hermoso de mi vida podría estar un eternidad observando tan solo, ver como el viento sopla sobre tu cabello y mueve tus rizos, es un poema a mi vida.

Ella sentada frente al mar leia.

*Querida Candy:

Te extraño tanto hermana, he necesitado de ti en todo este tiempo, no veo el día en que vuelvas, Archie me vino a buscar dice que me ama, yo no estoy muy convencida de eso, me manda flores cada semana, cartas, y en los viajes que hago para la fundación, me sigue todo el tiempo, el me besó fue algo maravilloso, pero tengo miedo de aceptarlo y que vuelva a lo mismo a su indiferencia, el siempre te amo, y si lo sigue haciendo y no se a dado cuenta, me da mucho miedo aceptarlo y que después volvamos a lo mismo y tengo una gran sorpresa para ti cuando vuelvas se que te sentirás orgullosa de mi. Te Amo hermana regresa a salvo te extraño

Tu hermana que te ama Annie

-¡ah! que cabeza dura eres Annie, si que tengo que regresar para jalarte las orejas y dejes de hacer sufrir a Archie, pues tu estas sufriendo también, ya lo hiciste rogar demasiado.

*Querida Candy:

Como estas espero que bien, te extrañamos tanto, tengo tanto temor de que no vuelvas como mi hermano, no lo soportaría, te quiero tanto, pero no de la forma que piensas, oh que yo pensé sentía por ti, desde que Annie me dejó me di cuenta de cuánto la amo, y descubrí que lo que yo albergaba por ti sólo era una ilusión, y mi verdadero amor lo tenía al lado sólo que no la valore, le he rogado, ya no se que más hacer ¡por favor! ayúdame no lo pediría pero habla con ella, se que me quiere, pero no me perdona, tú la conoces tanto, ¿que puedo hacer?, Candy espero que pronto vuelvas todos te extrañamos cuidate por favor

Tu primo que te quiere Archibald Cornwell

*Querida Candy:

Hola Amiga te extraño tanto y quiero contarte tanto de lo que me a pasado tu sabias muy bien quien era mi admirador de las flores verdad, cuando vuelvas me la pagaras ya lo verás! Gracias Candy, nuevamente hay esperanzas en mi, Arturo es un hombre maravilloso, me a pedido matrimonio, se que tal vez mis padres no lo acepten pero no me importa,por primera vez tengo valor, para pelear por lo que quiero, mi Abuela Martha me apoya, como siempre lo a hecho, cómo puedo extrañar, oh dolerme el rechazo de mi matrimonio, con unos padres que nunca han estado presentes, en mi vida, espero tu regreso y el de mi cuñada Kelly para fijar la fecha de la boda, regresen pronto.

Tu siempre amiga Paty

\- lo sabía Paty! que felicidad por ustedes, no se si este el día de tu boda, pues no se si regresé al barco hospital oh qué pasará cuando deje a terry en Londres con su padre.

*Querida Candy:

No se ni como empezar esta carta, se que que te he evitado muchas veces me he sentido avergonzado por lo que trate de hacer contigo, casarme a la fuerza contigo, te volviste mi obsesión mucho tiempo, pero he entendido ¿por que fue?, tuviste atención hacia mi cuando me defendieras de aquellos ladrones, oh cuando me atropellaron aunque reconozco que siempre he sido un mocoso consentido y he tendido todo materialmente, la atención de mis padres nunca estuvo ahí, mi padre siempre de viaje y mi madre sólo mirando y consintiendo a Eliza, y cuando sentí que te preocupaste por mi, erróneamente pensé que era amor, era algo extraño que no había experimentado, hoy lo entiendo y el hecho de que hayas partido, sin pedirte perdón me mata y me da temor de que no vuelas para poder decirtelo, lo siento Candy, eres una valiente mujer espero encuentres la felicidad al lado de Terrence Grandchester todavía no es tarde, yo lo vi sufrir por ti en la florida lo recuerdas, él te ama nunca pensé que diría esto, pero la vida es muy corta y supongo viendo los horrores de la guerra lo comprenderás mejor, que yo. Por si estás pensando si me contestas, espero que sí lo hagas y no; no me voy a ilusionar de hecho como te conozco y sé como eres, para tu tranquilidad tengo novia, y es nada menos que la amiga de tu amor, Karen Cleys jejeje creo que eso nos hace amigos no lo crees, espero aspirar algún dia ha tu amistad cuidate y regresa sana y Salva

Con afecto Neal Leagan

\- No lo puedo creer sólo por que leo estas líneas veo que es posible, me alegro tanto por ti Neal, y más vale que cuides ha Karen sino créeme te las verás con terry él la aprecia mucho.

Se recostó en la arena con la carta en las manos, y sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse, se quedó dormida, terry se acercó y parado frente a ella, hizo sombra del sol,

¡Ay! pecas por lo visto quieres mas a tu colección, observó la carta entre sus manos y parado ahí inclinó su cara leyó las últimas líneas,

-Neal con Karen, -sonrió y pensó vaya Archibald salimos buenos Cupidos, recordó como Archibald y el se Guiñaron el ojo para tirarlos y cayeran juntos, aunque estábamos tomados, bien que nos salió la bromita, y la otra parte que alcanzó a leer fue la parte de se feliz con Terrence Grandchester,

-vaya me empiezas a caer bien Neal y más te vale que trates bien a Karen sino te las verás conmigo no pudo retener más su risa y despertó a Candy, lo vio parado frente a ella

-¿que haces terry?

-dando sombra enfermera pecas, creo que quieres más pecas -¡terry!

-Me encantan mis pecas así que no importa que me salgan mas,

-sólo quise darte sombra mientras dormías, veo que tienes mucha correspondencia, Candy guardó la carta de Neal él no la podía ver se suponía, oh ella creía que no recordaba nada terry y no podía saber que en esa carta precisamente está el nombre de Terrence Grandchester,

-oh vaya es de tu novio -dijo el y tomo la carta entre sus manos, Candy se paró, como resorte

-dame esa carta es de mala educación leer correspondencia ajena no lo sabías

la levantaba en sus manos y Candy brincaba y brincaba para alcanzar la carta y terry muy divertido dijo

-te la daré con una condición, -¿cual? Candy pensó que le podría arrebatar la carta, brico más fuerte

Y callo encima de él tan cerca que ella sentía su respiración, se miraron, para terry era un placer tenerla encima de él, y puso su mano en la espalda de ella, Candy inmóvil, quería besarlo, moría por besarlo pero se contuvo,

-dime cuál condición,

-que nademos juntos y me leas alguna de tus cartas que te parece, el puso su mano en el cuello de ella, reaccionó, se levantó.

\- ¡nadar!, - no me digas que no sabes nadar pecas, -si se pero

-¿pero que? enfermera pecas

\- No vas ha recibir el año nuevo en el teatro con la demás gente,

-no, si tu no estás yo no ire, quiero estar aquí con mi enfermera favorita pecas!

-esta bien es un trato ahora dame la carta.

-te la doy pero ven sentémonos y disfrutemos el atardecer este año está terminando y quiero disfrutarlo contigo ella se sentó a su lado y miraron en ocaso.

" **Las puestas de sol son tan hermosas que parecen casi**

 **como si etuvieramos mirando a traves de las puertas del**

 **cielo"**

 **Jhon Lubbok**


	14. Chapter 14 Ano Nuevo

**capítulo 14**

 **Año Nuevo**

Candy accedió al trato y él devolvió la carta en su manos con una sonrisa de triunfo lo disfrutaba, no se sentía muy bien al seguir fingiendo que tenía amnesia, empezaba a oscurecer,

\- bien empezemos te leo las dos cartas que quedan una es de mi hermano Tom y otra de una persona que no se sinceramente que contenga, pero la leeré por que se cumplir mis promesas, la luz de sol se irá pronto y no podré leer si eso pasa

-y después nadaremos le volvió a decir el , tomo el sobre candy y lo abrió

\- vaya que es una carta larga -dijo terry al ver un par de hojas

-bueno ¿quieres escuchar oh no? - Siii ! Enfermera pecas te escucho, empezó a leer en voz Alta.

Querida Hermana:

No sabes cuanto te extraño, ruego a Dios para que regreses sana y salva, al igual que nuestras madres, ella te mandan Saludos y sus oraciones son contigo, encontrarás muchos cambios en el hogar de Pony se que no debo decir nada, pero te llevarás una gran sorpresa cuando regreses, ya lo veas con tus propios ojos, te pido que en la primera oportunidad si la tienes regreses aquí también te necesitamos, los niños necesitan a su enfermera favorita, se que no puedo darte a escoger pero por favor si Dios te da una oportunidad de regresar hazlo hermana, han pasado muchas cosas entre ellas, Eliza fue mandada por la familia Andrew para ayudar, y como sabía todo lo que te hizo, créeme que la hice pagar desde el primer día, la levantaba temprano, la llevaba a ordenar leche para los niños, imagina su cara para esa engreída mocosa, después a cultivar el huerto y a dar de comer a todos los animales, lo disfrutaba, si ya sé, lo que estás pensando con ese corazón que tienes, pero es lo mínimo que ella se merece, la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María me retaron y me dijeron que ella siempre se ha comportado así por la falta de amor, que aunque sus padres le han dado todo no ha tenido amor, entonces comprendí que no era tan diferente a nosotros, más bien era peor que nosotros, tendrá a sus padres pero no le profesan amor, realmente aunque nosotros no tuvimos lujos oh dinero ni padres los primeros años de vida fuimos llenos de amor por nuestras madres, ahora tengo a mi padre que me ama y tu tienes al Señor William que también te quiere mucho. Me puse un momento en su lugar y la comprendí sentí lástima por ella y entonces me propuse hacerla sentir el Amor de este hogar, el hogar de Pony, sin planearlo hay un niño que se acercó a ella sin desinterés, es Slim lo recuerdas el niño que dibuja, poco a poco hizo que ella bajara la guardia, Slim todas las mañanas le traía una flor a ella diciéndole que esa flor era para alegrar su dia, la lleno de dibujos hermosos para ella, pasaron los días y meses, ella se levantaba con gusto ayudando al hogar a la Señorita Pony con las conservas, alimentando a los niños sin obligarla, la Señorita Pony una tarde hablo con ella, sabía que le diría que su tiempo ahí había terminado que si quería podía irse y me supongo de otras cosas hablaron cuando supe que partiría, sentí un dolor en el pecho, no quería que se fuera empezó a formar parte de mi día a día, buscaba cualquier pretexto para ir todos los días al hogar de pony, Cuando se marchó vi como lloro abrazando con tal fuerza ha Slim que sentí envidia de él yo hubiera querido ser él, pasaron los días y pensé que no la volvería a ver sin embargo después de un mes ella regreso de visita, con Annie y dijo que estaría ayudando, Candy Perdóname me he enamorado de aquella persona que te hizo tanto daño, y de igual forma este es un amor en silencio no creo que ella me acepte un simple ranchero, no me avergüenzo de serlo, no tengo una cuantiosa fortuna, pero tengo una con la que podría desposar ha alguien, y no le faltaría nada, pero ella siendo una Leagan Andrew supongo no aceptaría alguien como yo. Te necesito hermana necesito platicar con alguien eres la única a la que contaría esto. Vuelve pronto por favor

Tu hermano que te Ama Tom Stevens

-No lo puedo creer! Tom enamorado de Eliza y escuchar todo lo que ha pasado eso sí que está de locos. Sonrío y miro a terry. - pues si que no la tiene fácil tu hermano pero si ella lo acepta al diablo con los apellidos no lo crees.

-terry! -Oh! Perdona mi vocabulario enfermera pecas, Candy respondió

-pero creo difícil ella lo acepte una cosa es que haya cambiado su carácter y haya conocido el Amor desinteresado de todos en el hogar de Pony y ella haya experimentado por primera vez el calor de un hogar, que sé, que así es, y otra muy diferente aceptar ha Tom oh que ella sienta algo por el,

\- bueno la última carta es de ella no? de Eliza -preguntó terry

-Si! Pues tal vez escriba algo sobre él y si es así podrás saber si tal vez Tom tenga una esperanza y se lo hagas saber, a el para que luche por la mujer que ama.

Tienes razón abrió el sobre

Candy:

Pensé muchas veces si debía escribir oh no, si tu al recibir esta carta, tal vez al ver de quién provenía la tirarías a la basura, y si lo haces bien merecido lo tendría, eso y más por todo lo que te he hecho desde que te conocí, cuando te marchaste a la guerra pensé, que eso era bueno, no volver a verte me alegré créeme, y fui castigada por la tía Abuela, me mandó al hogar de Pony tuve que ayudar al que tu llamas tu hogar, te odie aún más y a todos por hacerme esto, mis padres no se encontraban cuando la tía Abuela dio la orden, llegue a ese lugar tan molesta enfadada, y luego Tom uno que dijo que era tu hermano vaya que me hizo la vida imposible no me daba un respiro, me trataba peor que a su ganado, pero empezar a ver a los niños como eran felices sin tener riqueza, sus sonrisas y la de la Hermana María y la Señorita Pony siempre estaban ahí no importando mis caras o groserías al principio pareciera que todos se confabularon para hacerme sentir lo que es el amor, y entendí por que te he odiado, todo este tiempo tu una huérfana siempre sonreías no importaba que te hiciera, oh que te dijera, tenías todo en realidad, el amor y la atención de todos

Y yo tenía todo vestidos, riqueza, pero no amor, pero en realidad la pobre y huérfana era yo y mis padres siempre cumpliendo mis caprichos, pensando que así me profesaban amor, que tontería, cuando empezó un niño llamado Slim a traerme flores todos los días, me decía está flor es para alegrar tu corazón, en mi corazón empezó a romperse algo, el me empezó amar desinteresadamente, esas flores son los mejores regalos en mi vida, un tarde me pregunto si me podía dibujar y asombrosamente, él hizo un retrato mío, él tiene un talento extraordinario,

-le dije por que me quieres dibujar y él contesto- por que eres hermosa y se que en el fondo de tu corazón lo eres aún más, yo lo sé me dijo con sus dulces ojos, alguien que por primera vez creía en mí, ni yo misma pensé sentir este amor hacia alguien, ahora disfruto estar en tu hogar, que ahora es mi hogar también, espero quieras y puedas compartirlo conmigo, hasta que un día cuando vieron el cambio en mí la Señorita Pony me llamó a su oficina, me dijo que era tiempo de irme que la lección la había aprendido, sentí mi corazón partirse, quería que me fuera y ella con una tierna voz me dijo no queremos que te vayas siempre serás bienvenida en esta tu casa tu hogar, pero tienes tu familia, siempre necesitamos manos extras en ayudar con los niños eres una hermosa mujer me dijo y ahora eres más hermosa pues ese corazón tuyo a aprendido a amar y a dejarse amar, te queremos; los niños se han encariñado contigo, pero sabemos que te veremos pronto por aquí ahora es tiempo de enfrentar a tus más grandes miedos, la indiferencia de tus padres, es tiempo de valorar la vida como Dios te la a dado y hacer de ella lo mejor que puedas, Annie estará feliz de que la ayudes, Han pasado demasiadas cosas en este tiempo que no acabaría está carta, Tom fue gran parte de este cambio lo sé, es una parte importante en mi vida aunque él no lo sepa, regresa sana y salva Candy.

Con afecto Eliza Leagan.

-Woooow! Esto es un milagro, el milagro del amor,

-el amor puede cambiar al odio claro que lo creó, en realidad el odio es amor, tomando un camino erróneo y ella a encontrado su camino el odio no cesa frente al odio sino que cesa frente el amor y ella en encontro mucho Amor en ese tu hogar pecosa! Y creo tu hermano Tom tiene una esperanza en esa últimas líneas dice mucho y dice nada créeme tu hermano tiene oportunidad con ella.

Pero bueno, falta la otra mitad del trato, hora de nadar mi enfermera, pecas él se puso de pie y desabrocho su camisa

-¿que haces? Preparándome para nadar no pensarás que me meteré con toda la ropa además es noche y todos están esperando el nuevo año, y tu y yo lo esperaremos aquí. Ella estaba acostumbrada a ver a sus pacientes de esa manera pero ver a terry así la hacia que sintiera dolor de estómago, mirar sus hombros su pecho bien definido,

-¡Oh! por Dios que hice aceptando este trato

el corrió a Zambullirse y le gritaba

-vamos pecosa que esperas, no te irás a meter con tu vestido verdad, -¡terry!qué te pasa,

-por favor de seguro traes un camisón abajo Úsalo prometo que no te veré, y no me acercaré a ti,

-lo prometes -claro que si, cruzo sus dedos Terry, se voltio y recordó el te vi pero no te mire de aquel festival de mayo, escuchó como empezaba a meterse hasta que dijo ya puedes voltear

-vez no vi nada, disfrutemos es un hermoso lugar, y estas aguas tan cristalinas y tranquilas son un regalo y el hecho de que no hace frío es un regalo ahora, en dos meses volveré a Londres y no se si vuelva haber una oportunidad así otra, vez.

-Terry de verdad no has recordado nada -dijo Ella,

\- bueno si algunas cosas la explosión la cara de mi padre la de mi madre pero es todo candy poco a poco vendrán más recuerdos me dijo el doctor, odio mentirte pecas pero es mejor así pensó él, se escuchaba a lo lejos el festejo y los gritos.

-¡Feliz Año nuevo Candy!

\- igualmente terry! Se acercó él, Candy reaccionó prometiste no acercarte terry

-lo sé pero es año nuevo, acaso un buen amigo no merece un abrazo

-está bien, la abrazo y tomándola por la cintura la miro a los ojos

\- te deseo lo mejor este año Candy, que vuelvas a casa con tus seres amados y todos tu deseos se cumplan en este 1916 ella no se apartó de él se quedaron mirando el uno al otro y la beso en un beso tierno saboreando sus labios, ella respondió de la misma manera nadie existía en ese momento sólo ellos dos poco a poco se profundizó más su beso, empezó a besar su cuello y ella lo aceptó, era más fuerte su amor y su deseo por él también, que era incapaz de alejarse lo tomó por el cuello pegándose aún más; ayudada por el agua se impulsó y lo rodeo con sus piernas hasta que él la sostuvo por sus caderas y dejando al descubierto su busto con la transparencia de su camisón el pudo admirar, lo que tantas veces habías soñado, era aún mejor que en sus sueños y empezó a besar uno de ellos, por encima de la ropa haciendo que candy se arqueara y sacará un gemido de placer, ella pudo sentir su hombría entre sus piernas, enredadas en él, él empezó a levantar su camisón, sin ella darse cuenta estaba quedó sin él totalmente desnuda, oyó de su boca decir ¡oh terry! ¡te Amoo! Era algo que el habías esperado tanto, cada beso cada caricia era más urgente para ambos, hasta que Candy recordó la cara de Susana, la manera en que ella también lo amaba y había sacrificado todo para salvarlo, se separó

-¿qué pasa Candy? lo deseas tanto como yo, lo sé y nos amamos

-¿nos amamos? - le preguntó tú no recuerdas tu pasado,

-solo se lo que siento por ti ahora en este momento. -Pues lo siento tal vez hay alguien esperando por ti y yo no sería capaz, pero me amas lo acabas de decir, te has enamorado de mi en este tiempo.

\- Si me he enamorado de ti, pero tu tienes un pasado que tienes que recobrar, debo irme,

-¡espera Candy! - no me busques es mejor que no nos veamos mas, solo cuando regresemos a Londres cumpliré con mi trabajo, llevarte a tu casa con tu padre y ese será el Adiós, y créeme no por qué yo quiera, si no por que es una orden del doctor Charles Ballance.

\- ¡Candy! -grito él la vio salir ponerse su vestido y desapareció,

-¡maldita sea! se dijo él, podría haberte dicho que recobre la memoria pero nada cambiaría eres una testaruda no me creerás lo de Susana, hasta que leas su carta ese será el momento de decírtelo y no te escaparas de mi como lo haces Candy créeme no lo harás más, te desposare y serás mía para siempre.

Pasaron los dos meses ya eran finales de febrero, Candy sabía que el barco zarparía esa tarde rumbo a Londres, los soldados que regresaría a casa por lesiones abordaban, ni siquiera quiso salir de su camarote ese día a pesar de que era su dia libre no quería encontrarse a terry sabía que con el hecho de ver esos hermosos ojos azul profundo sería capaz de correr a sus brazos y debía ser fuerte pensaba.

El barco ya en londres se abastecerá de más medicamentos, y recogerias nuevas enfermeras y otras regresaban también por heridas que habían recibido en el frente, Flamy ahora compartía el camarote con ella,

\- por fin a Londres Candy no es tu hogar pero es un alivio, que piensas hacer después de dejar a tu Romeo

-no lo sé Flamy -candy vuelve a casa hay gente que te ama y espera por ti, no como yo dijo tristemente, tienes esa oportunidad pues el trabajo en este barco es un voluntariado no lo pienses más y vuelve

-y tu que harás estuviste herida de un brazo en combate te han dado la opción de regresar, tal vez me quedé en Londres Eddie me a pedido que permanezca a su lado

-y lo harás

-creo que si candy -que emoción Flamy permítete ser feliz, el te quiere y eso se ve,

-y tu Candy terry te ama eso también se ve y lo has evitado en estos dos meses, es por mi bien; sabes la historia, te la he contado él está comprometido

\- si pero ese no es amor es deber y el amor no es un deber Candy

\- no quiero hablar de eso Flamy

-está bien pero piensa bien, las cosas no pasan porque si, sus caminos se volvieron a cruzar por algo y aunque pretendas huir, parece que siempre sus caminos terminarán entrelazados ya no huyas de tu destino Candy y me dices testaruda mira quien lo es, le arrojó una almohada, y salió del camarote -debo registrar a los soldados que abordan nos vemos al rato.

Candy evitó a terry todo el viaje se ocupó en tareas extras, y no salía de su camarote después de aquella noche se sentía apenada, pero no arrepentida, era la sensación más hermosa que había experimentado ser deseada y amada por el hombre que amaba.

Llegaron a puerto y sabía que era hora de verlo; el doctor Charles Ballance le dio una carta para el Duque

-habrá un transporte que deben tomar el los llevará hasta el castillo Grandchester, bajaban del barco ella evitó mirarlo a los ojos, bien nos están esperando se dirigieron al Auto no hablaron,

-No piensas dirigirme la palabra pecas -Me llamo Candy y no, no quiero hablar, llegaron abrieron un gran portal y el carro prosiguió hasta el castillo cuando ellos bajaban salió en duque, abrazo a terry

-¡Oh! Hijo mío gracias a Dios pensé que no volvería a verte y detrás de él estaba su madre Eleonor entre lágrimas lo abrazó,

-por fin hijo hemos esperado por ti y saliendo también estaban Albert y Kelly

-¡Oh! Albert corrió hacia los dos y la abrazaron

-oh Kelly gracias a Dios estas con bien, -si Candy fue un milagro, gracias al Duque y su hijo pude estar cerca de Albert, él me hizo luchar

-y estamos juntos la abrazo Albert.

Albert abrazo a terry que bien amigo estas de vuelta sano y salvo ¡gracias por traer a candy! Recibimos tu carta gracias ha Dios recuperaste la memoria, la rubia volteo a mirarlo

-¿Que carta? -pregunto Candy lo miraba con ojos de reproche, todo este tiempo me has mentido, ¿desde cuando recuerdas?,

-¡Candy déjame explicarte! -No necesito que me expliquen nada es más que obvio que todos ya lo sabían menos yo ¡soy una estupida!

Has traicionado mi confianza terry, me imagino como te burlabas de mi,

-¡no Candy no es así! -lo siento -dijo Albert pensé que le habías dicho terry,

-quería llegar a Londres para decírselo

-Pequeña no te enojes escuchalo

-no necesito de esto empezó a llorar me voy de aquí ha donde sea menos al lado de este actor que a representado muy y bien su papel, de amnesico, tu mejor representación ¡Terrence Grandchester!

-deja que el chofer te lleve -dijo el duque,

-no es necesario caminaré gracias

-Candy no seas testaruda dijo Albert con voz autoritaria el chofer te llevará al hotel, nosotros recogeremos nuestras cosas y nos veremos en la mañana está bien, se subió al carro y se alejó

-terry mañana yo hablaré con ella deja que esta noche medite y piense, se que mañana escuchará, terry la miraba alejarse en el carro con gran dolor

-yo también iré

\- si claro pero deja que yo y Kelly hablemos con ella primero, y después lo harás tu, está bien.

Sólo asintió con la cabeza, Eleanor lo llamó -! hijo vamos adentro necesitas un baño y comer mañana será otro día verás que ella entendera y todo estará bien.

" **tu alma gemela no es alguien que entra en tu vida en paz,**

 **es alguien que viene a poner en duda las cosas, que cambia**

 **tu realidad, alguien que marca un antes y un después en tu**

 **vida. No es el ser humano que todo el mundo a idealizado,**

 **sino una persona común y corriente que se las arregla para**

 **revolucionar tu mundo en un segundo"**

 **Mario Benedetti**


	15. Chapter 15 Solo por ti

**capítulo 15**

 **Sólo por ti**

Londres febrero 1916

La mañana llegó, eran la seis de la mañana Candy empaco y dejó una carta para Albert en el lobby del hotel dijo al recepcionista,

\- me vendrán a buscar por favor de esta carta ha William Albert Andrew el pasará por el hotel y se hará cargo de todo, -Si señorita

-debo apresurarme el barco sale a la siete de la mañana

Llegaron a las nueve de la mañana Albert, Terry y kelly, -preguntó Albert,

-en qué habitación se encuentra la Señorita Candy White Andrew

-ella partió esta mañana dejó está carta para El Señor William

-soy yo, la entregó en su manos Terry tan sólo de imaginar que volvió al barco hospital empezó a sentir que su cabeza explotaría del dolor

-¡ábrela por favor Albert! ¿que dice?

Querido Albert

vuelvo a casa no te preocupes por mí, quise tomar el primer barco, salia hoy por la mañana necesito estar a solas ordenar mis pensamientos y sentimientos viajó en un barco normal de pasajeros no, no me voy de polizonte se que me crees capaz, tenía algo de dinero que me dio el doctor Charles Ballance, por favor te pido se lo recuperes, así que no vuelvo a Malta estaré bien y dile a Terrence que no me busque.

\- lo siento Terry cuando es testaruda ni quien la haga razonar

-si lo se, la entiendo y sé que se aleja de mí, por lo que piensa, de qué tengo que estar con Susana, junto que le mentí sobre mi amnesia no la culpó en tres días sale el próximo barco a América, ahora debo mandar un telegrama ha Charly para que la recoja en el puerto y vea por ella

-¿Charlie? - preguntó Albert -si es mi mano derecha y amigo permíteme hacer eso por Candy

-esta bien -contesto el rubio.

-¡Susana! ellos regresan están a Salvo, le dijo Charly,

-que bien ellos por fin están juntos,

-bueno de eso, tengo que hablar contigo le contó la situación y como no le pudo dar aquella carta que ella escribió para Candy.

-Ella llega mañana la iré a recoger y me esperas en el departamento de terry,

-si amor yo hablaré con ella.

bajaba la rubia, en New York con una mirada triste pero a la vez contenta por fin volvería a su hogar, cuando alguien le tomo la maleta y dijo

-le ayudó con su equipaje Señorita

\- no gracias -vamos señorita déjeme ayudarla no le permitirías eso ha un buen amigo y ex paciente que tuviste, lo voltio a ver

-¡Oh! Charly que haces aqui! que gusto verte,

-si igualmente Candy he venido por orden de mi jefe

-¿tu jefe ? -si Terrence Grandchester, me pidió que te recogiera y viera que descansarás en su departamento para luego llevarte a la estación de tren mañana para que vuelvas a Chicago.

\- no puedo aceptar

-¡ vamos Candy! El no está aquí no lo verás, sé que sólo traías el dinero para tu pasaje del barco además, estas también son órdenes del Señor Andrew acaso dormirás en la estación de tren, debes venir muy cansada, hay una cena para ti ya lista toma un baño, nadie te está deteniendo, quieres que pierda mi trabajo, mintió Charly

-¡Nooooo ! Por su puesto que no

\- Pues si saben que te deje dormir en la estación de tren créeme que terry me dará un patada en el trasero...

\- río candy -tu lo conoces es de un temperamento fuerte y más si se trata de ti.

-Esta bien vamos, entró Candy ha su departamento -Señorita -dijo el ama de llaves permítame su abrigo y maleta, la cena estará lista en unos minutos, pase si gusta refrescarse el baño está a su mano derecha, cuando Salió Candy casi se va para atrás, en el sofá de la estancia estaba sentada Susana,

\- ¡hola Candy!

\- Hola Susana -ven vamos siéntate, Candy no sabía que decir, Al sentarse a su lado no pudo evitar mirar su mano con un anillo de compromiso junto con una argolla de casada,

-¡Oh por Dios terry está casado!

-Candy quiero hablar contigo pero por favor te pido que sólo escuches, yo te mande una Carta con terry pero esa carta debido ha la explosión, en el avión que él viajaba a tú encuentro se extravió, se que si el te hubiera dicho lo que vas escuchar no lo creerías; Candy Perdóname por alejarte del gran Amor de tu vida, fui una egoísta que sólo pensaba en mi misma, es mentira lo que decía sentir, el amor por terry, pero hoy sé que sólo era un capricho, una obsesión necesitaba amor y ver la manera en que el te profesaba ese amor como tocaba cada noche la armónica pensando en ti, yo robe cartas que tu le mandabas, hice cosas muy tontas, y horribles pero la peor de todas fue hacerlo infeliz, lo hicimos infeliz tu y yo; yo por la obsesión hacia él, y tú por no luchar por él, él fue la víctima de todo esto, nosotras fuimos los verdugos, y él la víctima aquella noche.

Tu y yo tomamos una decisión por él y es verdad él pudo ir y correr por ti, pero sabía que no lo aceptarías, pues los dos pusieron su deber, por encima de su Amor, en el proceso de esta acción el sufrió mucho; Candy empezó a derramar lágrimas en silencio, pero yo fui peor yo sabía que su cuerpo estaba aquí conmigo pero su corazón y pensamientos estaban a tu lado, eso ha mi no me importaba, ha pesar de eso el siempre me ayudó me motivo ha pararme de la silla de ruedas hable con un consejero y entendí muchas cosas, como que el amor que decía, sentir no existía sólo era un espejismo en mi imaginación, yo le pedí que fuera por ti que fuera a buscar, en la estación de tren se enteró que habías ido de voluntaria como enfermera a la guerra, fue tras de ti, el te ama tanto que ha estado dispuesto a morir en el intento de encontrarte, olvidando su carrera su otra pasión, te antepuso a cualquier cosa, eso demuestra cuanto te ama.

-¡pero ustedes están casados! miro los anillos en la mano de Susana

-Candy, ¡No! Terry no es mi esposo

-soy yo -dijo Charly,

\- tu! - si soy yo

-en el proceso de mi recuperación Charly siempre estuvo a mi lado y nos enamoramos, hoy soy la esposa de Charly nos casamos hace unos meses, soy la mujer más feliz y plena en todos los sentidos, perdona ha terry se que no te dijo sobre nosotros, pero acaso le hubieras creído,

-No esto parece una broma

-vez por eso yo te mande aquella carta pero hoy la vida me da la oportunidad de decírtelo de frente, y pedirte perdón; nunca había venido a este departamento. Este es su lugar privado y sagrado donde solo pensaba en ti, esperalo Candy él llegará en unos días no te vayas, ya fue suficiente dolor, lo harás el hombre más feliz al encontrarte aquí. ¡Oh acaso no lo amas?

-Más que a mi vida,

-pues no hay más que decir, está es tu casa -dijo Charly,

-nosotros nos vamos, tomo de la mano a Susana, descansa vendré por la mañana si necesitas algo.

No podía dormir fue por el departamento admirando cada detalle la chimenea era parecida en forma a la de Escocia, colgado encima de ella un gran pintura con el lago de Escocia y otra más de un gran campo de narcisos, las dos pinturas eran hermosas, entró a la biblioteca, había una gran colección de libros, y toda la colección de Shakespeare, con forro de piel, en una pequeña caja de cristal una hermosa réplica de las Dulces Candy.

-Todo tiene que ver con nosotros amor mío, Perdóname por ser una tonta, recorrió con sus dedos el escritorio, pudo verlo practicando, el ventanal del estudio era idéntico a las ventanas del colegio San Pablo. Vio un diario y sólo lo toco, tal vez algún día me permitas leerlo amor mio, te espero con ansias, cuento las horas para abrazarte y pedirte perdón.

Pero también sé que me antepusiste por encima de tu grande pasión debes volver a tus deberes y yo solo seré un obstáculo no seré la culpable más por esto, ya hemos pasado mucho tiempo separados puedo esperar unos meses más en lo que arreglas tus asuntos, pero debo irme pues me conozco, soy débil ante ti, Amor mio.

Esa tarde volvió Charly, -todo está bien Candy -si solo queria pedirte un favor crees que puedas conseguirme unos Narcisos

-no se si pueda iré a buscarlos

Ella empezó a escribir una Carta

Querido Terry:

Amor se que esperabas encontrarme y yo ansío verte también, ya no estoy enojada he entendido todo, Susana habló conmigo entiendo y valoro todo lo que has hecho por mi, estuviste apunto de perder la vida y eso me mata de solo pensarlo, pero sé también que tienes compromisos en la compañía, que tienes que arreglar y yo solo sería una distracción, te conozco y sé que serías capaz de decir vámonos y yo no seré un obstáculo en tu grande pasión, no quisiera que este amor tuviera un reproche el dia de mañana, no dudes que te Amo mas que a mi vida, que solo tu eres capaz de despertar en mi pasión y deseo que nunca creí que existiera, eres mi debilidad, lo descubrí la noche de año nuevo, me voy al hogar de Pony, te espero el dia de mi cumpleaños, siempre me hacen una comida que supuestamente es sorpresa pero todos son muy malos guardado secretos, sólo conozco ha alguien que me engañó muy bien y le creí todo, un tonto engreído ¿lo conoces? Así que ese dia tengo una cita contigo te esperaré con ansias, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi y recordarme en cada detalle de tu despacho, es hermoso el cuadro que está encima de la chimenea cierro los ojos y es como si fuera ayer tu y yo sentados en ese campo por eso dejo estas flores para ti en memoria de todos esos recuerdos que son los mejores de mi vida, y se que vendran mejores, si así tu lo quieres, te esperare escribeme por favor.

Siempre tuya Candy White Andrew.

días después llegó terry junto con Albert y Kelly, Eleanor a New york Charly recogía a terry y George a William Albert Andrew se despidieron prometiendo pronto verse.

-¡Charly! ¿por que no la detuviste?

-terry tú la conoces mejor que yo, esa mujer es una testaruda y necia ahora entiendo por que se sienten tan atraídos -río charly jajajajaja

-eres un idiota -rio tambien

-terry tenemos mucho que hablar,

-así que ya eres todo un Señor casado y no me esperaste para ser tu padrino,

-perdoname no podía esperar

-lo se, es broma me alegro mucho por ustedes, llegaron al departamento de terry y entraron en el,

-Terri hay algo para ti en el despacho me retiró vendré por la tarde para llevarte con tu madre para la cena,

-si esta bien

Terry acabo de leer la carta y la llevó a su nariz olía a ella su musa su inspiración, ese olor a rosas inconfundible que lo trastorna todo.

-Maldita sea Candy solo porque me lo estas pidiendo pero sería capaz de dejar todo por ti, de hecho ya lo hice, pero esta bien esta es una cita nos veremos pronto tomó el anillo que colgaba en su pecho, ese dia este sera tu regalo. Gracias por dejar estos Narcisos ahora se que para ti tambien son hermosos recuerdos de Londres y Escocia, creelo pecosa volveremos a ese lugar y escribiremos nuevos recuerdos.

Llegó a la cena con su madre nunca empezó encontrar a Robert Hathaway, le fue un poco incomodo, el sabía que a Robert le urgía empezar a echar a andar la obra ya tenía un retraso de seis meses, Eleanor le había comentado que lo espero, por qué el público hizo un gran alboroto solo querian ha terrence como protagonista.

-Bueno terry debemos ensayar,

-no es necesario, me se mi papel de memoria el papel de Hamlet y supongo tanto mi madre como los demás se lo deben saber mas que bien en estos meses, ponme a prueba y si te agrada arranquemos la proxima semana y como surja el interés del público no descansemos y hagamos toda la temporada corrida aqui en New York antes de salir a la gira.

era una locura como le planteaba las cosas, pero lo hacía con la intención de pedirle quince días en el mes de mayo, cumplidos los dos meses de representaciones para la ciudad de New York.

-No lo sé terry es un locura lo que dices, pero mañana haremos la prueba y si estas listo como dices y cómo responda el público la primera semana, ya veremos

-¡vamos Robert! -dijo Eleanor mi presencia y la de terry es garantía para la obra, no es que sea vanidosa pero bien sabes que la gente se opuso a que si no estaba terry como protagonista no comprarian boletos, tú viste a sus admiradoras protestando afuera del teatro cuando pensabas poner el afiche con Ronald como su suplente,

-esta bien, esta bien no tienes que recordarmelo se que soy afortunado de tener madre he hijo juntos, sorprendido terry pregunto

-enserio madre eso hicieron -así es hijo tu público te ama y ha esperado por ti

. -Bueno me voy los espero mañana para la prueba -ahi estaremos.

Y tal como lo dijo terry la primera prueba dejó complacido a Robert Hathaway todos sabían su personaje de maravilla, y arrancó el estreno una semana después con un éxito rotundo. Venta de boletos en su totalidad por semanas, Terry interpretó su papel con excelencia total, el en cada palabra que decía en el escenario ha su público, siempre tuvo a alguien en su mente su pecosa, su amada el motivo y razón por la que el estaba ahi, es verdad era su pasión, pero ella era su razón sobre todo, y esos dos meses serian un infierno sin ella pesaba el.

" **Caminar por el agua, mover montañas**

 **surcar el cielo, bajar estrellas y entregar**

 **mi cuerpo entero, son pequeñas cosas que**

 **solo hare por ti"**

 **Jose Ramon Guzman**


	16. Chapter 16 Sin saber de ti

**Capítulo 16**

 **Sin saber de ti**

*Hogar de Pony

Había bajado del tren con ansias de llegar a su hogar, pensó que caminaría, pero escucho, el sonido de un claxon

-¡heyyyy candy! -era Archie corrió para abrazarlo, y él respondió el abrazo por unos segundos

-!gracias ha Dios! estás aquí temí tanto por tu vida, tuve tanto miedo candy, rodo una lagrima de su ojos color miel, cosa que nunca había visto candy ni en la muerte de Stear, él siempre se hizo el fuerte delante de la gente, ella sabía que sufrió mucho recordaba el día del entierro como si fuera ayer, Paty llorando con fuertes sollozos pero Aquel castaño de ojos miel tomado de la mano de la tía abuela con el rostro serio y sin derramar una sola lágrima hubo mañanas que lo miro con ojos hinchados pero nunca lo hizo, enfrente de alguien pero sabía cuánto sufrió y verlo llorar en el momento de verla supo cuánto la quería

-perdoname no quise hacerlos sufrir pero aqui estoy sana y salva para darte dolores de cabeza,

\- te quiero eres mi prima mi familia ya perdí a Stear, Anthony, no se si soportaria perderte Candy.

-pero ya estoy aquí así que no, nos pongamos tristes, Archie - ¿que haces aqui?

-Albert me mandó un telegrama avisando de tu regreso, me pidió que viniera por ti, sabía que llegarías hoy y como yo ando por estos rumbos ahora estoy en lakewood, dame tu maleta le abrió la puerta del carro como el buen caballero que era.

-Y bien Archie como van las cosas con Annie, -no me deja hablar con ella, ya no se que hacer

-dejalo en mis manos hablare con ella y haremos un plan para que tu y ella puedan tener un tiempo a solas para platicar le guiño el ojo, si no me dejo de llamar Candy

\- gracias Candy,

Hemos llegado se quedó asombrada, con las mejoras en el hogar de Pony ya era del doble del tamaño que recordaba con una clínica un gran huerto y hasta un gran establo

-¡wooow! ¡esto es asombroso!

-si que lo es; Annie ha trabajado mucho para la fundación y aquí hubo mucha ayuda y manos, entre una de ellas fue Eliza, ella donó sus caballos los recuerdas Cleopatra y César.

La miraron a lo lejos estaba recogiendo frutos del huerto, recogió la canasta y se dirigió a la puerta del hogar cuando sin querer tropezó y tiró toda la canasta, abrió la puerta Tom y en lugar de ayudarla le empezó a gritar

-¡Que acaso no te fijas! ¡eres una tonta! anda recoge todo apurate, Candy caminó apresuradamente y le gritó

-¿Que haces Tom? -¡ Candy!

-¿por qué la tratas de esa manera?

-por que se lo merece, como te trato ella ha ti

-si lo se, pero ella me ha pedido perdón y yo acepte sus disculpas

-¿Eliza hizo eso? - preguntó Tom

-y en dado caso eso, es un asunto entre ella y yo, tu actitud me decepciona, la juzgas pero que tan diferente serias a ella, al tratarla así, haces lo mismo que ella hacía conmigo, dime Tom eres igual a como era ella.

y puedo decir era, es algo de lo que no tengo que darte explicaciones pero yo se que ella ha cambiado mucho, eres tan tonto acaso no la vez aquí dando su tiempo y su amor a este hogar, cuando pudiera estar comparando vestidos oh en esas fiestas vanas, meditalo Tom y dale una disculpa, empieza por ayudarla como el buen caballero supongo que eres, tu padre se avergonzaría si viera cómo tratas a una dama.

Hizo que Tom se avergonzara; las palabras de Candy fueron un balde de agua fría, no podía creer que ella, esa mujer que su corazón ya amaba pero su mente se negaba aceptarlo se hubiera humillado para pedir perdón ha Candy.

-No tienes que ayudarme Tom -decía Elisa yo puedo hacerlo, mejor vete sé que te desagradó tanto que no me soportas, te pido perdón por el daño que alguna vez cometí en contra de Candy, pero también te pido; si no me soportas solo por favor ignorarme, me lastima tu actitud hacia mi, se que cuando llegué a este lugar era una horrible persona, pero el Amor de la señorita pony la hermana Maria de los niños y en especial de Slim me han cambiado, me enseñaron lo que es un amor desinteresado, hoy estoy aqui por que este lugar me hace feliz, las personas en el, son mi familia y aunque no fui huérfana de sangre, como tu, Annie oh Candy lo era en amor, mis padres siempre han creído que las cosas materiales, joyas vestidos, viajes lo son, por eso Neil y yo crecimos pensando que merecíamos todo, pero nunca hubo un abrazo o un te quiero, ahora comprendo por qué razón Cady es la mujer que es y el desprecio que algun dia senti por ella ahora es admiración, pero como te dije, si no soy de tu agrado por favor, solo has de cuenta que no existo, evitare estar donde tu estés para no incomodarte, recogiendo la última zanahoria del piso el puso su mano encima de la de ella y se miraron a los ojos.

Archie y candy entraron al hogar,

-¿qué fue eso Candy? tu defendiendo a Eliza,

\- si ya se para mi tambien es dificil creer que la defendí, yo se que ha cambiado y además ese tonto la quiere por eso actúa así, más vale que cambie, así nunca conseguirá acercarse a ella, esos dos sienten amor uno por el otro creeme, así que ayúdame,

\- No lo puedo creer, ni en mis más locos sueños pensé ayudar a Eliza en cuestiones de amor echó a reir,

-así es Archie tenemos un nuevo apellido y es Cupido jajaja ya no somos Andrew ni Cornwell

-bueno candy yo soy cupido desde que tu estuviste en la florida, bueno de hecho terry también es cupido -jajajajaja rio Archie

-¿de qué hablas Archie?

-terry y yo provocamos se podría decir algo entre Neal y Karen

-¡de verdad! ya vez no me puedes decir que no, con estos dos

-Si Candy tu dime que hacemos y yo ayudare le guiño el ojo Archie

-¡Candy! -Gritaron sus madres, al verla corrieron a abrazarla,

-hija estás aquí, entre lágrimas la señorita pony y la hermana Maria la miraban,

-es un gusto tenerte en casa hija -dijo la señorita Pony

-gracias también para mi es un gusto estar aquí y si me lo permiten voy estar aquí un Tiempo las necesito, este lugar me da nuevas fuerzas fueron tiempos difíciles en la guerra, -hija no tienes que decirlo estaremos complacidos de tenerte aquí y lo mejor de todo es que te tendremos en tu cumpleaños supongo

-claro que si ese es el plan

-Pero que descorteses somos joven Archie, lo saludaron vamos entra te enseñaremos las renovaciones vamos tomaremos el té y galletas, tus favoritas están hechas

-Si vamos mi estomago lo necesita

\- ¡no cambias candy! -Rieron todos

Después de la llegada de Candy al hogar la rubia preparó una sorpresa para su hermana Candy estaba con Annie de dia de campo el dia era perfecto recordaban aquella vez que tomaron el vino del hogar de pony

-te acuerdas Annie aquella vez la razón de ese picnic fue para que no estuvieras mas triste,

-si lo recuerdo

-yo te puedo decir Annie que soy muy feliz se que terry no está conmigo y no se se si el Destino nos permita estar juntos, siempre han pasado circunstancias que nos separan, tengo miendo Annie, pero el tiempo que estuve en la guerra ver soldados morir en mis brazos, pidiendo por un dia mas para ver ha sus seres queridos, verlos como perdieron sus piernas sus brazos, quedar ciegos.

-¡Candy! ¿adonde quieres llegar con esto?,

-Annie estoy muy orgullosa de ti la tomó de las manos, Annie me siento tan orgullosa de ti has crecido, ya no eres esa niña llorona que defendía de Tom, mira todo lo que has logrado miraron el hogar a lo lejos,

-mira que buscar todo esos ricos y pedir ayuda para el hogar no es fácil, seguramente habrá gente despota, los que te dan largas o los que por ver que eres mujer se quieran aprovechar de ti, por que tan bien has crecido bastante físicamente amiga rió la rubia

-¡Candy! -rieron juntas, pero se que te falta algo y es el amor, Archie te ama creo que ya lo demostró bastante, tienes dos grandes amigos sabias, uno se llama tiempo

-ah sí y el otro ¿cual es?

-se llama oportunidad,

no mucha gente no la tiene Annie, No sabemos el mañana podrías arrepentirte tanto por el tiempo que estás desperdiciando, Annie empezó a llorar

-¡lo amo tanto! pero no se como buscarlo

-No tienes que buscarlo se puso de pie candy y hizo una seña con la mano,

-ahí viene habla con el sincerate y sobre todo dile cuánto le amas y lo has extrañado, le guiño el ojo bueno los dejo solos, tengo que volver al hogar de Pony, cuando se cruzó en el camino con el castaño le dijo al oído,

-Archie no regreses hasta que sea tu prometida, dale ese hermoso anillo que me mostraste.

-¡Hola Annie! -Hola, se sentó Archie al lado de ella,

-se que tal vez no me quieras escuchar, pero te pido me escuches, si después de lo que te diga, sigues queriendo que me aleje de ti, lo hare y prometo no buscarte más.

-esta bien te escucho

-Annie Aqui estoy yo con mi corazón en la mano, abriendote mi corazon, se que te lastime con mi indiferencia, me acostumbre a tenerte, se que no valore tu amor; desde el dia que me dejaste en la florida, me di cuenta de cuanto te amo, no duermo, me estoy volviendo loco sin ti, te he seguido en cada uno de tus viajes solo mirandote a lo lejos, cuidándote y volviendome un loco de ver cómo se han querido pasar de listos contigo eres tan hermosa, me muero de celos, mis labios se queman por tener un beso tuyo, Aquí estoy pidiéndote que confíes en mí que dejes todos tus miedos atras, se que yo herí tu corazón, pero permíteme ser el que también lo sane dejame entrar en tu corazón, to temas por favor aceptame, déjame despertar nuevos sentimientos, le he pedido a Dios ha la vida que me de las palabras que necesitas escuchar de mi, para que pierdas el miedo y me dejes amarte, nunca me he sentido tan solo, sentir que te perdí, me atormenta por favor dame una oportunidad hoy de demostrar cuanto te Amo.

Ella se puso de pie y dio unos pasos empezó a llorar por las hermosas palabras de Archie, eran más de lo que se hubiera imaginado que él podría decirle, así pasaron unos minutos el se puso de pie y le dijo

-tú silencio me dice todo, es mejor que que vaya creo que esta vez el adiós es definitivo se volteo y camino con su cabeza baja sintiéndose tan desdichado, camino y ella reaccionó volteo y lo vio alejándose grito

-¡Archie! Mi amor no te vayas corrió hacia él, se trepó en él y lo enredó con sus piernas te amo no te vayas no me dejes te necesito lo beso, se separo de él un poco y le dijo mis labios también se han quemado por ti, y el sosteniendola la llevó al árbol más cercano se recargo cargándola, sus besos cada vez eran más profundos hasta que ella le dijo

\- Archie te deseo tanto pero este no es el lugar

-¡oh perdóname! perdí el control tu me haces perderlo, se separaron el se inco frente a ella y le dijo Annie casate conmigo sacó un hermoso solitario,

-claro que si Amor quiero ser tu esposa, la tomó de la mano y puso el anillo,

-vamos Annie contemos a todos en el hogar la noticia,

-si vamos no cabe duda que mi mejor amigo hoy fue la oportunidad,

-¿de que hablas Annie? -ella rio

-despues te explico es algo que me dijo Candy antes que tú llegarás.

Cuando llegaron al hogar de pony todos estaban esperándolos con una cena y un gran pastel para felicitarlos por el compromiso, todos disfrutaron y festejaron.

*NEW YORK

ya habían pasado tres meses un mes más y pronto la vería es lo que pensaba, cada día él, la recordaba ya quería verla, era tanto el actuar sin descanso, vale el precio por tener 15 días para el mes de mayo se decía

\- ya pronto me querido Hamlet, pronto le entregaras ese anillo a esa hermosa rubia, animo amigo si se puede Terry, mira que todos estamos tan cansados como tu, que idea heeee! de no tener descanso, así que, todos estamos contribuyendo a que pronto esa carita tuya cambie

-hay Karen nunca cambias, -ya no te voy ha decir terry

\- ¡ha! no, ahora como me dirás, -sabes terry somos primos,

-¿como que primos? -si estoy saliendo con Neal el primo de Candy y si no mal recuerdo tu junto con Archie fueron mis celestinos oh cupidos

-¡ha! si ya lo recuerdo, ¿como te trata el susodicho? -pregunto serio pues no tenía recuerdos muy gratos del hombre en cuestión,

-es el hombre más detallista que he conocido, al principio lo hice sufrir un poco tu sabes hay que darse a desear,

\- jajaja y sobre todo tú mi querida karen ese papel te cuesta mucho trabajo,-¡ay! eres un odioso primo, -rieron los dos

-ya enserio me conquistó con cada detalle se puso a cantarme en el balcón de la casa de la florida lo puedes creer no le importó hacer el ridículo por mi, cada que puede me hace sentir especial, admirada,amada y me acepta como soy con esta mi pasión el teatro

-no puedo creer que me hables de Neal Leagan pero si es así, me alegro tanto por ti karen.

-Y primito cuando vayas para lakewood yo voy contigo me vere con el aya me aceptas de acompañante querido primo Grandchester -claro prima karen Clays dalo por hecho.

Llegó por fin el primer día de mayo Terry caminaba hacia la oficina de Robert Hathaway,

-bien Robert necesito dos semanas terminamos la temporada aquí y quiero estos días antes de salir de gira,

-no creo que se pueda en 3 dias nos vamos de gira

-¡Que! Ha noooooooo! Robert no hemos tenido descansos, esos 15 dias son mis bien merecidos y acumulados días de descanso, y si no me los das me voy y dejo todo, si estoy aquí es por ella,

\- ¿ella? -si Candy la mujer que amo llegando de londres quería ir detrás de ella, pero ella me lo pidio y por eso estoy aqui, pero soy capaz de dejar todo por ella. En londres me ofrecieron trabajo Robert así que piensa, bien lo que me vas ha decir, no es amenaza te respeto y te agradezco tanto pero creo que también he pagado el precio por lo que pido.

Robert suspiro

\- esta bien tendrán cuatro semanas pero eso es todo en junio arrancamos la gira programare nuevo calendario

-¡gracias Robert!

-ahora necesito otro favor

-terry no tengo hijos pero definitivamente tu pareces mi hijo me vas ha sacar más canas

-rio Robert

\- ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-que por favor empecemos la gira en Chicago, necesito que sea así para completar mis planes, si me haces ese favor podria ayudarte con eso de ser tu hijo -jajajaja rio

-¿de que hablas muchacho? -dijo muy serio Robert,

-yo sé lo que sientes por mi madre tienes muchos años de estar solo, después de la muerte de tu esposa, mi mama tambien esta sola, se ve que no son indiferentes uno del otro y como te estás tardando te ayudaré con ella solo un poco qué te parece, se quedó mudo nunca pensó que se le notara tanto lo que sentía por Eleanor y menos que terry hiciera tal ofrecimiento

-tu madre tal vez todavía ama al Duque,

-no lo creo te lo puedo asegurar fue un gran amor pero así como lo fue también la lastimó yo creo que el amor es como un árbol al que tienes que cuidar, regar, protegerlo cuando es pequeño de las heladas, para que algun dia cresca, sea fuerte y de frutos, mi padre falló en esos pasos el mato ese amor hace mucho tiempo es verdad que los tres estamos en buenos términos yo lo perdone limamos asperezas la última vez que estuvimos en Londres pero para él siempre ha estado primero su deber del ducado que el amor el tomo su decisión hace muchos años y esa elección de mi padre tuvo una consecuencias y fue que ese amor se apagó, quedó en eso en un recuerdo doloroso para mi madre ella me lo ha dicho que lo único bueno de todo aquello fui yo, por eso no se arrepiente, así que Robert, se que no soy la mejor persona para dar consejos de amor, pero date una oportunidad, nada me haría más feliz que un hombre como tu estuviera con mi madre.

-terry! -no digas nada Robert solo piénsalo y dime si podriamos empezar la gira en chicago

-si esta bien arreglaré todo.

salió corriendo y se encontró ha karen en el pasillo del teatro -primita nos vamos a lakewood y serán cuatro semanas así que prepárate.

Ha la mañana siguiente viajaban hacia lakewood en chicago Eleanor, Karen y Terry , de ahí viajarán unas horas mas hacia el hogar de Pony, Eleanor no se había querido quedar sabia que terry pediría ha Candy ser su esposa, quería estar en ese momento con su hijo,

-y dime terry en estos meses hiciste algo especial para candy, le mandaste flores cartas,

-no -¿como que no?

-es que estuvimos tan ocupados que solo pensaba en estos días, karen dio un golpe en su cabeza, -¡oye!

-eres un cabeza dura ella ha de pensar que estas enojado por haberse venido al hogar de pony y en todo este tiempo no tener alguna señal tuya,

-es verdad hijo como pudiste ser tan distraído -la recompensare se los prometo

\- definitivamente que cuando las mujeres se unen ni quien pueda con ustedes, -rieron los tres

-y bueno hablando de detalles madre vi que te llego un hermoso ramo de flores muy poco común era hermoso ¿quien lo mando? por como era el arreglo se ve que es alguien muy interesado en ti, Eleanor se sonrojo, terry se divertía de verla el sabia de quien era pero quería ver la reacción de su madre,

-si Eleanor dinos -pregunto Karen ¿quien lo mado? yo tambien lo vi, era hermoso, y con las flores que traía rosas rojas y orquídeas muy directo el mensaje diaria yo, mira que las orquídeas me han dicho que hablan de un amor apasionado, Eleanor se sonrojo aun mas, terry se divertía al verla

-dime madre ¿quien es? si no lo averiguare y se las verá conmigo -dijo serio,

-no harás nada, te dire quien lo mando pero por favor promete que no harás nada,

-si te lo prometo pero dime ¿quien es, ese admirador?

-es Robert Hathaway, -karen grito ¡ahhhhhh!...

-no lo puedo creer que emocion Eleonor me encantaria verlos juntos, mereces ser feliz eres una hermosa mujer,

-madre dijo muy serio la miró a los ojos nada me alegraría más que verte junto a un hombre qué te admire,ame y respete, se que Robert es ese hombre, así que no te preocupes no hare nada, solo decirle papi soltó la carcajada

-¡ay terry no cambias!

Todos en el hogar de pony preparaban las cosas para la celebración, la hermana maría cocinaba el pastel favorito de candy, la señorita pony y Eliza preparaban la comida, los niños decoraban y hacían dibujos para ella y uno de los niños estaba en la colina de pony con ella al pie del gran árbol padre, la pintaba recargada en el, ella pensativa, un poco triste temía que él no llegara en todo este tiempo no tuvo noticias de él ni una carta, o telegrama nada.

-tal vez se enojó tanto, por no esperarlo que no quiera saber nada de mi, no se que hare como seguiré adelante sin el... no creo soportarlo nuevamente, la sacó de sus pensamientos Slim

-¡listo candy he terminado! ¿qué te parece? este es tu regalo

-es hermoso Slim de verdad tienes un gran talento, nunca dejes de pintar, no importa adonde te lleve la vida, no lo dejes de hacer, se que Eliza te motivo y te dio las herramientas para que hagas estas hermosas pinturas,

-si ella ha sido muy buena conmigo nunca olvidaré todo lo que ustedes hacen por mi este lugar ha sido una gran bendición, los dos miraban hacia el hogar de pony, no se si algun dia sea adoptado, pero adonde me lleve la vida siempre recordaré este lugar, cerraré los ojos y estara en mis mejores recuerdos, le tomo el hombro candy, así es, no sabemos que nos depare el futuro, pero adonde nos lleve, este lugar siempre será parte de nosotros, así lo comprobaria candy muchos años después cuando llegara a sus manos una pintura del hogar de pony firmada por Slim.

-mira candy han empezado ha llegar tus amigos, ven vamos la tomo de la mano

Ya reunidos todo en el hogar, estaban Paty y Arturo, Archie y Annie, Albert y Kelly Tom su padre Jimmy, Eliza y Neal no lo podía creer Candy verlos a todos era una bendición, la vida me ha recompensado con tanto, nunca sabré por que fui abandonada, pero soy muy afortunada suspiro, solo me faltas tú.

-¡Albert ! -dijo Archie -¿donde está? ¿por qué no ha llegado?

-no lo se Archie él me mandó un telegrama me dijo que venía en camino con Karen Cleys y Eleonor Baker

\- ¡Eleonor!, olvido su mal humor Archie; se lo dijo con toda la intención Albert, sabía qué era un fiel admirador de ella y aunque ya no era un secreto que era la madre de terry pues lo leyó en el periódico hacía varios meses, era inevitable para Archie no emocionarse la conocería -solo disimula un poco Archie rio el rubio si no quieres problemas con Annie.

-¡Llegó un carro! ¡llegó un carro! -gritaba una niña el corazón de Candy empezó a latir.

" **Esperar duele, olvidar duele,**

 **pero no saber si debemos esperar**

 **u olvidar es el peor de los sufrimientos."**

 **Paulo Coelho**

Nota: las palabras de Archie hacia Annie estan inspiradas en la cancion "aqui estoy yo" de luis fonsi


	17. Chapter 17 El compromiso

**capítulo 17**

 **El compromiso**

*Hogar de Pony

¡un carro llegó! -decía la niña

Su corazón latía fuerte tanto que podía escucharlo, cuando por el umbral de la puerta entró la tía abuela Elroy,

Albert, Eliza y Neal y Archie dijeron al mismo tiempo en voz alta

\- ¿qué hace usted aquí!?

-no pensé que incomodara tanto mi presencia será mejor que me vaya, la rubia corrió tras de ella, no tía abuela muchas gracias por venir por favor pase es un placer tenerla aquí.

-Candy feliz cumpleaños hija, se que me invite sola, desde que llegaste no he podido hablar contigo, me regalarias unos minutos

-claro tía, que le parece si caminamos un poco y así le muestro también el hogar de pony con sus renovaciones,

\- ¡me encantaría Candy!

-Ven hija sentémonos en esta banca,

Candy se que he sido muy dura contigo siempre; quiero pedirte perdón por mi rechazo, se que te trate mal por mucho tiempo, por la muerte de Anthony y Stear mis tristezas las convertí en desprecio por ti, empezaron a rodar lágrimas por su cara y estoy avergonzada por mis actos, Candy, crees que un dia puedas perdonarme

-no hay nada que perdonar todos hemos sufrido mucho por la muerte de Stear y Anthony, la comprendo; yo misma no podía salir del dolor por la muerte de Anthony pero hubo alguien que me ayudo y me hizo comprender muchas cosas, que hay que mirar hacia adelante, estamos vivos tía, ellos siempre vivirán en nuestros recuerdos

-gracias Candy eres una gran muchacha, la tomó de la mano, ven volvamos a tu fiesta no quiero que tus invitados, me digan algo, al entrar la tía abuela sonrió y dijo

-bueno, ya casi anochece, partamos el pastel y que abra los regalos Candy

-si tia, esta bien dijo Candy con un -dejo de voz triste, él no llegó, no se como me repondré de esto pensaba ponía la mejor sonrisa que tenía,

-¡Sopla las velas Candy!

-¡Pide tu deseo! -decía Annie

Hace un año pedí verte y apareciste debí pedir poder estar juntos, recordaba como la hermana maría le dijo hace unos días que cuando orase fuera específica con lo que quería y como lo quería, hoy pediré poder estar juntos y si no se puede Dios por favor ayúdame, sopló fuerte

-¡Primero yo Candy! quiero darte mi presente dijo la tía abuela, le entregó un estuche de terciopelo rojo, cuando la rubia lo abrió, se asombró tanto era un broche como aquel el de su príncipe de la colina una insignia familiar de los Andrew solo que con la diferencia que era más femenino con diamantes, y rubíes incrustados formando la "A"

-eres una Andrew y necesitabas tener uno dejame ponertelo. Albert y Archie no creían lo que veían pero a su vez eran los más felices se acercaron a su tía abuela y la abrazaron, después de que ella terminara de poner el broche y así cada uno de los invitados dieron sus presentes a candy, llego la noche y Albert se acercó a Candy, estas bien pequeña,

-si Albert estoy muy contenta a sido un gran cumpleaños

-Candy debe de existir una explicación por la cual no llegó,

-si tal vez la haya pero eso no importa para mi todo es más que claro todos estos meses hubo silencio en él y hoy no llego, las acciones hablan más que todo Albert,

-¡Candy!

-Por favor Albert no quiero hablar más de ello, quiero pedirte un favor.

\- El que tu quieras debo estar en chicago mañana al mediodía es posible que tu chofer me recoja mañana muy temprano oh permitas me quede en lakewood para mañana partir muy temprano

-¿Chicago? -Si hace semanas me hicieron una propuesta quieren que enseñe lo aprendido en enfermería quirúrgica viajaré por el país enseñando, chicago será la primera estare ahi por tres semanas, y así en cada hospital al que vaya quieren que comparta tambien lo aprendido con el doctor Charles Ballance, sobre las cirugía de corazón abierto en la que estuve presente, solo será una temporada

-comprendo Candy

-no te preocupes no cometere otra locura

-lo prometes -lo prometo, Albert la abrazo.

Al día siguiente llegaban, Terry, Eleanor y Karen al hogar de pony el bajo corriendo del carro y tocando como loco la puerta,

-Que pasa dijo la voz de Eliza ¿quien toca de esa manera? ¡Oh ! Terrence que haces aqui,

-¡como que; que hago aqui,!

-cálmate hijo, -no me pidas que me calme madre ese maldito tren se tenía que descomponer,

-Pasen -dijo Eliza, ya adentro ella le dijo

-Candy no está se marchó anoche a Lakewood, yo los llevaré, mi hermano también estuvo esperando por ti miro ah la karen

\- ¡bueno pues vamonos ya!

-perdonalo -dijo su madre

\- el amor lo ha vuelto desquiciado -dijo karen haciendo reir ha Eliza.

-ya lo veo, en el auto camino a lakewood Eliza pensó decirle que no encontraría ha Candy pues escuchó que partiría a Chicago,

-si se lo digo, aquí mismo me mata seguro que si sería capaz de ahorcarme más que de seguro recuerda lo que hice con ellos en San Pablo, oh podríamos chocar, no mejor no, está loco miraba la desesperación de terry, que mate al tío Abuelo, a Neal oh a cualquiera en esa casa pero ha mi no.

Ya en lakewood bajaban del auto salieron a recibirlos Archie, Albert y Neal y éste último corrió hacia karen abrazándola y diciendo

-te he extrañado tanto, para asombro de los presentes nunca había visto desplegar afecto hacia algo o alguien de parte de Neal.

-Albert ¿dónde está Candy?

-calmate terry

-¡no me pidas que me calme! ¿donde esta? necesito explicar por qué no llegue a tiempo, hablar con ella, llamale por favor.

\- ven pasen tu madre y karen deben estar cansadas, tu y yo pasemos a mi despachó, Terry al escuchar esto supo que algo no estaba bien, su sangre se heló en ese momento, ya en el despacho Albert le dijo

-Candy no esta aquí, partió a Chicago ella estará ahí por tres semanas y después partirá,

-¿Como? ¿ha donde?

como no llegaste y en todo este tiempo no tuvo noticias tuyas, decidió tomar una propuesta de trabajo que le ofrecieron de enseñar en varios hospitales del país, ella no había tomado la decisión, pero al ver que no llegaste se marchó hoy muy temprano

¿que pensabas terry? ¿ Por qué no escribiste? ella ha hecho sus propias conjeturas y es; que tu no quieres estar a su lado.

-¡Oh! Albert se que soy un idiota, lo se; ya mi madre y Karen se encargaron de recriminarme en todo el camino, me enfrasque tanto en el trabajo para poder tener estos días que no escribi, pero estoy aquí.

La amo, tu lo sabes mas que nadie pensaba pedirle que se case conmigo y arreglar una boda en tres semanas se que es una locura pero ya no soporto estar lejos de ella, tomaba el anillo en sus manos, todo este tiempo desde londres pensaba dárselo pero siempre el destino nos separa, ¡ya no lo soporto!, esta vez no mas, me voy a chicago y me casare con ella

-mañana sale el siguiente tren a chicago

\- no, no esperaré me voy en carro

-terry tienes que descansar no has dormido ve tu cara que pasaria si te pasa algo, ¡por favor descansa unas horas! y mañana partiremos todos contigo.

-¿todos? ¿por que? -Por que se, que son capaces de casarse en ese mismo momento y yo quiero estar presente supongo igual que tu madre los amamos y queremos compartir ese dia con ustedes llegando a Chicago arreglare todo para la recepción en la mansión de los Andrew son unos hermosos jardines, estamos en una hermosa época del año, tienes tres semanas, dame dos para organizar todo para mi pequeña, ella se lo merece no lo crees

-si lo se, ella se merece eso y mas, ¡gracias Albert! por hacerme sentar los pies en la tierra pero cuando se trata de Candy no lo puedo evitar, pierdo la cordura

-no te preocupes toda saldrá bien habrá muchas manos para ayudar, ahora ven comamos algo, báñate y descansa.

Así partieron todos hacia Chicago al siguiente dia, en el tren todos ya tenian que les correspondía hacer, Archie y Annie se encargaría de la ropa de damas, padrino, novio y Annie buscaría vestidos para Candy eran los más capacitados pues siempre eran tan elegantes y sabían lo ultimo en moda.

Eliza Neil y karen se encargaría de las invitaciones, a solo las personas allegadas incluyendo todas las flores para la ceremonia y recepción por sus contactos sabia donde encontrar lo mejor.

La tía Abuela se encargaría del banquete en el jardín de la mansión Andrew

Paty y la Abuela Martha se encargarían de la música

Albert y kelly coordinaban a todos solo había una pregunta que terry no contestó donde seria la ceremonia, les pidió esperar, tenía que hablar con Candy.

El padrino del novio seria Charly su gran amigo de años y aparte se sentía en deuda con el sabia que el hecho de enamorarse de Susana fue en gran parte de que hoy fuera libre, las damas serian Annie,Paty,karen,Kelly y Eliza y dos caballeros tocaron la gaita para su querida Candy,

Terry fue al hospital sabía que allí la encontraría, pregunto por ella y le dijeron que se desocupara ha las seis de la tarde tuvo que esperar por ella varias horas.

Del otro lado de la calle recargado en un árbol esperaba cuando la vio salir, tan perfecta con su uniforme blanco, recordó todo lo vivido en Malta,

Candy empezó a caminar volteó, sentía esas mismas palpitaciones de hace un año

-creo que si debo checarme esto no es normal otra vez este dolor, suspiro paso por el parque y se sentó en una banca, observó a los niños jugando las parejas paseando, y sin poder evitarlo vino ha su mente terry

-no se como lo haré pero lograre olvidarte suspiro, pudo oler su perfume, cuando cerró los ojos, -estoy totalmente loca ahora hasta puedo sentir tu aroma -dijo en voz alta

-No estas loca, es solo que soy irresistible mi querida enfermera pecas.

-¡terry! ¿Que haces aqui ?

Estoy aqui por ti, se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, llegue al hogar de Pony y ya no estabas, el tren en el que viajabamos tuvo un percance, estuvimos varados casi toda la noche, ¡perdoname! tomo su mano,

-pero no escribiste en estos meses -trabajé muy duro para tener este descanso y estar a tu lado,

-Terry! Yoooo! -Shhhhh... puso su dedo en los labios de ella y dijo

-déjame terminar, cuando llegue a mi departamento y lei tu carta quise solo correr a tu lado, no importaba nada más que tú, solo me quede por tu carta, trabajé muy duro y di por sentado que todo estaba bien entre nosotros, pero soy un idiota no escribí, Candy nada ha cambiado en mi, sigo amandote mas que nunca, la tomo de la mano, ven vamos

-¿a donde? -es una sorpresa

Llegaron al teatro de Chicago, entraron en él, la tomaba de la mano fueron hacia el escenario subieron a él, estaban las luces prendidas

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Aquí en este lugar, se que fue la primera vez que me miraste actuar lo recuerdas fue mi primera actuación en el rey Lear, desde aquéllos palcos los más altos yo encontré el pañuelo, no pudimos vernos, tu estuviste aqui en el teatro, después Romeo y Julieta en New York solo me miraste la mitad de la obra, luego con nuestra separación cuando me perdí en ese teatro de mala muerte, nuevamente estuviste tu, tu aparición, me hizo reaccionar y aunque mucho tiempo pensé que fue mi borrachera el verte tiempo después supe que fuiste tu, mi madre me lo dijo, fue otro encuentro, en el teatro, cuando yo hablaba a mi julieta siempre fue pensando en ti en mi julieta del colegio san pablo, y por último en el teatro de Malta, olvide mi pasado pero por alguna razón yo seguía recordando ser romeo y las palabras a mi julieta, y cuando te mire a lo lejos mi memoria volvió fue algo asombroso, solo venían a mi mente imagenes tuyas, cada cosa vivida y después el fuerte dolor de cabeza, perdóname por haberte ocultado que recobre la memoria pero hoy en este lugar que ha sido siempre el testigo más grande de mi amor por ti, cada actuación cada palabra siempre a sido pensando en ti, la dueña de mi corazón y mi alma tu mi musa mi inspiración hoy aquí; Poniéndose de rodillas y sacando el anillo que llevo en su pecho desde Malta

-te pido que seas mi esposa ya no permitamos que nuestros caminos vuelvan a separarse.

Rodaban lágrimas de alegría por el rostro de Candy lo miró y dijo

-si quiero ser tu esposa, puso el anillo en su mano se levantó la atrajo hacia él y la besó, con un beso tierno, dulce sabiendo a gloria, la miro a los ojos, esos ojos verdes, en los que nunca dejó de pensar.

-Candy casemonos aquí en el teatro organicemos la ceremonia aquí en dos semanas ¿qué te parece? este lugar a sido el testigo más grande de mi amor por ti, pero siempre con desencuentros, ya no mas, nunca mas, este lugar será el testigo de nuestro amor y que ahora por fin podremos estar juntos y que nuestros caminos por fin serán entrelazados.

El que tu y yo estemos en este lugar hoy no es un accidente o casualidad, es el destino que cruza nuestros caminos; es tiempo de entrelazarlos para ya no separarnos más.

Que respondes te quieres casar en este lugar, se que es algo poco común, tal vez quieras una iglesia o un jardín, pero para mi el teatro y tú han sido dos grandes cosas que han marcado mi vida, si no te agrada la idea solo dimelo no me molestaré yo quiero que tu seas feliz.

\- claro que acepto casarme aqui tu felicidad es mi felicidad terry, y para mí será algo mágico casarme en este lugar contigo, es una manera de formar parte de lo que tú eres y amas ademas eres Terrence Grandchester como actor tenias que ser algo excéntrico, -río candy jajaja

-¡pecas! ya verás te haré pagar tu burla, la tomó de la cintura y nuevamente la beso, llevó una mano a su nuca acariciando su cabello, era la forma en que sellaban su promesa de amor.

" **El amor es una promesa, el amor es un regalo.**

 **una vez concedido nunca se olvida, nunca va a**

 **desaparecer"**

 **John Lennon**

Casi la recta final de esta historia gracias por seguirme y estar pendiente de cada capítulo, no saben como se los agradezco, cada comentario es muy especial para mi de verdad


	18. Chapter 18 La boda

**Capítulo 18**

 **La boda**

Así pasaron dos semanas Candy tuvo que cumplir el compromiso de las clases en Chicago, mientras tanto terry y todos los demás organizaban todo lo relacionado a la boda.

En el teatro el escenario estaba lleno de rosas blancas y narcisos karen y Eliza inspeccionaron cada detalle de las flores, haber cubierto el escenario del teatro de narcisos, por petición del novio fue algo difícil, pero no imposible, las dos miraban con orgullo el trabajo realizado, Eliza en esas semanas conocio más a fondo a su cuñada Karen Cleys, se dio cuenta que era de carácter fuerte justo lo que necesitaba, mi hermanito reía en sus adentros de ver como Neil siempre acababa cediendo a lo que decía Karen, y ella se veía que de verdad estaba enamorada de Neil.

En medio del escenario un gran arco lleno de follaje verde con mezcla de dulces Candy y Narcisos. Paty se acercó y les dijo -es hermoso cuando Candy lo vea sera muy feliz y mas lo que significan estas dos flores juntas, -¿que significan? -preguntaron al unísono

-bueno déjenme decirles que para mi no era tan importante el significado de las flores pero Candy me enseñó muy poco y pues mi relación con Arturo empezó por medio de las flores, al querer saber el significado de las flores que llegaban a mi casa cada semana aprendí el significado de algunas flores, El Narciso es indicativo de renacimiento, nuevos comienzos y la vida eterna. También simboliza el amor no correspondido. Un único narciso predice una desgracia mientras que un ramo de narcisos indica alegría y felicidad y aquí hay cientos de narcisos toda la felicidad y alegria sera para Terry y Candy, las rosas blancas simbolizan la sinceridad y la pureza en éste lugar hoy seremos testigos del renacimiento de un amor lleno de sinceridad que les parece,

-se me había olvidado Paty que puedes ser una biblioteca andante

-río Eliza y Karen, -y tu una odiosita, ¡eres una tonta Eliza!

-Las tres rieron al unísono.

En el centro del escenario bajaba un gran candelabro con cristales, que con las luz dirigida al escenario permitía tonalidades del arcoiris a través de los cristales y en el pasillo de en medio en la parte baja del teatro en cada butaca había ramos de flores unidos con hermosos listones que dirigian un camino hacia el escenario con una escalera hecha especialmente para que la novia subiera al escenario.

-¡a quedado hermoso! hijo decía Eleanor, en unas horas serás todo un Señor, no sabes que feliz me siento hijo, te casas con la mujer que amas

-¡gracias mamá por todo!, te quiero mucho,

-sé que los regalos de bodas se dan después de la boda pero yo y Robert tenemos uno para ti, Eleanor hizo una señal a Robert que como todo un director no podía dejar la perfección a un lado, estaba dando órdenes de cómo debían estar las luces en el escenario, se acercó a Terry y Eleonor

\- le comentaba ha terry de nuestro regalo de bodas para ellos se lo quieres decir

\- Claro que si, Terry se que solo te di cuatro semanas de vacaciones pero he decidido que te tomes los seis meses de la gira, podrás tener un gran luna de miel le palmeo el hombro y le dio una risita.

-¿Como no entiendo? se que ya hay boletos vendidos en varias ciudades.

\- si asi es pero Eleanor y yo hemos decidido hacer la obra yo como Hamlet, y ella en su mismo papel como ofelia esta es mi despedida mucho tiempo me han pedido que lo haga pero con mi actor estrella eso no era necesario, esta es una manera de decir Adiós a mi público y al teatro como actor, la gente respondió bien con mucho gusto no soy tan guapo como tu, pero el público, le quiere decir adiós a Robert Hathaway en el escenario, al cambiar los afiches con mi foto la gente no devolvió boletos ni protestó y cuando regreses a New York tu cerraras la temporada qué te parece. Esta noticia se dará en el periódico de mañana.

-Robert no tengo palabras ¡muchisimas gracias!, lo abrazó y le dijo al oído además es mi oportunidad de estar más cerca de tu madre.

-¡por favor hijo! -dijo Eleonor tendrás bastante tiempo para tu luna de miel, espero pronto ser abuela y extendiendo unos boletos se los dio,

-son para Escocia hable con tu padre y la villa estará lista para ti y candy hoy tu padre debe estar llegando a Chicago para tu boda yo le avise, la abrazo

\- ¡gracias mama!.

En la mansión Andrew una rubia se dejaba arreglar por su gran amiga Dorothy

-Te vez hermosa Candy, con un peinado alto dejando caer unos rizos y un hermoso broche de cristales con flores en su cabello, el vestido no había sido un problema escoger de todas las opciones que le dio Annie el que ella escogió, desde que lo miró supo que era para ella y así fue, hecho ha la medida no tenía que hacerle ningún arreglo un hermoso vestido corte princesa con hombros descubiertos permitiendo admirar su cuello y hombros y en el talle hermosos bordados en cristales acorde a su tocado, con unos hermosos aretes de oro blanco de diamantes con una fina gargantilla a juego que la tía abuela le regaló, cuando se la entregó le dijo que había sido de ella de joven y que se la daba con mucho cariño, por unos momentos Candy pensó que era demasiado, pero al ver la sinceridad de las palabras de la tía Abuela y sus ojos en súplica lo acepto, sus amigas entraron todas listas cuando la miraron todas sus damas le decían lo hermosa que se veía y ella en lugar de sentir nervios estaba muy emocionada

\- ¡nunca pensé que este día llegará!

-ha sido largo el camino Candy pero por fin llegó el gran dia, perdoname por haber sido yo una de las causantes de tus tristezas y separaciones te deseo lo mejor -dijo Eliza

\- no pienses mas en eso Eliza hoy como me lo acabas de decir he llegado a este dia donde por fin, estaré a su lado todo a valido la pena, y una de las cosas que me hacen feliz es ver en la mujer que hoy eres, y que estas aqui a mi lado compartiendo mi felicidad

-¡es la hora! -dijo Paty, tocaron la puerta y era Albert

-es hora pequeña te ves hermosa - ¡gracias!

-vamos no hagamos esperar al desquiciado del novio que no quiero imaginar su reacción si ve qué tardas -dijo Karen -todas rieron ya lo conocían con sus arranques.

Parada en el pasillo que la llevaría hacia terry con un ramo en sus manos hecho de narcisos, latia su corazon tanto que lo podía escuchar.

Albert al lado de ella,

-estás lista pequeña, a partir de hoy grandes cosas vienen a tu vida, se empezó a escuchar la gaita que tocaba Archie entró caminando asombrada de cada detalle era majestuoso ver el escenario del teatro arreglado de esa manera era asombroso, y al irse acercando viendo parado a Terry con sus hermoso ojos azules, supo que era verdad ya no era un anhelo oh un deseo era el momento de por fin estar juntos.

La fragancia de los narcisos y rosas invadía todo el ambiente, llegando hasta el, su gran amor; Albert le entregó la mano de Candy a Terry, estaba un ministro y un juez en el lateral parado en medio del arco.

con voz fuerte dijo estamos aquí reunidos para ser testigos de que estas dos personas unen sus vidas delante de Dios, llegó el momento que cada uno dijeran su votos.

Candy

Hoy delante de nuestras familias y seres queridos, y en este lugar que ha sido el testigo más grande de mi amor por ti, te puedo decir que estoy enamorado de tu voz y tu ternura tu eres mi motivo de ser, mi poesía mi mundo estoy enamorado de tu mirada tan profunda, de tus pecas, se escucharon unas risas -de verdad amo tus pecas todo lo que tu eres cuando pense que me undia en un abismo sin fin, apareciste tú esa noche de año nuevo, tus ojos vinieron a ser la luz al final del túnel por eso hoy quiero decirte; que quiero ser tu amor por siempre, y que cada dia que pase ser tu amigo tu compañero, en las tristezas y alegrías en la salud y enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separe, prometo serte fiel hoy y siempre.

Terry

hoy quiero decirte que te amo, que han sido muchos los momentos que pense que nuestros caminos nunca se volverían a cruzar, pero hoy compruebo que mientras haya vida hay esperanza y mi camino no solo se ha cruzado con el tuyo hoy se entrelazan los hilos de nuestras vidas para poder ser uno, el dia de hoy. Le pido ha Dios que me alcanze la vida para demostrarte cuanto te amo, y me de tiempo de regresar aunque sea un poco de lo mucho que me das, si volviera a nacer no cambiaría nada pues hoy sé que todo ha valido la pena y que hay un porqué de las cosas, si todo ha sido para poderte decirte estas palabras hoy repetirá una y otra vez todo para estar aquí. Hoy la luz deja atrás la oscuridad, prometo estar para ti siempre y serte fiel.

Los declaro marido y mujer puedes besar a la novia terry elevo el velo y la beso, todos aplaudieron muchos con lágrimas en los ojos, había gente que nunca se hubiera imaginado estar en la boda de Terrence Grandchester cada persona que trabajaba en el teatro estuvo presente, con sus familias sus seres más queridos Candy se sentía la mujer mas Feliz del mundo cada uno los felicitaba, era tiempo de dirigirse a la recepción, tomó a su esposo de la mano

-Fue una recepción hermosa cada detalle es hermoso -dijo Candy

-se esforzaron mucho terry, el teatro fue irreal y aquí todo es hermoso no merezco tanto y este pastel de chocolate es mmm mmm delicioso el limpió la comisura de sus labios con un beso, un gesto bastante seductor para Candy que hizo que se sonrojara se acercó a su oído y le dijo -y yo muero por probarte a ti esposa mia.

-mereces esto y mas mi pecosa, así transcurrió todo, el brindis el vals, terry ya se la quería llevar es más por él ni recepción habría, acercándose Albert le dijo

-disimula hijo, por que ahora eres mi hijo -rió el Rubio se te nota que ya quieres huir le dio las llaves del departamento de Candy le dijo que todo había sido arreglado para ellos pues viajarán a la mañana siguiente a New York y de ahí ha Escocia.

-¡Gracias por todo Albert! y no, no soy tu hijo soy tu hermano, así como para Candy eres el hermano que nunca tuvo, lo eres para mi.

-Anda ya váyanse ve por tu esposa le tomó la palabra, fue hacia su esposa que estaba con sus madres, me permites este baile amor, la llevó a la pista y bailando suavemente le dijo es tiempo de irnos, muero por mi esposa hizo que se ruboriza la rubia, empezaron a caminar

-espera debo aventar el ramo solo que tu me diras donde esta Eliza, oh karen, pues Patty,Annie y kelly ya están comprometidas nos faltan estas dos

-¡ay! Candy ni hoy puedes dejar de ser Cupido verdad, esta bien avientalo a la izquierda y fuerte pues Eliza y karen están, hasta la parte de atrás arrojó el ramo y cayó derechito a la cabeza de Eliza de modo que hizo que cayera mareada de inmediato corrió un joven de ojos cafes a socorrerla, la tomó en brazos y la llevó a una silla, -Terry y Candy rieron

se echaron a correr con La distracción, morían de risa los dos en el carro

-si lo hubieras planeado no te sale, que buen tino tienes pecosa y después tu hermano ni tardo ni perezoso casi le da respiración de boca a boca

-¡terry!. le dijo cuando Candy vio a donde llegaron no lo creía

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? -alguien me dio las llaves de tu departamento aquí pasaremos la noche pecosa, ven vamos en el marco de la puerta terry abrió la puerta iba entrar Candy y le dijo

-espera la cargo y cruzaron el umbral cuando entraron todo el departamento estaba remodelado elegantemente pero aun así no dejaba de ser acogedor, estaba preparado para ellos con flores, chocolates y una botella para brindar, si ha Candy, le hubieran dicho años atrás que ahi empezaria su luna de miel nunca lo hubiera creído.

la abrazo terry, sacándola de sus pensamientos y empezó a besarla suave y tiernamente soltó el cabello de la rubia -así esta mejor te ves hermosa

Candy con voz nerviosa dijo -puedo cambiarme

-si con todo su autocontrol -respondió, si por él fuera le hubiera arrancado ese maldito vestido pero con todo lo que ya había esperado que eran unos minutos más pensaba, él hizo lo mismo aflojo la corbata se quitó el saco y prendió la chimenea sentado frente a ella, recordó su tarde en Escocia con su pecosa y emocionado sabía que pronto estarian ahi y como lo había dicho empezarian a escribir nuevos recuerdos.

Salió Candy con su cabello húmedo y un hermoso camisón con tirantes de seda se paró frente a él y a través de la luz de la chimenea pudo contemplar todo su cuerpo la tomó de la mano y la jalo hacia él, ella se dejó llevar besándola empezó por su cara bajando a su cuello hasta sus hombros poco a poco empezó a deslizar los tirantes del mismo sin ella darse cuenta, quedó desnuda totalmente y la tomó sentándola sobre sus piernas después de varios besos y caricias urgentes la levantó y la llevó a la cama,

-¡eres tan hermosa! -le dijo, las palabras de él y ver esos ojos azules hicieron que dejara su temor, por fin podía perderse en su mirada, ahí ella se dejó amar cada beso cada caricia fue un éxtasis para ambos quedaron atrás todos los miedos, los dos se dejaron llevar en un sinfonia de amor, en cada beso y caricia escribían la nota de su nueva canción el vaivén de sus cuerpos siendo el ritmo y la melodía que formaron los dos esa noche, sería la primera de muchas más por escribir Conociéndose explorandose dejando de ser ellos para ser uno solo, sus almas y caminos nunca más estarían separados ahora estarían juntos para poder decir nuestros caminos entrelazados son.

Fin.

" **Así, como se entrelazan las manos, los dedos,**

 **así como se aprietan entre ellos al sentirse unidos,**

 **asi valdria la pena un enredo, entre tus labios,**

 **entre los cuerpos, sentir y probar, abrazar y admirar**

 **vaya, que delicia seria estar enredado en su enredo."**

 **Luis Oscar racso blue**

* * *

gracias ha cada una des ustedes por apoyarme en este mi primer fanfic, sus comentarios, me motivan habra un capitulo de Epílogo escribir a sido toda una aventura se que tal vez para muchas esta noche de amor les gustaría que fuera más explícita en los detalles, pero la personita que me motivó a escribir y publicar fue mi hija adolescente quería que ella pudiera leerla, les mando saludos. nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo ;)


	19. Chapter 19 Epilogo

**Epílogo**

Candy y Terry regresaban de su luna de miel, habían sido unos meses hermosos, los paseos en bote, las caminatas en los bellos valles glaciales de Escocia los días encerrados frente a la chimenea amandose una y otra vez sin existir el tiempo, para ellos dos había sido una gran luna de Miel.

En esos seis meses ellos tuvieron la invitación a una boda en Londres fueron padrinos de Eddie y Flamy fue una pequeña ceremonia pero hermosa, en la recepción terry felicito al novio y le dijo -vaya que la ogro se convirtió en una hermosa princesa, -así es amigo el amor nos cambia y ella es ahora mi princesa.

-Pecas te amo -le decía en la cubierta del barco que iba rumbo a América

-yo también te amo, -como te sientes no estás mareada

-¿por que? habría de estarlo -es que tal vez llevas dentro de ti una pecosita oh pecosito, y vaya que podría pasar nos hemos esmerado bastante bien.

-¡Terry! nunca cambiaras verdad, -si cambiara dejaría de ser yo, y no voy ha cambiar me divierte mucho ver tus caras - jajajaj río.

-No creo estar embarazada, cuando sea así, tenlo por seguro serás el primero en saberlo lo beso.

-Llegamos justo a tiempo para la boda de Arturo y Paty y un mes después la de Albert y Kelly que emoción dijo la rubia, y despues de mi cumpleaños la de Archie y Annie la vida me está recompensando con tanto, saber a todos nuestros seres queridos felices tomando sus caminos para mi, es lo mejor.

-Y pronto tendremos una más -dijo terry

-Karen me escribió Neal le entregó el anillo y esta vuelta loca, bueno pensándolo bien no se volvió ya era loca jajajaj

-¡Terry! si te escucha te dará unos buenos golpes en la cabeza, ni me lo recuerdas si que pega duro, todavía recuerdo el golpe que me dio cuando íbamos hacia el hogar de Pony el dia de tu cumpleaños, me lo dio por no haberte escrito

-ya me cai mejor Karen- río Candy volvió a besarlo

-sabes que bromeo, ella sabe como soy la quiero mucho es una gran amiga para mi, es la única que soporto mi humor negro cuando estaba lejos de ti.

Me siento muy feliz por karen se merece ser feliz y aunque nunca hubiera pensado que su otra mitad fuera Neal, él ha demostrado que ha cambiado y la ama.

Cuando llegaron a New York fueron tres arduos meses de trabajo para terry era el cierre de la temporada sin pensarlo se terminaba el año 1917, y entre las bodas de sus amigos cuando menos lo sintieron era Mayo el primer cumpleaños de Candy siendo la Señora de Grandchester, esa tarde todos reunidos en el hogar de Pony festejaban a la rubia, solo había alguien que le preocupaba y era Tom aunque Aquel día de su boda el se acerco a Eliza, no tuvo el valor de declarar sus sentimientos y seguía así sin hacerlo, esa tarde se puso de acuerdo con Archie de encerrarlos en el establo, Archie llevo con mentiras ha Eliza diciendo que por favor fuera a ver ha Cleopatra pues el la notaba rara y lo mismo hizo Candy con Tom ya los dos adentro cerraron la puerta y pusieron la madera que atrancaba la puerta.

-¡Archibald! -Gritaba Eliza

-¡Candy! -Gritaba Tom

Saquenos de aqui, -no, no y no -dijo la rubia

-ustedes dos son unos testarudos y necios, no los vamos a sacar de ahí hasta que platiquen y se sinceren uno con el otro por que ustedes dos son unos grandísimos tontos, se quieren y se evitan eso se acabó, les di la oportunidad, pero como no se animan

-entonces les damos un aventón -dijo Archie y ni griten nadie los sacará, de aquí todos los saben menos ustedes, todos son nuestros cómplices así que bayyy nos vemos en un rato.

Eliza miró a Tom y recargada en la puerta se sentó y abrazó su piernas ella lo quería es verdad pero el siempre de una manera u otra la rechazaba ella decidió no decir nada.

Tom solo caminaba de un lado a otro -¡como se atreven! me la vas ha pagar ¡Candy! ya lo veras y tu no dices nada le dijo ha Eliza

-qué quieres que diga a mi no me incomoda estar aquí contigo, tú eres el que siempre me a rechazado, te he demostrado que he cambiado y tu trato hacia mi no cambia, ya no se que mas hacer para poder ser tu amiga, no te enojes ya nos vendrán a sacar, se ve, que va ser largo el tiempo que estaremos aquí así que mejor cálmate oh esto se te hará eterno.

Ella se incorporó y acarició ha Cesar el caballo que alguna vez fue de ella y donó al hogar de Pony.

-Hola guapo -le dijo,

-¿como estas? lo acariciaba, cálmate.

el caballo estaba inquieto de oír los gritos de Tom

-calma calma todo está bien, quieres salir a pasear he, te prometo que cuando nos abran la puerta iremos a dar un paseo, relincho el caballo como si entendiera.

El la observó y fue calmando su mal humor la miraba de espaldas a él, le gustaba mucho su cabello rojizo y la manera en la que venía vestida no pasaba desapercibido para él, era un vestido largo azul ajustado de la cintura, la admiraba

-te quiero Eliza pensó, pero no se, por que cada vez que te veo, en lugar de demostrarlo hago todo lo contrario soy un idiota se dijo.

-que bueno que te calmaste Tom, esperemos ya vendran a sacarnos, qué te parece si jugamos,

-jugar si ella tomó dos pajas le dijo el que saque la corta, responde una pregunta que le haga el otro o pone un castigo, este juego solía jugarlo con mis primos y hermano es divertido debemos hacer algo para que pase el tiempo rapido,

-esta bien -bueno empezemos te dejo escoger primero y Tom sacó la paja corta,

-diablos! -dijo

-haré una pregunta ¿ por qué me rechazas?

Pensó por unos segundos su contestación, -es por el temor de revelar mis sentimientos.

-se mas especifico -no, yo hare la proxima ronda preparo Tom las pajas y dijo

-escoge, Eliza sacó la grande nuevamente.

-¿Que clase de sentimientos? Nuevamente dudo para contestar pero lo hizo,

-que te quiero acaso no lo ves, y soy un completo idiota por ti.

-Nuevamente -dijo Eliza sacaron las pajas y ahora ella saco la corta,

-bueno pregunta -no, será un castigo

-Ya me imagino que quieres, que limpie seguramente este lugar

-no te equivocas, quiero un beso tuyo, para Eliza lejos de ser un castigo era algo que imagino muchas veces, se acercó a ella y la encerró entre sus brazos, la beso ella de inmediato rodeo su cuello y respondió a su beso humedecian sus labios ella le dijo

-te quiero Tom, yo he esperado por esto mucho tiempo, se retiró y la miro

-de verdad, tenía miedo que me rechazaras por ser un ranchero, estas loco, antes tal vez pero hoy soy una nueva persona y te puedo decir que te amo, amo como te desvives por todos en el hogar de Pony eres un buen hombre te admiro, enséñame a ser como tú, la volvió a besar, así transcurrió el tiempo se besaban y hablaban de sus sentimientos, tiraban la barrera que estaba levantada en medio de ellos en cada beso.

Cuando Candy abrió la puerta los encontro besandose

-lo sabía! Solo necesitaban un empujón -jajajaj río

-ya me la pagaras Candy dijo Tom

-si aja mas bien me debes una le saco la lengua y le cerró el ojo, después de esa tarde Eliza y Tom empezaron un noviazgo y ha finales de año Tom pedía su mano a Albert pues era el que debía de dar la aceptación le dijo Eliza.

Albert Aceptó gustoso el compromiso entre ambos sabía que Tom era un gran hombre, velaria y siempre cuidaría de Eliza, los meses transcurrieron Candy tuvieron que volver a New York por el trabajo de terry, Candy entró a trabajar medio tiempo en el hospital Saint Jacques de New York y terry preparaba su nueva obra de teatro

Sin pensarlo llego el fin de año ambos permanecieron en New York por cuestiones de trabajo, ambos disfrutaban estar frente la chimenea sonó el reloj de la pared dando las doce campanadas, se abrazaron y desearon un feliz año nuevo, por unos minutos Candy perdió su mirada en el fuego,

¡Candy! ¡Candy! ¡Candy!

-Todo está bien pecosa ¿que piensas?,

-¡oh! solo hacía un recuento de estos años -de verdad haber Cuéntame.

1914 pensaba que nuestros caminos nunca se volverían a encontrar sufría mucho por lo que no podía ser y sin pensarlo te vuelvo a ver en la florida el beso en la playa doloroso, pero a la vez tan hermoso...

1915 decido irme a la guerra y en Malta nuevamente estas ahi tu, hiciste lo inimaginable por mi,arriesgar tu vida.

1916 tu y yo en la playa te suena, todavía de recordarlo me abochorna me hiciste perder la cordura, estuve apunto de ser tu mujer ese año nuevo y lo mejor nos casamos en mayo

1917 regresamos de nuestra luna de miel y ha sido un año de lleno de bodas, ver a nuestros seres queridos felices es una gran alegría

1918 este año será inolvidable para ambos

-de verdad ¿por que lo dices pecosa? -este año serás padre terry

-hablas enserio -claro amor no sería capaz de hacer una broma con algo así está confirmado seremos padres

La abrazo -me haces muy dichoso pecas ya quiero ver a mi pecosita trepando árboles

-estas tan seguro que será niña -si será una hermosa trepadora de árboles, -pues entonces prepárate ese es un gran atractivo para chicos guapos y engreídos

-¡Candy! -la rubia rió,

-creo que serás un padre muy celoso -la encerraré en el colegio San pablo -rieron los dos

-si y se escapara como nosotros seguramente -volvieron a reír.

-Un bebé!, la cargo y empezó a dar vueltas con ella en eso tocaron el timbre era Eleonor y Robert regresaban de una pequeña luna de miel. Cuando Terry y Candy llegaron de su luna de miel dieron la noticia de que se casaron en un arranque de amor, Terry lejos de enojarse le alegró tanto ver a su mamá así de Feliz y cuando terry empezó el cierre de temporada ellos aprovecharon y se fueron a su luna de Miel.

Abrió la puerta - Madre ¿que hacen aqui?

\- quisimos darles la sorpresa feliz año nuevo hijo,

-pasen -dijo Candy

-pues la sorpresa se las vamos ha dar nosotros serán abuelos. Eleonor los abrazo al igual que Robert.

Llegó el mes de Mayo Candy y Terry estaban de visita por todo el mes en el hogar de Pony y es que también después de este seria la boda de Archie y Annie en Lakewood.

sentado terry bajo el gran árbol padre recargando de espaldas, de igual manera Cady estaba recargada sobre su pecho y entre sus piernas, él abrazándola con su manos en su pequeño vientre abultado de seis meses,

-Candy -si amor -quería hablar de algo importante contigo, me han ofrecido trabajo en la William Shakespeare Company en Inglaterra, es un contrato de dos años, y me ofrecen una hermosa casa al lado del río Avon, yo no te quiero alejar de tu hogar, amas tanto estar aquí con todos ellos, los miraban a lo lejos.

-Tú eres mi hogar donde estés tú, es mi hogar terry -tendrias que tener al bebé en Inglaterra, -esta bien amor el bebé nacerá para septiembre no hay ningún problema por mi

-vendríamos para navidad y año nuevo -si no podemos no te preocupes, lo voltio a ver,

-El amor no solo es mirarse a los ojos sino mirar a la misma dirección, dejamos de ser caminos separados, para convertirse en uno solo, estoy contigo, hacia donde tu mires yo miro.

-¡Te amo Candy! -¡Yo también te amo!..

Candy disfruto esas cuatro semanas y se despidió de todos los niños y sus madres.

Todos sus seres queridos decidieron despedirlos en el puerto de New York, Albert y Kelly daban la noticia que también pronto serán padres también.

Arturo y Paty, Eliza y Tom, Archi y Annie, Neal y Karen todos viajaron a New York ha despedirse, Karen abrazaba a su amigo

\- he cambiado la fecha de mi boda para fin de año por ustedes -aquí estaremos Karen.

Charly también se despedía de su hermano, Charly el seguiría a cargo de los negocios de Terry en américa pues parte de su fortuna la invirtió en acciones de hoteles aconsejado por el patriarca de los Andrew, y trabajaría para Robert y su madre

Eleonor los abrazaba -los veré en septiembre, no me puedo perder el nacimiento de mi nieto

Ya en el barco Candy decía hasta pronto, no era un adiós, se sentía afortunada de tener tantos seres queridos, igual terry, a diferencia de otros viajes donde partían con dolor y desesperanza y solos, este era lleno de ilusión y esperanza, con una gran familia que nunca pensaron tener.

Ahora la despedida era cálida sin dolor alguno

El la abrazo y beso su frente

-¡te amo Candy! ¡yo también te amo Terry!

-la vida nos ha recompensado con tanto pecosa, -así es amor, y lo que nos depare el futuro no importa mientras estemos juntos, sé que todo estará bien si estamos juntos se besaron.

Tuvieron una hermosa niña de hermosos rizos rubios y ojos azules como los de su padre, le pusieron por nombre Aileen, escogieron ese nombre por su significado "luz" era la luz del principio de muchas cosas por venir a sus vidas, y como solía decirle Terry a Candy cada vez que abría sus ojos ella al despertar a su lado, la besaba y decía hoy es una nueva página que escribir amor, él despertaba cada mañana antes que ella le gustaba observarla dormir, admirar su cuerpo escuchar su respiración entrecortada, lo hacia para comprobar que no no era un sueño lo vivido, era una realidad que lo inspiraba a entregar lo mejor de sí a su familia.

Las reuniones de fin de año eran hermosas cada pareja reunida con sus hijos, oyendo correr y jugar chiquillos por la mansión de Lakewood es algo que alegraba a tía Abuela, eran música para sus oídos, nunca tuvo una familia propia pero la vida la recompenso. Todos se felicitanban era el comienzo de un nuevo año, nuevas esperanzas, nuevos comienzos nuevas pruebas que superar, nuevos aprendizajes. Pero siempre de la mano con sus mejores amigos el tiempo y la oportunidad.

*Fin.

"La vida nos lleva por senderos que muchas veces no comprendemos unos de esos caminos son dolorosos, pero después de mucho tiempo comprendemos la razón por la cual se tejieron así los hilos de nuestras vidas y en el proceso caminamos con dos amigos tomados de la mano uno es el tiempo y otra la oportunidad cada uno de ellos pueden ser tus grandes amigos en cada elección que tomes en tu vida ya sea buena o mala siempre el tiempo te dará la oportunidad de reconsiderar cualquier decisión que tomes"

* * *

AGRADECIMIENTOS

Querido lector si terminaste de leer este pequeño fic, te lo agradezco mucho, por tomarte el tiempo de hacerlo se que siempre habrá a quien le guste y al que no pero tu tiempo es importante y si te tomaste un tiempo de leer esto muchísimas gracias. Se que no puse un villano en esta historia todos tuvieron un buen final, pues soy una persona que cree fielmente que la vida siempre nos da segundas oportunidades y es cuando tenemos a nuestro mejor amigo, la oportunidad y con ella podemos cambiar oh reconsiderar y en esta historia nuestros personajes hicieron de su mejor amigo ha la oportunidad.

Es mi primera historia y seguramente le falta mucho, mucho para ser perfecta pero es con cariño para ustedes disfrute mucho escribiendo.

Gracias otra vez :)

Publique hoy tres capítulos no las quería dejarlas incompletas he tenido dos semanas de vacaciones, no se si pueda tener el tiempo la semana que viene, esta historia la escribí en junio del año pasado al igual que un minific desde la perspectiva de Patricia espero pronto compartirla con ustedes. y tengo una ha medias, Feliz año Nuevo para ustedes que este año este lleno de grandes bendiciones y caminen junto sus dos mejores amigos,el tiempo y la oportunidad estos tres capítulos son mi regalo de Reyes, nunca dejen de soñar.

Con cariño saadesa :)


	20. Chapter 20 Acontecimientos Históricos

**Acontecimientos históricos**

 **Doctor Charles Ballance** \- Ingles primer doctor en realizar una cirugía al corazón para extraer un bala, junto al mismo tiempo hacer una transfusión sanguínea

 **Robert Hugh Martín** el joven soldado al que se le realizó la cirugía siendo esta exitosa y falleciendo poco tiempo después por falta de antibióticos

 **Alexander Flemming** medico científico Escoses famoso por observar efectos de la penicilina

 **RMS lusitania** barco undido el 7 de mayo de 1915 hubo más de 1200personas muertas aquél día

 **"Malta la gran enfermera del Mediterráneo "** en ella llevaban a soldados mal heridos en la primera guerra Mundial y contuyeron el el un teatro llamado Hall Australian,

Le recomiendo ver el vídeo en youtube "Malta la gran enfermera del Mediterráneo ' dura sólo 5 minutos es del la Bbc de londres se los comparto pues yo al mirar ese video es cuando vinieron todas las ideas ha mi mente y voló la imaginación


End file.
